Skin-Deep
by SailorStar9
Summary: A revenge AU fic featuring a gold-digging Usagi, a weak-willed Mamoru, a vengeful Ami and a supportive Sapphir. Mamoru cheats on Ami with Usagi and immediately marries the blonde after Ami annuls the engagement. But no one betrays the Uzumaki with no repercussions; Ami gets her revenge by seducing Mamoru back and stripping the Chiba family of their fortune.
1. Prologue: The Discovery

SailorStar9: Well, an anti-hero Usagi fic coming from me after getting inspired by Soapy Harlequin's 'Risky Proposition' and re-watching two Korean dramas: 'Yellow Boots' and 'Temptation of Wife'. So, please be a dear and read and review.

Summary: A revenge AU fic featuring a gold-digging Usagi, a weak-willed Mamoru, a vengeful Ami and a supportive Sapphir. I mean really, am I the _only_ one who thinks Mamoru and Sapphir look alike?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do _own is the plot.

Prologue: The Discovery

* * *

><p>"The wife is also responsible if her husband cheated on her. You neglected your duty as a wife by neglecting your love." Uzumaki Yuki smirked smugly at the furious Chiba Usagi who had stomped into her room and tore Chiba Mamoru's business suit and tie from the hanger. "You should pay more attention to your love. Nothing ever completely belongs to you. A piece of paper may say he is your husband, but you don't own his heart."<p>

* * *

><p>After Usagi was bodily ejected from the Uzumaki mansion and tossed unceremoniously on the road by the two Uzumaki brothers, she recalled the stinging rebuke she had fired at her husband's ex-fiancée.<p>

_"A wife is also responsible for her husband cheating on her." Usagi retorted proudly, pulling the half-dressed Mamoru out of the closet as the adulterous pair faced off against Ami. "I'm telling you lover has an expiry date too. You should've paid more attention to it, so your love wouldn't have to go bad. You failed to do your wifely duty by neglecting it."_

"Mizuno Ami, is this your revenge?" Usagi realized.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	2. Beginnings, Part One

SailorStar9: Well, the prologue is out, and this is Chapter One. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in yor favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do _own is the plot.

Chapter 1: Beginnings, Part One

* * *

><p>Usagi was drying herself once she was in her room, when her eye rested on a photo frame which held the image of her aunt. While it was true that she had sworn that she would never be poor again after her mother died and that she would rise above her circumstances, it had been her aunt who set her on the path of marrying into high society.<p>

* * *

><p>Haruno Isako was actually Usagi's aunt on her mother's side who worked in a matchmaking-cum-bridal-gown shop in the first floor of her two-tiered detached house on 7th Avenue. Usagi had been born out of wedlock after her father abandoned Usagi's mother when he knew of the pregnancy. After Usagi's mother died of overdosing on heroin and meth, this meant Isako became Usagi's legal guardian at a very young age.<p>

The first thing the greedy woman noticed about her neighborhood the second she moved in was that it was merely four streets away from where the country's elites lived; the families that had the best lifestyles and bank accounts in the world and always wanted to join in on their luxury despite her low status.

So, Isako tried the one way she saw available to her: marry into one of the families and use their benefits as her own. To accomplish that, she then set up a matchmaking-cum-bridal-gown shop below her house. Using it as an avenue, she tried to lure the bridegrooms-to-be that entered her shop away from their future wives.

Problem was that's easier said than done and the worldly family heads were not that easy to fool.

Granted, Isako was not the only Haruno in her generation to improve the familial status; Usagi's mother, Natsumi, had tried more… proactive ways to gain power. She had slept with men in power, trying to bear their children in order to have blackmail material to use against them. She even attempted to seduce members of the elite families, to no avail.

Isako, on the other hand, tried a more subtle approach by trying to form a subtle parasite relationship with the elite family heads, all without any success.

* * *

><p>In the end, it had been Usagi who managed to enter high society life, using her beauty and the skills Isako passed on to her.<p>

_I just hope _my_ biggest secret doesn't come out._ Usagi prayed, knowing that if her most prevalent secret was ever leaked out, namely the one that concerned her ancestry, it would be the end of everything; Mamoru would divorce her without a second thought.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	3. The Beginning of Mamoru's Affair

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 1 is out and this is Chapter 2. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 2: The Beginning of Mamoru's Affair

* * *

><p>"Are you out of your mind?" Mamoru hissed, entering his office only to see a smug Usagi sitting in his chair. "When did you get in here? Don't you know my father's office is next door? We'll both be dead if he found out."<p>

"If we can't be together in this life, it won't be bad to get together in the next life." Usagi sent a sultry look at him. "Wasn't that what you told me _yesterday_?" she traced a finger down Mamoru's shirt. "When you bent me over this table…"

"Enough!" Mamoru pulled away. "You're driving me crazy! I told you it was a mistake!"

"I came to give you this, like a good personal assistant." Usagi handed him a document. "Ami brought this in when you weren't around. Mamoru," she stood up. "Why are you so worried? What are you worried about?" she pressed. "Are you worried about people throwing stones at you? So you'll live your life with a boring woman because of that?" she taunted, sauntering up to him.

"You…" Mamoru started, pulling her hands away. "Are you really interested in me? Why?"

"I don't know." Usagi shrugged. "I just love you. There's no reason in loving someone."

"Love?" Mamoru echoed.

"This is the key to my place." Usagi pulled out a duplicate key. "Come to see me whenever you want." With a seductive smirk, she grabbed Mamoru and kissed him forcefully.

"Are you crazy?" Mamoru splattered, forcing Usagi off. "You're in my office, behave yourself!" upon hearing the elder Chiba's voice outside the door, he pushed Usagi into the closet.

Usagi took the opportunity and pulled Mamoru in with her, just as Chiba Hiroki entered the office. Within the confines of the closet, she then pulled Mamoru towards her and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Mamoru inserted the key into the keyhole and entered the apartment gingerly. Stepping into the living room, he was about to leave when Usagi threw herself around his waist, stopping him. Mamoru turned to see the blond clad in a sexy nightie and Usagi took the opening to kiss the corner of his mouth and hugged him tightly.<p>

Giving in to his lust, Mamoru kissed the petite blond feverishly. Carrying her into the bedroom, he tossed her into the bed. Their clothes discarded haphazardly on the floor, they climbed underneath the covers, and any thought about Ami was banished to the back of their minds.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	4. Ami Catches On, The First Strike

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 2 is out and this is Chapter 3. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 3: Ami Catches On, The First Strike

* * *

><p>Rei, Mamoru's younger step-sister sat her best friend and future sister-in-law down in her room with two cups of red tea and a plate of red bean mochi on the serving table, "Ami, we need to talk. I hate to say this to you, but I saw it by accident; I think Mamoru has another woman."<p>

"What?" Ami frowned.

"The rumor is he's having an affair with his new PA." Rei replied. "You didn't know?"

"What are saying?" Ami inquired. "Mamoru is having an affair?"

"I heard it from a client." The high-end events coordinator replied. "Maybe it is not true."

"Mamoru isn't like that." Ami defended. "I hear he is popular among bar girls because he is rich, handsome and well-mannered. There were a few incidents we had to pay them off. But he'd never do anything behind my back. If anything, he is too honest for his own good."

"But there's fire where there's smoke." Rei warned. "Hasn't he been missing your dates lately?"

"But that's not unusual for any director." Ami protested. "I don't want to be suspicious of him."

"You really trust him, don't you?" Rei sighed, sipping her tea. "Then, I hope this trust never fades."

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon." Usagi greeted the hotel receptionist; having gotten wind about the seaside vacation Mamoru and Ami had gone on. "Mr. Chiba Mamoru is staying here, right? Is the room next to his available?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Stay there." Mamoru gestured, the couple having taken numerous photos as they frolicked at the beach. "Good." He nodded snapping a picture using the hotel as a background. Spotting a waving Usagi on the balcony of the room beside theirs, he focused the camera lens for a better look. "I need to go to the bathroom." He fibbed an excuse. "Stay here." He handed Ami the camera. "I'll be back soon."<p>

"Let's go together." Ami suggested. "My legs hurt from walking too much. Let's rest a little and go back out."

"Just stay here." Mamoru insisted. "You wanted to see the ocean, right? I'll be right back."

"I won't allow you to betray me." Ami whispered, once Mamoru disappeared into the hotel. "If you ever do, I'll destroy you, the woman who took you from me, and your family. Nobody _ever_ betrays the Uzumaki and gets away with it unscathed."

* * *

><p>Mamoru rang the doorbell of Usagi's hotel room and the said blond greeted him eagerly. "Get inside…" he hissed, shoving Usagi back into her room. "You…" he started. "Is your heart made of stone? How dare you stay in the room next to mine? What if you ran into her in the hallway?"<p>

"Are you that scared of Ami?" Usagi taunted. "I actually want to seethe look at her face once she finds out about us."

"You might as well be curious about how to end your life." Mamoru chided. "You're just hopeless."

"You two looked nice together out there." Usagi noted. "Why did you sleep with me when you're such a loving fiancée? Are you still mad at me?" she pouted. "Do you love me?" she rested her head on Mamoru's shoulder. "Be honest." She smiled, hugging him from behind. "You love me, don't you?" with that, she turned Mamoru around and kissed him.

Totally forgetting Ami who was still on the beach, the pair made out.

Cuddling on the bed, Mamoru suddenly remembered Ami. "I have to go." He got out of bed after three hours. "I was here too long. I told her I was going to use the bathroom."

"Don't go." Usagi whined. "I applied for leave to be with you."

"What do you want me to do?" Mamoru retorted. "Father gave us this special vacation. I can't leave her alone."

"Why don't you tell her that something urgent came up at the hotel and that you have to go back?" Usagi suggested. "Tell her you'll be back later tonight and stay with me."

"You think that'll work?" Mamoru mused.

"Of course." Usagi nodded. "Ami knows you're busy with managing the hotel. Let's consider this our honeymoon. This is our first trip." She climbed out of bed and took two wine flutes.

"You go on a honeymoon when you're having an affair?" Mamoru snorted, readjusting his tie.

"Have a glass of wine." Usagi handed him the wine bottle. "Let me pour." She stopped him.

"What's this?" Mamoru exclaimed, Usagi pouring the wine on his shirt. "What are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry." Usagi played innocent. "I ruined your shirt."

"What if she catches me?" Mamoru asked, unbuttoning his ruined shirt.

"I said I was sorry." Usagi whined. "Wear the shirt I bought while I wash that shirt. I thought it'd look nice on you." She presented a mandarin red shirt to him. "So I bought it. I do think it's a good buy. Could you have it cleaned right away?" she brought the ruined shirt to the reception. "And send it to Room 502 when it's done."

* * *

><p>"Something urgent came up at the hotel?" Ami echoed once Mamoru informed her on the cellphone.<p>

"Yes, I think there was a mass poisoning." Mamoru replied. "I have to run interference before Father finds out. He'll come down on me again for purchasing unclean food."

"I'll go with you." Ami offered. "There's no point in me staying here alone."

"You can't on your day off." Mamoru protested. "I'll be back by the end of the day. Just stay by yourself until then."

"That's fine with me." Ami replied. "But you'll be tired."

"It's what I do." Mamoru assured. "I almost got into an accident." He pretended to almost crash. "Hang up, I'm driving. And have a nice dinner."

"Of course I will." Ami smiled and ended the call, before speed-dialing the F&B Department manager of the hotel Mamoru was the director of. "Hello, Ayako, Ami here. I'll like to ask something. I see." She nodded after Ayako told her what she wanted. "Thanks Ayako. Strike one, Chiba." She smirked, closing her handphone.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	5. The Second Strike

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 3 is out and this is Chapter 4. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 4: The Second Strike

* * *

><p>"A lady sent this shirt to be cleaned?" Ami echoed, one of the housekeepers of the hotel returning the cleaned=up shirt to her room.<p>

"Yes, and she told me to deliver it to Room 502." The attendant replied. "Is something wrong, madam?"

"No," Ami gave the housekeeper a smile. "Thank you." She claimed the shirt. "Consider this strike one and a half, Chiba." She whispered once the door closed.

* * *

><p>"Where did you go?" Usagi asked, lounging under a beach parasol as Mamoru ran back.<p>

"I parked the car at the parking lot." Mamoru panted. "I was worried so I moved the car to the end of the beach and walked back. Only the diligent men can have affairs. You can't be lazy to fool around."

* * *

><p>"Strike two, Chiba." Ami muttered, seeing Mamoru's parked vehicle at the pier.<p>

* * *

><p>That night, as Mamoru and Usagi were enjoying each other's company in Usagi's room, Ami was having dinner in the hotel's restaurant, dressed in her best and turning heads.<p>

"Madam," a waitress bowed, presenting Ami with a bouquet of blue roses and a bottle of vintage red wine.

"I didn't order this." Ami noted.

"They're from the gentleman over there." The waitress turned to a man on the other side of the restaurant, Sapphir raising his own wine glass in greeting.

Ami simply returned a smile, returning the gesture by lifting her own wine glass.

* * *

><p>"Mamo-chan." Usagi giggled as they sat on the couch. "It feels like we're having a honeymoon now, right? I can see the ocean and hear the sound of the waves. We even have good wine and cake. Everything is so perfect."<p>

"Are you that happy?" Mamoru petted her head. "Then we should travel more often.

"Really?" Usagi beamed. "I'll be waiting for it."

"I never lie." Mamoru assured.

"It's like a scene out of a movie." Usagi chortled "Falling asleep in the arms of the man I love," she swooned. "While watching the ocean. Even if this were poison," she gave her wine glass a look. "I'd die happy."

"You die alone." Mamoru scolded. "I want to live while I'm happy."

"Mamo-chan," Usagi snuggled into Mamoru's body. "You're mine, aren't you?"

"You want to put a mark on me or something?" Mamoru joked. "It's good as long as we are happy when we are together. Why do women always have to put their marks on men?"

"What about me?" Usagi asked. "Which part of me attracted you?"

"Your bold temper." Mamoru replied. "Which man wouldn't be attracted to you when you so boldly seduce someone else's fiancé? Keep it down." He hushed the laughing Usagi. "She might hear you."

"Continue." Usagi grinned. "What else do you like about me?"

"When I see you, I feel competitive." Mamoru admitted. "You bring joy to my life. I'm happy to wake up every morning. I felt like I'm a real successful man. I've never felt like that when I'm with Ami."

"Is it?" Usagi's grin widened. "Then shall we have a competition tonight?" reaching into the ice bucket, she shoved several ice cubes down Mamoru's shirt.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." Mamoru stammered, startled to see a pensive Ami seated on the bed of their room. "I'm really sorry. Am I late? I almost got into an accident trying to make it back soon. Things ran late at the hotel."<p>

"So did everything go well?" Ami asked.

"Yes…" Mamoru replied. "Everything went well. Father never found out."

"What is that shirt you are wearing?" Ami inquired.

"This shirt…" Mamoru started. "That's… I ripped my shirt while running interference. So I had to buy a new shirt. But the color is too bright, isn't it? You have to pick out my clothes."

"Then, what happened to your other shirt?" Ami pressed.

"What else?" Mamoru answered. "It was tattered so I threw it away. So, what did you do today? Did you enjoy the ocean? What's wrong?" he blinked when Ami rolled her eyes. "Are you mad because I'm late? Go easy on me. Work comes first, right?"

"Go wash up." Ami held back her anger. "I'll get the bathroom ready."

"I can wash up later." Mamoru remarked. "Don't tell me you forgot why we're here?"

"Don't touch me." Ami hissed, pushing Mamoru away. "I'm not in the mood."

"I said I'm sorry." Mamoru sighed. "Don't be such a prude."

"Wash up first." Ami insisted. "After all, you must be sweaty after the _exercise session_ with your PA."

"What… do you mean?" Mamoru gaped.

"I called Ayako and she confirmed there is no mass poisoning incident." Ami informed him calmly. "Then, one of the hotel's housekeepers returned _this_," she tossed the cleaned up shirt to Mamoru. "And guess what I found at the pier this afternoon?" she smirked at Mamoru's paling face. "Your car. You know what that means don't you? Strike two, Chiba. One more strike and the engagement is off. Sleep on the sofa." She threw a pillow and one of the blankets to Mamoru.

* * *

><p>"Your codfish stew, madam." The housekeeper arrived with a serving tray the next morning as Mamoru stirred.<p>

"You didn't order one for me?" Mamoru blinked, as Ami sat down for breakfast.

"Why should I?" Ami retorted. "If you crave codfish stew so much, why don't you have your precious PA order it for you? After all, she's staying next door, isn't she?"

* * *

><p>"Come." Usagi pulled Mamoru off right after they returned to Tokyo, Ami having cut short the vacation and enabling the giddily happy blond precious alone time with her lover.<p>

"Don't hold me." Mamoru shrugged her grip off. "What are we going now?" he asked, Usagi snuggling against his arm. "We were together all day yesterday."

"We have to leave a mark after our honeymoon." Usagi stated.

"Honeymoon, my foot." Mamoru retorted. "We got caught last night, Ami already found out. She's giving me one last chance before she calls off the engagement."

"Then let her call it off." Usagi shrugged. "It'll be easier for us anyway. She's such a wuss if she just gives in without a fight."

* * *

><p>"Show me these." Usagi pointed to a pair of matching diamond rings in the showcase of a jewelry store.<p>

"Matching rings?" Mamoru wondered. "I don't wear rings. Just get yourself one. I'll buy you one with a big rock."

"No," Usagi shook her head. "I want to wear the same ring with you, even if it is just a silver band. Can you do engravings too?" she asked the shop assistant.

"Yes," the store assistant nodded. "We can do it on the spot."

"Then engrave M and U." Usagi requested.

"Okay." The assistant took the rings away.

"You have to wear it whenever you see me." Usagi turned to the stunned Mamoru and beamed.

"Why don't you just put a leash around my neck?" Mamoru retorted. "Women sure love diamonds. You'll just take the rock when you break up with me."

"We are not breaking up." Usagi corrected. "I'm going to live happily ever after with you and give you a funeral myself."

"What a scary thought." Mamoru remarked. "Having a fling with a wrinkly old woman. It's not like we have a child together. There's nothing keeping us together in our old age. This is just a game."

"But I have a feeling we'll be together for a long time." Usagi replied.

* * *

><p>"Rei, it's me." Ami took the call when her cellphone rang.<p>

"Why do you sound so down?" Rei asked. "Aren't you feeling well?"

"I'm just tired.' Ami replied.

"I hate to say this when you're not well, but I thought you should know." Rei stated. "We're almost sisters after all. I ran into Mamoru at a jewelry shop while I was purchasing materials with my team. He's buying a pair of rings with his PA. They're quite close to each other. Now you believe my brother is having an affair?"

"I already suspected it." Ami admitted. "That's why I'm giving Mamoru one last chance. If he screws this up, I'm annulling the engagement. In fact," she cast a look at the rolled up document in its tubular container. "I already have the annulment document written up."

"That's fast." Rei whistled. "Let me know if you need help." With that, she hung up.

"Betray me, would you, Chiba?" Ami glared at the hardwood tube. "You just signed yours, that slut's and your family's death document."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	6. The Third Strike

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 4 is out and this is Chapter 5. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 5: The Third Strike

* * *

><p>"But we were just together." Mamoru reminded, trying to pull the pouting Usagi off him. "I have to go home today. I came back from the trip today."<p>

"Then, just go say hi and come back." Usagi whined. "I'm preparing dinner."

"You man-eater." Mamoru teased. "Wait for me. I'll be there soon."

* * *

><p>"Guess he's late," Ami glanced at her watch as she waited for Mamoru to arrive for dinner. "Again. If this is how you want to play," she muttered. "Then let's play." Keeping the dishes that were set out on the table, she returned to her room to take the annulment document and headed off to Usagi's apartment.<p>

* * *

><p>"I know you're in there, Haruno!" Ami pounded on the door. "Open up!"<p>

"Mizuno-dono," Usagi greeted. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Can I come in for a while?" Ami requested.

"My boyfriend is here." Usagi replied. "You don't mind?"

"If your boyfriend is who I think he is, all the better." Ami smiled. "Do I know him?"

"Maybe you do or maybe you don't." Usagi shrugged. "Maybe you thought you knew him, but in fact you didn't know him at all."

"Move!" Ami shoved Usagi aside and entered the door, heading straight for the master bedroom.

"You want some coffee?" Usagi smirked, entering the bedroom after Ami. "There's nothing in this world that completely belongs to you. He may be your fiancée on paper, but you don't own his heart." Her smirk widened as she poured salt into Ami's newly opened wound. "But I have to say this, if your house was burglarized, can you only blame the burglar? What about you who didn't lock the door properly. It's the same. A woman is also responsible if her partner is cheating on her. I'm telling you there's an expiration date on love. You should've paid more attention to it if you want to protect the love. You failed to do your duty as a woman by neglecting it. Mamo-chan, come out." she smiled sweetly. "Mizuno-_sama_ is here." She mocked. "Don't be scared. Walk out confidently."

"What are you doing?" the half-dressed Mamoru hissed, Usagi yanking the wardrobe door open and pulling him out.

"We had to go through this sooner or later." Usagi retorted. "Let's tell her everything here. Let me introduce you, this is my boyfriend." She declared proudly.

"I figured as much." Ami let out a cold, mirthless laugh. "Good thing I came prepared." Reaching into her tote bag, she pulled out the annulment papers. "Strike three, Chiba." She sneered. "You _do_ know what this is, don't you?"

"Ami, don't!" Mamoru panicked. "I think you're mistaken." He told Usagi. "I have no feelings for you. I only went along with it because you were the one seducing me. What man wouldn't fall for it when a woman seduces him?"

"Why are you doing this?" Usagi was stunned. "How can you treat me like this?"

"Is this enough?" Mamoru rummaged into his wallet and pulled out a pile of dollar bills. "You came on me for money. "Ami…" he turned to his surprising collected fiancée. "Listen to me. Everything she is saying is a lie. You know how much I loved you. I wouldn't betray you. This won't happen. You trust me, don't you?"

"You want to regain my trust?" Ami smiled sweetly.

"I'll do anything!" Mamoru nodded vigorously.

"Then, come outside." Ami instructed and sauntered out, ignoring the anguished Usagi who had sunk onto the floor and smirked when she heard the anguish scream that erupted from the blond.

Grabbing his clothes, Mamoru followed Ami to the living room and stood wide-eyed as Ami pulled out the documents from the parchment holder and spread them on the coffee table.

"Ami, what…" Mamoru blinked.

"You said _anything_, didn't you?" Ami reminded.

Nodding silently, Mamoru reached into his trousers and took out his pen.

"Ah-ah-ah." Ami chided, stopping him. Grabbing Mamoru's trembling hand, she jammed the pen into Mamoru's palm, causing him to yelp in pain. "Now, you sign."

Biting back his cry of pain, Mamoru pulled out the pen and signed the papers in his own blood.

With that action, Mamoru had officially signed the fate of Chiba Enterprises.

After hearing the door of her apartment close, the fuming Usagi stormed into the living room and tore Mamoru's discarded shirt into shreds.

* * *

><p>"Perhaps, I should give you a chance to explain everything." Ami stated as the pair stopped by Mamoru's limo in the car park. <em>Let's just hear what excuses he'd give.<em> She mused.

* * *

><p>"Ami…" Mamoru started, having stopped by the park on the hill overlooking the city. "It's not what you think. I'm not a fool. I wouldn't cheat on you with my PA."<p>

"Then, what were you doing there?" Ami posted a question. "You fooled around with her on our trip. You wore matching rings. So, what do you call that?"

"Yes," Mamoru sighed. "I'll tell you everything. It was a mistake. I was drunk, but she used it against me. It was already done when I woke up. But she blackmailed me, saying she'll reveal everything if I ran away from her. That's why I bought her the ring. I only went along with her because I want to marry you. That's the truth. Please believe me. That was just an accident. You're the only one for me. You know I was crazy in love with you since university. I'm begging you." He went down on his knees. "Please forgive me. Father will kill me the minute he found this out. Please forget about this to save me."

"Let me think about it." Ami drawled. "How about…"

Mamoru looked up at her, nodding feverishly.

"No." Ami spat. "You're only making yourself a coward when you say more." With that, she turned her heel and walked off, leaving the shell-shocked Mamoru behind.

* * *

><p>"This stupid ring ruined my life." Mamoru glared at the ring he bought with Usagi once he was in his room at home. "I even had to beg my fiancée. Nothing is going right today." He tossed the ring aside.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Usagi was pacing up and down in front of her office desk as she made a call to Mamoru.<p>

"Your call is being connected to voicemail." The mechanical voice droned.

"It's me." Usagi started, once she was diverted to the voicemail. "Why aren't you answering my calls? You want to see me dead? Answer right now! If you don't, I'll go see your father." With that threat, she hung up. Recalling the humiliation the previous night, she grabbed her purse and headed out.

* * *

><p>"You really are thick-skinned." Ami snorted, Usagi having demanded entrance into her villa. "Why did you come? I don't want to see you. Please leave."<p>

"I have something to return to you." Usagi replied and raised her hand to slap Ami, only to have the young heiress grab her wrist.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Ami demanded, her grip tightening around the blonde's wrist.

"I can't give up on Mamoru." Usagi stated. "He mine now. I came to tell you that."

"You can have him, then." Ami released her hold. "I mean; what better revenge against an adulterous fiancé and his woman than letting her have him?"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	7. The Annulment Made Official

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 5 is out and this is Chapter 6. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 6: The Annulment Made Official

* * *

><p>Usagi let out her frustration on the steering wheel of her car after suffering another embarrassment, this time from Ami. Gritting her teeth, she reached for her cellphone and dialed a number. "Chiba Hiroki-sama?" she voiced sweetly. "There's something I must inform you about your son."<p>

* * *

><p>"Haruno Usagi." Mamoru stormed into the Haruno household where Usagi was lounging in the living room drinking red wine. "Why are you breathing down my neck? Why did you call to tell my father everything?"<p>

"To make you come here." Usagi put down her wine glass. "I missed you so much but you wouldn't see me. I had to resort to this to get you here."

"You're crazy." Mamoru shrugged Usagi off. "I'm not here to fool around with you. I came to tell you I'm through with you."

"It doesn't matter." Usagi replied. "I still love and am happy just to see you like this. What are you afraid of? Your father already found out. you don't have to be afraid he'd find out."

"Stop right there!" Mamoru placed some distance between them. "Don't come close! I don't want to be involved with you again."

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi hugged him tightly

"Don't ever call me again." Mamoru pushed her away. "I'm leaving."

"Don't go." Usagi demanded, smashing her wine glass on the floor. "I'll kill myself if you go."

"Usagi, don't do this." Mamoru pleaded. "Calm down."

"Move and I'll kill myself right here." Usagi threatened, grabbing a glass shard in her hand. "You know I don' bluff."

"No matter what you do, I won't change my mind." Mamoru was insistent. "Suit yourself. Usako…" he was immediately by her side when Usagi slashed her wrist.

* * *

><p>"Mizuno, it's me." Usagi gave Ami a call. "Mamo-chan is sleeping in my place now. Don't wait up for him. Now you know where his heart lies? The things he said to me in front of you are no sincere. He's just saying that to put your mind at ease. Mamo-chan and I will make a happy family if you'd just leave us alone. If only you'd just leave us."<p>

"Haruno, let me make this clear." Ami stated plainly. "You can have Chiba Mamoru. I don't care about him anymore."

* * *

><p>"What…" Usagi was shocked when she entered her office to find two employees packing her things. "What are you doing? Who told you clean out my room?"<p>

"I told them to do it." Hiroki stepped through the door. "You're fired as of today."

"Director…" Usagi stammered. "What are you saying? You can't fire the PA of a co-director of a hotel this way."

"An irresponsible and gold-digger like you can't be a director's PA." Hiroki snapped. "So walk out of here with nothing."

* * *

><p>"I heard you got fired." Mamoru noted, after Usagi came crying to him on the phone. "It's kind of my fault." He admitted and handed her an envelope of dollar bills. "Take this and let us call this quits."<p>

"Mamo-chan, I love you." Usagi confessed. "Please don't leave me. Stay by my side, forever and ever."

His resolve breaking down before a crying woman, Mamoru took her into his arms.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me." Usagi muttered.

"Okay, I promise." Mamoru replied.

"I don't want to live as your mistress." Usagi stated. "Please make it official."

"I can't do that." Mamoru released her. "I'm not planning to break off the engagement. It's impossible for us to be in public."

"Why can't you break it off with her?" Usagi demanded. "You already signed the annulment document. Shouldn't you consider marrying me if you love me?"

"Marriage is the grave of love." Mamoru answered.

"It's not love if you can't take responsibility for it." Usagi fired back. "I want to love you openly, as a family. Be more confident. You have endless potential."

* * *

><p>"Ami?" Hiroki was surprised to see Ami outside his office. "Tell me." He stated, his PA having served tea. "You've must've come here to tell me something. I don't have much time. I have a meeting soon."<p>

"This." Ami rolled out the engagement termination contract and showed it the elder Chiba.

"Ami, this…" Hiroki was stunned. "You can't… you can't terminate the engagement under any situation. Please wait until he return back to his place. Can do you that?"

"That, I cannot do." Ami was adamant. "I will not marry someone who would easily sleep around when my back is turned. He has already decided his mistress is the one he wants to be with; Usagi has practically declared that she and Mamoru want to get married. Goodbye, Hiroki-san. I'm sorry we can't be in-laws any longer." With that, she turned her heel and exited.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	8. The Start of the Uzumaki Retribution

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 6 is out and this is Chapter 7. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 7: The Start of the Uzumaki Retribution

* * *

><p>"It's me." Usagi called Mamoru, once she returned home to find her everything trashed. "Come to my place right now! I don't care!" she snapped as Mamoru started giving excuses. "Just come! I'll jump from here if you don't come in an hour! Do whatever you want if you want to see me dead!" gritting her teeth, she picked up the destroyed photo frame.<p>

* * *

><p>"Father…" Mamoru stammered, bumping into Hiroki on his way to meet Usagi.<p>

"What are you going now?" Hiroki demanded.

"I have an important business meeting." Mamoru replied. "I'll be back in no time."

"Shut up and go back to work!" Hiroki ordered. "I can see through you. You idiot! Ami's always been true to you and this is how you repay her? You deserved to be stoned!"

"Are you in the car?" Usagi's voice barked down Mamoru's phone which Hiroki snatched over. "Get here right now! I'm about to die! Come see for yourself what your father did to me."

"Do I need to beat more sense into you?" Hiroki glared.

"I won't go." Mamoru stammered. "I'll go to work."

"Get going right now!" Hiroki roared, sending Mamoru fleeing to his car.

* * *

><p>"I won't forgive them." Usagi muttered. "Mamoru… and his stupid father. Kita-san," Usagi answered her cellphone when it rang. "I was about to come over later. What? What do you mean? Rejected? But you've already promised me an interview. Mizuno-san did?"<p>

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Ami had her contacts advice the top-tiered corporations to withdraw all of Haruno Usagi's job applications and blacklist her.<p>

"Haruno Usagi you don't think there won't be any consequences after betraying me, did you?" the Uzumaki heiress smirked as she lounged on a couch at Starbucks. "I always give as good as I get."

* * *

><p>"Father," Mamoru tried to argue with Hiroki about Usagi. "You shouldn't take Usagi lightly. She knows all the bigwigs in the country. She can get us important customers you'll never win."<p>

"So?" Hiroki snapped. "You betray Ami so you can use her to succeed?"

"I need Usagi now, no matter what you say." Mamoru was firm. "She's a good woman. She's not the floozy you think she is."

"Haven't I beaten enough sense into you?" Hiroki roared. "You want to sever ties with me?"

"Please, acknowledge Usagi as my business partner and don't' mistreat her." Mamoru pleaded.

"I can never acknowledge her." Hiroki replied. "Do as I say before you humiliate yourself publicly. This is my last warning."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	9. Mamoru's Shocking Announcement

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 7 is out and this is Chapter 8. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 8: Mamoru's Shocking Announcement

* * *

><p>Usagi adjusted her sunglasses as she exited the maternity clinic, a satisfied smirk on her face as she slipped her forged medical documents into her tote bag. With the doctored pregnancy kit which she had 'borrowed' a random pregnant woman's body fluids from to ensure it tested positive, she hailed a taxi and headed over to the Chiba household.<p>

* * *

><p>"Father," Mamoru started. "I'm going to marry Usagi soon."<p>

"WHAT?" Hiroki roared.

"I'm going to marry Usagi, no matter what you say. She's already carrying my child." Mamoru repeated, showing his parents the pregnancy kit and the medical reports. "We have to give our future child a stable home. I only want the best for our child. There's no reason to put off our wedding. If rumors start to spread, it'll put Usagi in an awkward position."

"Dad." Mamoru voiced when Hiroki walked off.

"That's a good sign." Akemi told her son. "He didn't come at you with a club. You should get married as soon as possible to prevent those rumors from spreading even further."

* * *

><p>"Haruno-san, congratulations." Asami from the Finance Department stopped Usagi who was on her way to lunch.<p>

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"I'm so envious." Asami gushed. "Go outside."

* * *

><p>Usagi headed out of the hotel doors, only to find a bridal archway at the entrance, with a long red carpet paving the ground, and banquets of flowers decorating the sides.<p>

"Congratulations." The female employees of the hotel greeted her with roses as Usagi walked down the aisle.

Usagi grinned when she saw Mamoru standing at the end of the carpet, hand reached out.

Taking her hand, Mamoru led her down the path where the string quartet was playing. Sitting her down on a cushion, he knelt and presented the blond with a bouquet of roses. "I love you the way you are. I'm sorry I made you wait. I'll make your everyday as happy as you are today. Will you marry me?"

Usagi beamed and threw herself into Mamoru's arms, who immediately kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p>"I'm so happy." Usagi giggled as Mamoru drove her. "How did you come up with that idea?"<p>

"You said you wanted to announce your love to the world." Usagi reminded. "Was that enough?"

"Yes." Usagi smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I don't have a want for anything else now. It's as if I'm dreaming. I'm your real lover now, not a mistress."

"You can skip the lover part and become my wife." Mamoru chided.

* * *

><p>"Do I look pretty?" Usagi asked, Mamoru having driven her to a bridal shop to try out her bride's dress.<p>

"No, it's too plain." Mamoru shook his head. "It's not your style. Excuse me." He turned to the shop attendant. "Don't you have anything fancier? Don't worry about money. Bring out the most extravagant and original dress you have. Make her the most beautiful bride in the world. Yes, that's the one!" he exclaimed, Usagi stepping out of the dressing room awhile later. "It says you all over. The dress looks just like you."

"Really/" Usagi beamed. "Do you like it/?"

"It's the best." Mamoru praised. "You look beautiful and sexy. Chiba Mamoru's wife has to stand out. I'll book a wedding hall too. I'll give you the most beautiful wedding even if I have to spend every penny I have."

"Mamo-chan, I don't know if I can be so happy." Usagi gushed. "It's like I've come to the end of a long dark tunnel and into the bright sun."

"Yes, close your eyes and just follow me." Mamoru requested. "Just onto my hand, trust on me."

"But will Father approve of me?" Usagi wondered.

"I don't need his approval." Mamoru remarked. "You're my destiny. You and I are in the same boat. We have to go together to the end."

"Okay." Usagi took his hand. "I'll go with you. Even if everyone else turns their backs on you, I won't betray you."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	10. The Wedding

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 8 is out and this is Chapter 9. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 9: The Wedding

* * *

><p>The beaming Usagi took Mamoru's arm as the bridal sedan drove to the entrance of the wedding hall.<p>

"Let's go." Mamoru petted Usagi's hand and the couple entered the hall.

* * *

><p><em>Chiba Mamoru, Haruno Usagi, enjoy your happiness now.<em> Uzumaki Yuki, aka Mizuno Ami mused in her black sedan, as she watched the happy couple enter the wedding hall. _I'll personally witness the downfall of your happiness someday. This is just the beginning. I'll make you both beg for mercy, but I will not deliver. This is your punishment for thinking you can betray an Uzumaki without consequences._

"Yuki-sama." Sapphir slid into the seat beside his mistress. "The documents you require."

"Thank you, Sapphir." Yuki took the sealed envelope and opened it. "Well, well." She smirked. "Looks like our dear Haruno hasn't been completely truthful to her husband. Come, Sapphir. Time to crash a wedding."

* * *

><p>"You look so handsome." Akemi gushed at her son who was outside of the hall greeting guests. "You look great in a tuxedo it'd be a shame if you'd gotten married only once."<p>

"That's nothing to be proud of." Hiroki chided.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of either." Akemi corrected. "He can afford to get married twice. Where's Usagi?" she suddenly asked, spotting Usagi's rubbed out face on the wedding photo. "She's not in the photo."

"What are you saying?" Mamoru peered closer. "My goodness."

"What happened?" Akemi was shocked. "Who erased her face?"

"The picture was fine just minutes ago." Mamoru pointed out.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi dashed towards him. "My bouquet is gone. I went to use the bathroom and it was gone. What do we do? The wedding will start soon."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Yuki had Sapphir light a bonfire and tossed the missing bouquet into the flames.<p>

* * *

><p>"Get the picture out of here first before anyone sees it." Hiroki advised.<p>

"Wait a minute." Akemi looked closer at the damaged photo. "Isn't this foundation? It looks like it's covered with foundation."

"Makeup?" Hiroki echoed.

"Haruno-san, there is no time." The wedding coordinator urged. "You'll have to carry this one. I couldn't find anything else."

"I'm not carrying these pathetic looking flowers!" Usagi snapped, tossing the bouquet to the floor. "How dare you even suggest it? Make me a new bouquet right now! I'd rather delay my wedding than carry this trash!"

"Usako, what's the matter?" Mamoru chided. "Father's here and our guests are here too. Calm down."

"How can I?" Usagi snapped. "I've prepared so much for this wedding. I've been dreaming of this wedding for so long. No one's going to ruin my wedding."

"Nobody's going to notice the bouquet when you look so beautiful." Mamoru tried to pacify her. "You could carry a pumpkin and they wouldn't notice."

"Don't humiliate yourself in front of our guests." Hiroki scolded. "Didn't you expect so much when you stole another woman's fiancé?"

* * *

><p>"Chiba Hiroki." Sapphir started, arriving at the events hall. "You allowed your son to betray the cousin family of the Uzumaki because of a Haruno. Do you think Yukino-sama will take this lying down?"<p>

"Has he gone out of his mind?" Mamoru echoed. "How dare he do that here?"

"Honey, get him out of here." Akemi pleaded. "This is so humiliating."

"The Uzumaki can only tolerate this much; we're the wealthiest and most influential family." Sapphir continued. "We protect our own."

"There must've been a misunderstanding" Hiroki tried to salvage the situation. "But let's stop this now. Let's not humiliate ourselves."

"What?" Sapphir echoed dismissively. "Misunderstanding? What could've Chiba Mamoru learnt from a father like you? Like father, like son. You think pride is everything; mark my words. You'll destroy your life someday because of your precious pride." With the tirade done, he exited the hall.

* * *

><p>"My goodness…" Akemi sighed, the new family exiting the events hall. "What a humiliation. I was humiliated in front of my friends."<p>

"We have to leave for the airport now." Mamoru told his parents. "I think Usako was in shock."

"I'm sorry, Father." Usagi apologized. "I must've lost my mind earlier. I'm sorry."

"I guess you can't hide your temper anywhere." Hiroki remarked.

"She's apologizing." Mamoru reminded. "We should blame the guy who trashed our wedding, not Usako."

"But Usagi must've been traumatized." Akemi noted. "She's looking pale. Maybe she shouldn't fly in that condition."

"I can rest on the flight." Usagi assured. "I'll be fine."

"It's not okay." Akemi scolded. "What if something happens to the baby? You should take care of yourself and give us a healthy grandchild. You should postpone your honeymoon." She told her son. "Don't you agree, honey?" she turned to her husband.

"Listen to her." Hiroki advised. "You can't travel in your condition. Go after you have the baby, and cancel everything."

"We can't do that" Mamoru protested. "We'll have to pay a penalty."

"You fool." Hiroki scolded. "Money is more important than your baby? I'll pay for the penalty, so come home right now."

"Listen to your father." Akemi agreed. "He may not sound it, but he's worried about his grandchild too. So just give in and give up on your honeymoon."

"Mom, wait!" Mamoru ran after his mother who had gotten into the sedan. "Father, mom…" both parents ignored him and drove off.

* * *

><p>"Look at this!" Usagi snapped, the married couple was now in their room. "We couldn't even go on our honeymoon. Couldn't you speak up to Father? How old are you? You still let your father order you around?"<p>

"But we had no choice." Mamoru pointed out. "I can't be stubborn when he was humiliated at the wedding. We can always go on a trip."

"Everything was ruined." Usagi fumed. "This isn't the wedding I've been dreaming of. I thought I'd be the happiest and most beautiful bride in the world. That crazy retainer ruined everything. I'm furious!"

"Don't be…" Mamoru pacified her. "It's spilt milk. But I'm worried about Mom and Father. They think you're pregnant and are so concerned about your health. What will happen when they find out you were lying? Just the thought of it scares me."

"We can always get pregnant." Usagi reminded.

"You're right." Mamoru realized. "We're more than capable of making a baby. You want to get to work right away?" he grinned.

"Get away from me." Usagi pushed him away. "It's our wedding night and we don't even have a bottle of wine."

"We don't need wine." Mamoru whispered. "You're sweeter than wine and I'm already drunk on you. Come on." He carried his wife into his arms and onto the bed.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	11. Family Life, Part One

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 9 is out and this is Chapter 10. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 10: Family Life, Part One

* * *

><p>"You scared me." Mamoru was pouring over some documents and shaken out of his concentration when Usagi slammed the door. "What's wrong?"<p>

"I'm so irritated." Usagi complained. "What's wrong with Mother? She wouldn't let us go on our honeymoon. She's driving me crazy."

"That's why you're upset?" Mamoru sighed. "That's not like you."

"Why is Mother so thoughtless?" Usagi retorted.

"Don't do it." Mamoru relented. "Don't do anything you don't want to do. I'll come up with something. Get changed. Let's go out to dinner. I'm craving a steak."

"Really?" Usagi ginned. "Will it be okay?"

"Don't trust me?" Mamoru raised a brow. "I don't know about Father, but I have Mom under my control. So wear the prettiest and sexiest outfit you have."

"Thank you." Usagi snuggled into her husband's body. "I knew I married a great guy."

* * *

><p>"Usako, let's make a toast." Mamoru suggested, pouring out the wine in the high-end restaurant. "To the glorious beginning of the second chapter of our lives."<p>

"To eternal loves even the gods would be jealous of." Usagi added and the couple toasted each other.

"This is like a dream." Mamoru mused. "Married with a woman I like."

"I'm happy that we're alone." Usagi beamed.

"My parents are not easy people to get along with." Mamoru reminded. "There will be some misunderstanding. You'd better be prepared for it."

"I'm not scared." Usagi assured. "I can do anything as long as you stay by my side. I'll be successful in both my marriage and work."

"Marriage is not some task." Mamoru stated. "You just concentrate on your work. I don't even want to picture you worrying about what to make for dinner and live a modest life. It's too scary to imagine that."

"Will you be scared if I wake up with messy hair and sleep in my eyes?" Usagi asked.

"You stay as my lover forever." Mamoru replied. "Wear the best designer clothes. Eat at the best restaurants. And carry the most luxurious accessories. Show off that you're my woman."

"Don't worry." Usagi assured. "I know I can do that. I'll show you how sexy and alluring a wife can be. And speaking of that, Mamo-chan, there's something I want to talk about."

* * *

><p>"It's been waiting for its rightful owner to return." Yukino told her daughter showing Yuki the untouched art room.<p>

"Oh Mother." Yuki teared, turning to her mother when she saw her art room in the basement. "Thank you." She hugged the Uzumaki matriarch.

"Come." Yukino gestured. "Follow me, we're going shopping."

* * *

><p>"Pick out some clothes, coats, handbags and shoes." Yukino instructed the store attendant. "Something simple and not too fancy. This looks good." She pulled out a fur coat. "Try this on. With a matching handbag and shoes."<p>

"It does look good on her." The attendant praised after Yuki stepped out of the dressing room. "Yuki-sama has a good figure and she also has very graceful features."

"That's right." Yukino agreed.

* * *

><p>"Who's this?" a feminine voice inquired, stopping before Mamoru who was admiring her legs outside Usagi's newly opened beauty salon. "Mamoru-sempai, it's you, isn't it?"<p>

"Hi Sakuno, long time no see." Mamoru replied.

"How come you never returned my calls?" the newly identified Sakuno whined. "Did something happen?"

"No…" Mamoru stammered. "I was away on business… to Europe."

"I missed you so much." Sakuno latched on his arm. "I'm free today. You want to go to our usual hangout?"

"Are you crazy?" Mamoru pulled her off. "It's board daylight now. Are you drunk?"

"I thought you were mine." Sakuno pouted, stealing a kiss from Mamoru. "Don't be coy."

"Who are you?" Usagi demanded, pushing Sakuno off her husband. "You have nothing better to do than seducing a married man?"

"Who are you?" Sakuno retorted. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm Chiba Mamoru's wife." Usagi glared. "Now you know what you re guilty of? Seducing a married man in board daylight for some money. Don't you have any pride? You vulgar and superficial wretch!"

"Usako, wait…" Mamoru placed himself between the two women. "Calm down. There's nothing going on between us. We just ran into each other here." He gestured to the pavement. Really!" he insisted.

"She kisses a guy she just ran into?" Usagi snapped. "She couldn't do that unless she was crazy. I'll teach her a lesson she'll never forget. I can take anything but not losing my husband to other women." Pushing Mamoru aside, she tussled with Sakuno with Mamoru trying to stop the two feuding women to no avail.

* * *

><p><em>Haruno Usagi,<em> Yuki mused as she watched the scene from her sedan. _That's nothing if compared to with you did to me. You can look forward to it. I'll let you taste the humiliation of losing your man to another woman._

* * *

><p>"Usako!" Mamoru hurried into his wife's office. "Why are you giving me so much grief? How come you leave like that?"<p>

"Get out." Usagi snapped. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Please trust me." Mamoru pleaded. "There's nothing between Sakuno and me. We just met there and exchanged greetings."

"Don't even mention that wretch's name in front of me!" Usagi glared. "It's disgusting! She's not even worth my jealousy. She's humiliating me."

"But you can't go after her in the middle of the street." Mamoru reminded. "Just calm down. Let's go. I have something to show you."

"Don't touch me." Usagi fought him off. "You're not getting away with this so easily."

"Come on…" Mamoru pulled her out.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here?" Usagi asked when Mamoru pulled her to a showroom.<p>

"What do you think we're doing at a car dealer's shop?" Mamoru inquired. "I'm buying you a car. It's my wedding gift to you."

"Really?" Usagi beamed. "But Father will be furious when he found out."

"I'm not a little kid." Mamoru pouted. "He can't tell me what not to do. Just pick the car you want."

"But you're making me more suspicious." Usagi cast a wry look at him. "Are you sure there was nothing going on with that little girl?"

"You think I'm nuts?" Mamoru chided. "The ink on our marriage certificate is not even dry. Now I'm very satisfied having only you are my woman. Don't be mad at me. Just pick a car."

* * *

><p>"Yuki," Yukino approached her daughter who was clearing up the makeup table of one of their beauty salons. "You have a makeover job right now; a VIP client is having her engagement party later today and she wants an elegant look."<p>

"Of course, Mother." Yuki smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek. Grabbing her makeup kit, she headed out.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	12. Family Life, Part Two

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 10 is out and this is Chapter 11. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 11: Family Life, Part Two

* * *

><p>Yuki stepped on the starting block by the public pool, ready to dive into the water when Mamoru came out from the elevator.<p>

Calming her nerves down, she cut neatly into the water and started swimming, Mamoru diving into the water two lanes beside her minutes later.

* * *

><p>After her swim later, Yuki exited from the changing room and spotted Mamoru fawning over two younger women by the poolside. Whipping out her camera phone, she snapped photos of the discriminating scene.<p>

* * *

><p>"Of all of the restaurants out there, why did they have to come here?" Yuki hissed, spotting the extended Chiba family entering the same restaurant she and her mother were in. "They're ruining our dinner."<p>

"Do you want to switch places?" Yukino asked her daughter.

"It's okay." Yuki assured. "We don't have to do that. Why avoid them when we're strangers now? I have no reason to run from them."

"In that case, let's just enjoy our dinner since we're already here." Yukino nodded.

* * *

><p>"Mother, what would you like?" Usagi asked. "Their set menu is not bad. Shall I order the set menu?"<p>

"Yes, order the most expensive stuff." Mamoru replied. "We seldom eat outside."

"My goodness," Akemi gaped when she looked at the price. "But this is so expensive."

"I'm buying today." Usagi smiled. "Mother, here." She pulled out an envelope from her bag. "It's your allowance. I'll give you an allowance every month."

"Allowance?" Akemi echoed and looked into the envelope. "My goodness." She gushed. "You're giving all this to me? I've hit a jackpot."

* * *

><p>Days later…<p>

"Yuki-san." Etsko Emi greeted Yuki.

"Etsuko-san." Yuki blinked at the tycoon heiress.

"Please set a schedule for me." Emi requested. "I thought about going to Bella Beauty Shop, but now that you're here, I know I can safely trust you to do my face."

"I'll have to check my planner." Yuki replied. "I'll give you a call once I've set a time."

"Thanks, Yuki-san." Emi beamed. "I owe you one."

"Just drop the san and we'll call it even." Yuki smiled.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you the daughter of the Etsko Group chairman?" Usagi stopped Emi as the heiress was exiting the Hisako Beauty Shop. "Why haven't you come by our shop lately?"<p>

"I've been busy." Emi replied. "But what brings you here?"

"I came to discuss the upcoming makeup show with Mrs. Uzumaki." Usagi replied. "You were here too?"

"Well," Emi started. "I did my makeup for my engagement here. I loved it so I came to book for my wedding makeup, too."

"What do you mean?" Usagi's warning bells were ringing in her head. "You should let me do it. Who did your makeup?"

"She's Mrs. Uzumaki's daughter." Emi smiled. "She still has that very unique way of using colors."

"Mrs. Uzumaki's daughter?" Usagi echoed. "She's that good?"

"Her skills are better than yours, that's for sure." Emi added. "Not only that, there's something… different about her than before. She said she'll call me if she can find a time slot."

* * *

><p>"How dare she steal my client?" Usagi fumed, returning to her office. "She had taste? You dare bruise my ego? Ms. Uzumaki, I won't take this. You'll pay for it. This is Chiba Usagi." She dialed a number. "How many managers do they have at Hisako Beauty Shop? Four? Can you arrange a meeting with them now? Yes, right now. Thanks."<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm Chiba Usagi from Bella Beauty Shop." Usagi introduced herself after meeting up with the four managers of her competitor in a café. "I won't beat about the bush. I want to recruit all four of you."<p>

"Pardon?" the four women echoed.

"I have a very good offer for you." Usagi added. "You'll keep your titles and I'll give you a 20% raise. What do you think?"

"Are you serious?" the oldest of the four asked.

"I wouldn't be kidding with busy people." Usagi assured. "But I do have a condition. You have to report to our shop from tomorrow morning. As you know, we're very busy. What will do you? Make your decision now. I have to find other people if you say no."

"We…" the four women looked at each other. "Reject."

"What?" Usagi was shocked.

"We would _never_ betray Uzumaki-sama for just petty money." The makeup artist beside Usagi snapped.

"Not after how Uzumaki-sama trained us and took care of our families during the worldwide financial crisis!" the artist sitting opposite Usagi glared.

"So you can take your offer and shove it!" the four women huffed and exited the café.

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki-sama." The four managers greeted the mother-daughter pair after entering the main office after their lunch break. "Chiba-san from Bella came to us just now and offered us higher salaries to work for her."<p>

"Of course we said no." the oldest manager assured. "We can never betray you, not after how you protected our families from the financial crisis four years ago."

"Mrs. Chiba." Yukino snorted. "She's stabbing us in the back?"

* * *

><p>Stepping out to the wooden platform of the beauty shop, Yuki opened the file that contained the pictures she took on her camera phone at the swimming pool earlier that week. Opening a new message, she attached the photos to the MMS and sent it to Usagi's phone.<p>

* * *

><p>Usagi was fuming when she recalled the four women's rejection and was shocked to see the photos Yuki sent her using an unregistered number.<p>

Storming out, she started her car and drove off.

Stopping at a traffic light, she turned and was shocked to see someone she was not expecting to see in the sedan beside her car. "Ami…" she was stunned to see Yuki seated in the front passenger seat, talking avidly to Sapphir who was driving.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	13. Family Life, Part Three

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 11 is out and this is Chapter 12. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 12: Family Life, Part Three

* * *

><p>Usagi tried to cut into the lane to follow Yuki after Sapphir drove off, only to be cut off by the incoming vehicles and causing her to lose the pair's trail. Biting back a curse, Usagi drove on.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mr. Chiba is not in now." Mamoru's secretary tried to stop Usagi from entering the office. "Please wait outside."<p>

"Don't you know who I am?" Usagi snapped, shaking the younger woman off. "I'm his wife."

"I'm sorry." The new PA apologized. "I didn't recognize you."

"You call yourself his PA when you don't even know me?" Usagi barked. "Didn't you come to our wedding? You expect to keep this job?"

"What's going on?" Hiroki entered the office. "What's all the noise?"

"I'm sorry, Father." Usagi replied. "She treated me like a solicitor."

"That gives you the right to raise your voice at the office?" Hiroki inquired. "This is Director Chiba's wife." He introduced. "Remember her now."

"I'm sorry, sir." The PA apologized. "I'll be careful next time."

"Where did he go?" Hiroki asked, noticing Mamoru was missing.

"He went for a workout." The PA replied.

"He's working out when there are tons of work to be done?" Hiroki was astonished. "That idiot. I'm a very conservative man." He informed his new daughter-in-law after the PA excused herself after serving tea. "I don't like women coming to the office. If there is anything, talk to him at home."

"It couldn't wait that long." Usagi insisted. "I think Mamo-chan is fooling around. I got a picture of him flirting with women on my phone."

"You're the one from his playboy ways." Hiroki reminded. "Did you have to come to his office and yell at the top of your lungs for that?"

"Father, how can you say that?" Usagi asked. "Do you want him to get divorced? You chided him from fooling around when he was with Ami. But you don't care about him anymore?"

"How dare you talk back to me?" Hiroki glared. "Ami wasn't like you. She never caused a scene at the office."

"I'm not Ami!" Usagi snapped. "Don't ask me to live like her! Like a fool to always trust in her lover. I won't live like her like a weakling after losing the man she loves! I'll change Mamoru's ways. No matter what I do, please don't get yourself involved. Excuse me." With that, she walked out.

"That arrogant…" Hiroki stammered in fury. "She's nothing like Ami. How did she end up in our family?"

* * *

><p>"Where are you now?" Usagi called Mamoru as she drove. "At the gym? Don't talk so much,, Get changed and come home right now. Come home if you want to know!" she snapped and ended the call. "Why is everyone comparing me to Ami?" she fumed. "Why is she getting in my way even after she annulled the engagement? She can't be…" she muttered, recalling the scene, from before and recognizing Sapphir. "She can't be an Uzumaki, can she? But if she is really an Uzumaki..."<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm home." Usagi greeted her mother-in-law. "I'm going up to the room."<p>

"Was that my daughter-in-law just now?" Akemi wondered. "Her attitude is so cold that I thought she wasn't a human."

"She's probably not feeling well." Mamoru defended. "She's really busy at work."

"You get no respect at home because you fool around outside." Hiroki snapped. "How dare you cause trouble over women again already?"

"Trouble over women?" Akemi echoed. "Did you get into trouble again?"

"No, I wouldn't do that!" Mamoru protested. "I'm going up, too."

"That fool…" Akemi muttered. "She's going to have you on a tight leash now. I'll get no respect from her now."

* * *

><p>"What is it now?" Mamoru asked, entering the room. "Why are you getting all irritable?"<p>

"Explain this." Usagi took out her phone and pulled out the picture. "Who sent this to me? What are you doing out there?" she demanded, tossing the phone to Mamoru.

"What's this?" Mamoru gave the screen a closer look. "This is at the pool… who sent you this picture?"

"You're asking me?" Usagi shot back. "Ask those cheap women around you. Are you already fooling around on me? You barely change your habit. What is it, a chronic condition? If that's the case, I have no desire to clean after your messes. Let's call it quits now."

"How can you say that?" Mamoru chided. "I have no one else but you. Maybe I have some women who're still pining for me, but I have no control over them. You have to be more understanding."

"Why do I have to be so understanding?" Usagi fired back. "Just how many women do you have? Were you this spineless?"

"This is crazy." Mamoru scolded. "I was just talking to her. I can still talk, can't I? Don't you trust me?"

"How can I?" Usagi retorted. "I know you lied through your teeth when you were seeing me. The pool? Fine. I'll find out who did this."

* * *

><p>"Yuki-sama," Sapphir entered the basement art room with a cup of peppermint tea. "Try this new blend. You're studying?" he was surprised to see Yuki hit the books. "Get some rest, you'll collapse at this rate."<p>

"It's just a refresher course." Yuki assured. "I thought I forgot everything after spending too much time as Mizuno Ami, but things about being Uzumaki Yuki are coming back."

"I bought some supplements for you." Sapphir placed the pill bottle on the table. "I know you won't take it easy, so take some supplements at least. And these are gloves and hat I bought for you for Christmas." He placed the bag on the table. "Use it when you're cold. Good night, Yuki-sama." With that, he exited.

"Thank you, Sapphir." Yuki smiled, taking out the fur gloves and hat.

* * *

><p>"Mother, I'm going to work early today." Usagi informed. "I have important clients today."<p>

"What about breakfast?" Akemi inquired. "Have a glass of milk at least."

"It's okay." Usagi replied. "I don't have any appetite. Mamo-chan, are you doing to the pool today?"

"Yes, I've already paid the membership fees." Mamoru nodded. "And I've gained some weight."

"Alright," Usagi remarked. "I'll call you in the afternoon. I'll be off now."

* * *

><p>"Is everyone ready?" Usagi addressed her managers. "We'll be working at the ambassadors' wives luncheon today. You do their hair and I'll be doing their makeup. And make some room for those who couldn't make appointments. Get moving."<p>

* * *

><p>"It's the annual meeting of the ambassadors' wives." Yukino addressed her team leaders. "We only have two of them coming to us but we have to do our best for our image. Escort them well. Yuki, you do their makeup."<p>

"Yes madam." Yuki nodded.

Fortunately, Yuki's first customer was the China ambassador's wife, giving her the opportunity to use her multilingual skills.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Usagi asked when her assistant rushed into her office. "What happened to our clients?"<p>

"The British and Japanese ambassadors' wives just canceled." Her assistant replied.

"Canceled?" Usagi echoed. "That can't be. Where else would they go?"

"Turns out many of them went to Hisako Beauty Shop." The female assistant replied. "Mrs. Uzumaki's daughter is gaining a great reputation. They say she's good and courteous. The Chinese ambassador's wife highly recommended her. So they're going ot Hisako Beauty Shop."

"What?" Usagi frowned. "We're losing our clients to a rookie? We lost our clients to them? What's her name?"

"Her name is Uzumaki Yuki." The assistant answered.

Usagi fumed and sent her files flying to the ground.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	14. Family Life, Part Four

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 12 is out and this is Chapter 13. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 13: Family Life, Part Four

* * *

><p>"Director." Fumiko, Usagi's subordinate came in. "I don't know if I should tell you this."<p>

"What is it?" Usagi inquired. "Tell me."

"The ambassadors' wives who went Hisako Beauty Shop want to get their facials from Uzumaki Yuki from now on." Fumiko informed. "She didn't study aboard, but she can speak foreign languages and is talented, too."

"Shut up!" Usagi snapped. "That rookie can't be my rival. Makeup is an art. You need to be born with talent and need proper education, too. I studied in Osaka for five years without sleep. And she dare try to complete with me? Who'd dare insult me?"

"I'm sorry if I offended you." Fumiko apologized. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Get her phone number right now." Usagi ordered. "I need to talk to her.

* * *

><p>"Mother, I bought lunch." Yuki entered her mother's office with two packets of soup noodles.<p>

The mother-daughter pair were about to open the plastic lids when Yuki's cellphone rang.

"Who is it?" Yukino asked.

"Chiba Usagi, Chiba Mamoru's wife." Yuki replied. "I'll answer it; I have no reason to avoid her anyway. Hello." She flipped open her phone.

"Ms. Uzumaki Yuki?" Usagi stated.

"Yes, this is she." Yuki confirmed. "Who is this?"

"I'm Chiba Usagi from Bella Beauty Shop." Usagi answered. "I'll skip the introduction since you must know about me."

"Yes, I've heard of you." Yuki admitted. "But why did you call?"

"I heard you didn't get proper training but your skills aren't too bad." Usagi replied. "How would you like to work with me and gain more experience? If I think you're talented, I'd like to train you myself."

"Are you trying to scout me?" Yuki inquired.

"That's not an appropriate term." Usagi corrected. "I would try to scout a rookie like you. "I'm just giving you a chance since you'll end up a janitor at a business going downhill."

"Let me make myself clear." Yuki retorted. "Offer me 100 billion if you want me."

"What?" Usagi echoed. "10 billion?"

"Is it too much?" Yuki shot back. "Then can I knock off a few hundred thousand dollars. Think about it and call me back if you're still interested. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"10 billion?" Usagi hissed, after Yuki ended the call. "That arrogant witch! How dare she try to deal with me? Just wait and see. I'll be trampling all over you."

"What did she say?" Yukino asked.

"She asked me to come work for Bella." Yuki replied. "She wants to train me. She's still not satisfied after trying to scout all the managers?"

"Well, congratulations." Yukino chuckled. "You even got her to offer you a job. She's probably on her way here right now after the way you turned her down."

"This is getting very interesting." Yuki smirked.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Mrs. Uzumaki." Usagi greeted Yukino in the office.<p>

"I'm glad you came." Yukino noted. "I've been meaning to go see you. It's nice you're here. Sit down." She gestured.

"I'm disappointed." Usagi stated. "I always thought you were a logical and well-mannered person. But those ambassadors' wives, that was very childish of you. How could you steal our clients? That was very cowardly."

"I'm sorry." Yukino remarked. "But I didn't steal anybody. It was their choice to cancel their appointments with you and come to our shop."

"You think I'd believe that?" Usagi retorted.

"Just tell me what you came to say." Yukino stated.

"I came to meet with Uzumaki Yuki." Usagi replied. "I want to see her."

"I'm sorry, but she's busy and can't even spare a minute." Yukino replied. "If you really want to see her, make an appointment with her. I guess your business has gotten slower if you hav time to come out during work hours. Then again, rumor has it Bella isn't what they used to be. You can leave now. Goodbye."

* * *

><p>"Madam." Usagi was met by one of her customers. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I heard good things about them, so I dropped by." Madam Ayano, the wife of Ayano Electronics, replied. "And they're better than I expected. I'm so satisfied. I really like Uzumaki Yuki who works here."

"Is that right?" Usagi muttered.

"So I was wondering if I can get a refund from your shop's voucher?" Madam Ayano inquired.

"Go ahead." Usagi replied. "I'll give you a refund. But it won't be easy to get an appointment when you come back." With that, she stormed out.

* * *

><p>"Chiba Mamoru, Haruno Usagi," Yuki voiced in her arts room, raising her wine glass. "Shall we make a toast? To your utterly wrecked honeymoon." with that, she downed the glass.<p>

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	15. The Temptation Begins

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 13 is out and this is Chapter 14. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 14: The Temptation Begins

* * *

><p>"Yuki-sama." Sapphir knocked on Yuki's arts room's door. "Yukino invited to the Daichi's anniversary party and she wants me to accompany her. It's a dance party, and I don't like those occasions. And Chiba Mamoru is attending as well. I don't want to run into him there."<p>

"Sapphir, do you mind if I go?" Yuki inquired.

"But Mr. Chiba will be there as well." Sapphir reminded.

"I couldn't run from him forever." Yuki stated. "I think it's time I meet him now."

"But why go out of your way to meet him?" Sapphir was puzzled. "I understand." He sighed. "Do as you wish if you are sure. The party is at seven tonight, at Temptation Hotel. Will you be alright?"

"Yes, I have to go." Yuki nodded. "I have to get ready."

"Yuki-sama…" Sapphir blinked.

"Don't worry, Sapphir." Yuki assured. "I'm meeting him not as Mizuno Ami, but as Uzumaki Yuki. I'm not scared anymore."

* * *

><p>"How about this shirt and tie?" Usagi asked, testing out her pickings on Mamoru. "I think you'll look splendid."<p>

"I don't care." Mamoru scoffed. "Why make me go when I don't want to go?"

"But it's Daichi's Anniversary party." Usagi reminded. "All your successful friends will be there. You can't miss it. You have to network. Just do as I say."

"You never know," Mamoru sighed. "But they're arrogant jerks. They think they're a different breed they even asked me what kind of kindergarten my grandfather went to."

"You don't have to be intimidated." Usagi soothed. "You're the heir of Chiba Enterprises. You're no longer new money."

"But I'll end up a scared wallflower at the party." Mamoru pointed out. "It makes me unconfident. I feel like a pig dragged to a slaughterhouse."

* * *

><p>Now decked in her thigh-high silver spaghetti-strap ruffle dress, Yuki put on the last touches of her makeup and droned on a pair of dangling earrings.<p>

* * *

><p>Outside the event hall, Mamoru exchanged pleasantries with the organizer.<p>

* * *

><p>On the dance floor, Yuki has since long arrived and was showing off her dancing skills with an unnamed partner.<p>

Mamoru entered the event hall, grabbing a glass of wine on the way as his eyes focused on Yuki's shapely legs. Gawking when Yuki's partner bent her over, giving him a perfect view of her cleavage, Mamoru gaped in recognition when he got a closer look. "Ami…" he stammered, dropping his glass in shock, Yuki's partner twirling her around and the Uzumaki heiress stopping in mid-pose. Backing off, he fled, just as Yuki's partner ended the dance number with a dramatic twist.

* * *

><p>After composing himself in the washroom, Mamoru returned to the party.<p>

"Excuse me." He voiced, after finding Yuki chatting with her dance partner.

"Yes?" Yuki turned away from her former conversation.

"Don't I know you?" Mamoru frowned. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Well, you are…" Yuki racked her mind. "Do you know me?"

"You really don't know me?" Mamoru pressed, grabbing Yuki's arm. "You're just putting up a show, aren't you? I'm sorry." He mumbled, Yuki having dropped her wine glass and revealing the burnt scar on her thigh.

"No, it's okay." Yuki assured. "You must've mistaken me for someone else."

"Yes." Mamoru admitted. "But your name is…"

"Yuki." A voice cut in.

"Isao-nil-san." Yuki turned. "My mother and Sapphir couldn't make it. Congratulations."

"I haven't seen you in so long." The event organizer remarked. "No wonder Demando and Sapphir were bragging about you. You dance great and you look beautiful."

"You're too kind." Yuki chided. "You look great, too, like always."

"Remember the time you fell off a horse when you were little?" Isao reminded. "You didn't even cry on the way to the hospital. Still remember that I said you were special?"

"Of course." Yuki chuckled. "Mother never me on a horse after that accident." She pouted.

"Let me introduce you." Isao chuckled. "This is Chiba Mamoru, my friend from middle school. He's the heir of the Chiba Enterprises. And this is Uzumaki Yuki, my friend's sister. Our mothers are friends too."

"I see." Mamoru nodded. "How do you do, Uzumaki Yuki?"

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." Yuki nodded.

"Go ahead and mingle then." Isao stated.

"You're the heir of Chiba Enterprises?" Yuki wondered. "That's great. I've always admired people in the business."

"It's not a big company." Mamoru related. "But you look a lot like someone I know."

"Who?" Yuki inquired. "Your first love? Your girlfriend?"

"No, my friend's sister." Mamoru replied. "You have a different air about you but you look and sound just like her. Like twins."

"Chiba!" a voice called. "You attend this kind of parties, too?"

"Yes," Mamoru started. "How have you been, Iwao-senpai?"

"Times have gotten good." Iwao noted. "For a crybaby like you to be invited to high society functions. Your father's still in hotelier? They say you can even buy class with money these days but what happened to you? Look at that tie. Here, let me fix it for you." Pulling Mamoru close, he planted his cake slice into Mamoru's suit. "Don't be such a wimp." He mocked. "Didn't you father buy you some tonics?"

In retaliation, Yuki grabbed a cake and tossed it at Iwao and his cohorts, before throwing her unfinished wine at them for good measure.

"You're such a bunch of cowards." Yuki sneered. "I don't know who you are, but you're the one without class. Don't you have better things to do than making fun of your kouhai? Let's go." She took Mamoru by the arm. "They're not worth your time." With that, she pulled Mamoru off.

* * *

><p>"Your shirt is ruined." Yuki noted, once they were outside.<p>

"It's okay." Mamoru assured. "I can change at home."

"I have my brother's shirt in the car." Yuki stated. "You can wear that. The cream smells."

"It's okay." Mamoru remarked. "You don't have to do that. I can't impose on you. I already ruined your evening."

"Just do as I say." Yuki chided. "I'd be embarrassed if you turned down my kindness." With a bright smile, she pulled Mamoru out.

* * *

><p>"That shirt looks good on you." Yuki praised. "The color and design look very good on you."<p>

"I don't know if I can accept this." Mamoru remarked.

"It didn't fit my brother, so I was going to return it anyway." Yuki shrugged. "Right, I threw away your shirt. I don't think you can wash that stain out."

"Good." Mamoru nodded. "Thank you. But you have some temper. Where do you get the courage to do something like that in public?"

"I can't stand in justice." Yuki smiled. "Must've been my Uzumaki blood; I just can't let those cowards look down on other people. I'd done the same for anybody."

"I don't mean to offend you." Mamoru started, eying Yuki's wound. "But how did you get that scar?"

"I got burned at a fireplace when I was seven." Yuki replied. "Even reconstructive surgery couldn't cover it. Does it gross you out?"

"No, I just noticed it." Mamoru stammered. "You look a lot like that person I know but you're nothing like her. You're confident and bold. It's nice."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Yuki giggled. "You should go now. Since the party is over, I'm going home. Maybe I'll have a drink with my mother."

"Okay." Mamoru nodded. "Here, this is my business card." He dug into his pocket and took out his card. "Give me a call when you can. I should pay you back for this."

"You don't have to." Yuki noted. "But I'll take it just in case. Goodbye."

* * *

><p>"Was I dreaming?" Mamoru muttered, after he got out of the car and Yuki drove off. "How can she look just like her? No, she's not Ami." he shook his head. "She's definitely not Ami. Then who is she?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Yuki-sama, I brought some warm milk." Sapphir entered Yuki's room. "It'll help you fall asleep."<p>

"Thank you." Yuki nodded.

"There's something I want to ask you." Sapphir stated. "Why do you want to see Chiba Mamoru again? If your goal is to scare him off, I wish you wouldn't do it. You could be in danger."

"I'd be in danger if I see him as Mizuno Ami." Yuki remarked. "But not if I'm Uzumaki Yuki. Don't worry."

"I'm afraid you'll get hurt, Yuki-sama." Sapphir voiced.

"I don't care what happens to me." Yuki insisted. "I won't listen to anyone else until I get everything I want. Thanks for the milk." _I'm sorry, Sapphir._ She thought, the older male exiting her room. _I know how you feel about me, but this is something I have to do._

* * *

><p>"How was the party?" Usagi beamed, greeting her returning husband. "Did you meet a lot of good friends?"<p>

"There are no good friends." Mamoru retorted. "They're all rich jerks."

"But you need a good network to grow your business." Usagi reminded. "What's this shirt?" she demanded, seeing Mamoru's new shirt. "It's not what you wore."

"A waiter split wine on my shirt, so I borrowed it from a friend." Mamoru explained.

"Are you telling the truth?" Usagi glared.

"I wouldn't lie to you." Mamoru soothed her.

"Fine, I'll believe you." Usagi relented. "I'll draw you a bath. Go wash up."

"It's like I'm under a spell." Mamoru muttered after Usagi went to prepare the bath.

* * *

><p>"Usako, can you dance?" Mamoru inquired after Usagi snuggled under the covers with him.<p>

"What brought that on?" Usagi wondered.

"I just simply asked." Mamoru replied. "I wonder what kind of dancer you'd make. There were tango dancers at the party tonight. They looked great."

"I don't have time to learn dancing." Usagi muttered. "And I'm not interested."

* * *

><p>"Mother, I'm planning to expand the beauty shop." Yuki told Yukino. "I want to expand the beauty shop business. Bella's having financial problems and contracted me about taking over some of their shares. I've decided to buy the shares. I'm intending to manage the new branch."<p>

* * *

><p>"What?" Usagi echoed. "Hisako Beauty Shop will take over our shop? Who told you that stupid rumor?"<p>

"Our boss is thinking of selling this shop and concentrating on the other two." Fumiko informed.

"You can go." Usagi dismissed Fumiko and dialed a number. "Boss, this is Usagi. What is this about Hisako Beauty Shop taking over this shop? How can you decide that without discussing it with me?" she retorted after a while. "Did you forget the terms of our contract? You expect me to work with Ms. Uzumaki? No, you can't do that. Put that plan on hold. I'll take over this shop. You can't sell this shop to Ms. Uzumaki. Mamo-chan, it's me." She dialed Mamoru after a while. "Come to the shop right now. I have something important to discuss with you."

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Mamoru asked. "What's the fuss? All right, I'll be there. Hello, this is Chiba Mamoru." He answered when his cellphone rang. "Uzumaki Yuki? Who is Uzumaki Yuki? You mean from the party last night." He remembered.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." Yuki voiced. "But can you meet me right now? There's something I have to buy today and I forgot my wallet at home. I happened to have your card on me, so I called. You don't have to if you are busy."<p>

"No, I'm not busy at all." Mamoru replied. "I'll be right there. I should help you out. I owe you one. Where should I meet you?"

"I'm around the Aichi district." Yuki replied. "I didn't really expect you to come. I'll see you soon. What do you think of this ring?" she flashed the diamond ring at Mamoru. "I've been dying to buy this ring but I left my wallet at home today. And I want to buy it. That's why I had to call you."

"It's very pretty." Mamoru admitted. "Not the ring. I meant your hand. Excuse me, how much?" he turned to the shop attendant and pulled out his credit card.

"Thank you so much." Yuki smiled. "Are you free tonight? I have to pay you back. Will come to my dance studio? Please be my partner if you can. I'll be your dance instructor."

* * *

><p>"Yuki, I don't think the takeover of Bella will pan out." Yukino informed her daughter. "Mrs. Chiba said she'd take it over. Then again, she'll never work for us."<p>

"Why don't we offer more money?" Yuki suggested. "Judging from what I know of her, she'll do anything to get what she wants. I'll be fun to start a little deal between Chiba Usagi and her boss."

"That's not a bad idea." Yukino agreed. "If we're not going to buy it anyway."

"Madam, Mrs. Chiba from Bella is here." Yukino's assistant reported.

* * *

><p>"Boss, this is Usagi." Usagi called her superior after Yukino informed her that she would be paying another $20 million extra for buy over Bella. "You want to do business with me? You have to let me take over Bella. I don't care how much; I'll match any offer. So, stop stalling. Uzumaki Yuki is Mrs. Uzumaki's daughter?" she mused. "Then, that's all the more reason I can't let that woman take over Bella. That cunning old witch."<p>

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	16. Worming Back Into His Life

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 14 is out and this is Chapter 15. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 15: Worming Back Into His Life

* * *

><p>Later that night, Mamoru had arrived at Yuki's dance studio as promised. He was gawking at Yuki's fluid movements on the dance floor when his cellphone rang and he took the call.<p>

"What's the matter?" Yuki inquired, seeing the freaked out expression Mamoru had after receiving a call. "Was that bad news?"

"No, it's nothing." Mamoru replied.

"I said I'll teach you how to dance today." Yuki reminded. "Get comfortable first." She reached out and loosened his tie. "Take off your jacket."

"I'm sorry, but I can't today." Mamoru stopped her. "Something happened at home. I have to go."

"Really?" Yuki noted. "Then go."

"I'll call you tomorrow." Mamoru promised. "I'm sorry." With that, he hurried off.

"Sapphir," Yuki blinked, stopping in mid-stride when the music was suddenly turned off. "How did you find me here?"

"You were meeting Chiba here?" Sapphir questioned.

"I'm sorry, but please don't get involved." Yuki requested.

"How can I not?" Sapphir retorted. "How can I ignore it when you're jumping into fire with a bomb in your hands? Please, tell me what you are thinking, Yuki-sama. What do you plan to do with him? Do you still have feelings left for him?"

"Perhaps." Yuki replied. "I can't believe he betrayed me, so I'm going to seduce him again as Uzumaki Yuki. I'm no longer the weak and pathetic Mizuno Ami; I'm now the daughter of the owner of Hisako Beauty Shop. I'm a successful makeup artist who can play golf and speak multiple languages. Am I not good enough to be Chiba Mamoru's woman again?"

"What are you saying?" Sapphir pleaded. "I know you are lying."

"I'm not lying." Yuki fired back. "I thought I hated him, but I realized it after seeing him again. I want to be with him again. So don't meddle in my business anymore! I'm the only one to decide whether to take revenge!"

* * *

><p><em>Why are you lying?<em> Sapphir wondered, entering Yuki's room to find a crossed out and blotted picture of Mamoru hidden behind a canvas. _You despise him. Why do you hang around your ex-fiancée's side? You should let him go, instead of hurting like this, Yuki-sama._

* * *

><p>"Mamo-chan, can you get a loan?" Usagi inquired, once the couple was in their room, Usagi having informed Mamoru about her decision to take over Bella.<p>

"Are you nuts?" Mamoru retorted. "Where am I going to find that kind of money? I have enough on my mind now. There's no choice, give up on that shop."

"I can't do that." Usagi snapped. "I'd rather die than give up on the shop. I can't let Mrs. Uzumaki take over the shop."

"Then, what will do you?" Mamoru asked.

"I'll take over Bella no matter what you say." Usagi stood her ground. "My survival and pride rides on this. I'll lose to Mrs. Uzumaki if I give up now. And I can't let her daughter take Bella away from me."

* * *

><p>Back in her room, Yuki took out a large cardboard box from under her desk, opening it to reveal Mamoru's dirtied, but now dry-cleaned shirt from before. Putting it back into the box, she tossed in a blue silk tie and closed the box.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Mamoru was pacing up and down his office when his cellphone rang. "Yes, Yuki-san." He hurriedly took the call, seeing the familiar number. "I'm sorry, I should've called you first."<p>

"Are you busy now?" Yuki asked.

"No, not really." Mamoru replied. "But you don't sound so good. What's wrong?" he asked, hearing Yuki's painful gasp. "Are you hurt?"

"I sprained my ankle while dancing." Yuki explained. "I'm sorry, but could you come to the dance studio? I can't walk."

"Sure, I'll be there." Mamoru nodded. "Don't move. Maybe you'd injured a bone."

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Mamoru hurried into the studio to find the wincing Yuki on the floor. "Are you hurt badly?"<p>

"I don't think I broke any bone, but I sprained my ankle." Yuki remarked.

"What happened?" Mamoru inquired, kneeling beside her. "You should've been more careful." He chided, tending gently to the sprain when Yuki yelped in pain.

"There was no one here and I didn't want to worry my family." Yuki added. "You were the only one I could call. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry." Mamoru assured. "I'm glad you called me."

"Then, would you take me home?" Yuki requested. "I can't walk on my own."

"Take you home?" Mamoru echoed.

"Why?" Yuki blinked. "You can't? Then again, I guess not." She shrugged. "You must be worried about your wife."

"No, I'm not." Mamoru protested. "I'm only taking an injured friend home. This is nothing compared to what you did for me at the party. Here, get on my back." He shifted. "I'll carry you to the car." Allowing the wincing Yuki on his back, Mamoru carried her off.

* * *

><p>"It's an old house." Yuki stated, Mamoru entering the living room with her on his back. "I grew up here. I'd have tidied up if I knew I'd have a guest."<p>

"No, you have a nice house." Mamoru remarked. "A very solid foundation."

"That's my room." Yuki nodded to the basement. "There." She gestured to the sofa in her bedroom slash arts room.

"Be careful." Mamoru warned, placing her down. "You paint?" he inquired, taking a look around.

"Yes." Yuki nodded. " I won several contests, too. But I gave up on painting to help with Mom's business. It's just a hobby now."

"You have many talents." Mamoru praised. "You're a painter and a dancer."

"Mamoru-san, I'm sorry, but would you bring me some ice?" Yuki requested. "I need some ice on my ankle."

"Give me a minute." Mamoru nodded.

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Yuki inquired, limping out of her room after seeing Mamoru receive a call. "You have bad news?"<p>

"It's nothing." Mamoru replied. "Something happened at work. I have to go now. I'm sorry." With that, he hurried off.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	17. Misunderstandings

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 15 is out and this is Chapter 16. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 16: Misunderstandings

* * *

><p>"I heard you went out." Yukino looked at her daughter. "Is it settled?"<p>

"Yes, Yuki nodded. "I'm sorry I stayed out so late."

"Chiba Usagi is something else." Yukino noted. "She paid an additional $300 million to stop me from taking over Bella. I guess her in-laws helped her."

"I bet she couldn't let you take over Bella." Yuki remarked. "Especially when she found out Uzumaki Yuki was your daughter. She would strive to retain the shop. She can't lose to anyone."

"She's a foolish and obstinate person." Yukino smirked.

"Let her be." Yuki added. "Let her take everything; so it'll hurt more when she loses everything."

"Shall we have dinner with Demando and Sapphir?" Yukino suggested. "We haven't gone out together for a long time."

"Yes mother." Yuki smiled. "I got paid today, so dinner's on me."

* * *

><p>"Since Yuki bought dinner, I'll buy drinks." Yukino offered, the family of four exiting from the restaurant. "How about a glass of wine?"<p>

"Where should we go?" Demando asked.

"Yuki-sama, is there any place you want to go?" Sapphir inquired.

"This…" Yuki started. "There's someplace I want all of us to go."

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to take a family portrait?" Yukino chided as the family readied themselves before the camera in a photo-taking shop."<p>

"I just thought of it today." Yuki replied. "I wanted a family photo in my purse."

"Why didn't I think of this sooner?" Yukino sighed.

"Are you ready?" Demando inquired, both retainers smiling at the mother-daughter pair.

"We're ready." Sapphir gave the cameraman the go ahead.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I have something to tell you." Yuki stated, having sat Yukino on the sofa after the photo-shoot. "I brought Chiba Mamoru home today."<p>

"What?" Yukino frowned. "You let Mr. Chiba in here?"

"Yes," Yuki nodded. "I wanted to persuade him that I am not Mizuno Ami. That's the only way I can do."

"Be honest," Yukino pressed. "Why are you seeing Mr. Chiba again? I doubt it's to show him that you've succeeded. What's you purpose?"

"I'm going to make him mine again." Yuki promised "And after I make him mine, I'll pay him and Haruno Usagi back for betraying me. I'll repay him for the humiliation he and that witch caused me! I'll hurt him as much as he hurt me. I don't care what others think of me, the dice has been cast already."

"That's nonsense!" Demando barked, entering the conversation. "You'll waste your life for human trash like him? Don't you know what it means to be his woman again?"

"I do!" Yuki fired back. "But in order to get rid of this stake in my heart, I have to drive one in his heart. I can't live unless I kill him.

"Stop it right now, Yuki-sama." Demando pleaded. "Haven't you been hurt enough?"

"Nii-san, you're out of line!" Sapphir glared at his brother.

"Demando, Sapphir, come with me." Yukino told the two brothers.

* * *

><p>"Yukino-sama, we have to stop her." Demando begged. "This isn't the right thing to do even if Mr. Chiba is a despicable man."<p>

"Sapphir," Yukino sighed. "There are some sins you just can't forgive. She has been betrayed by her first love, with a PA who had been in the company for less than three months; no one knows the pain she's going through, unless they've experienced it themselves."

"But…" Demando voiced.

"She'll leave us and find a worse way if we try to stop her." Yukino pointed out. "We might as well stay by her side and protect her. Let's look the other way."

"We… understand." Both retainers relented.

* * *

><p>"Chiba Mamoru, Haruno Usagi," Yuki muttered, stopping mid stroke of her landscape painting. "Don't whine yet. I haven't even gotten started yet."<p>

* * *

><p>"You're going to work now?" Yuki wondered out-loud, the two brothers exiting from their rooms. "You're late. I have to get ready for work, too."<p>

"Yuki-sama." Sapphir voiced.

"I'll go ahead." Demando patted his brother and the shoulder and left.

"I'll go first." Yuki remarked. "I know what you're worried about. But I won't' ask you to understand either. You couldn't since you're not me. But just know that a woman who's been hurt beyond all reason is trying her best to survive. Please."

"You might catch a cold." Sapphir noted, wrapping his scarf around Yuki's neck. "I'm off."

* * *

><p>"I'll take these." Yuki told the cashier of the winter clothing shop, bringing two scarves to the counter.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sapphir, I'm in front of your office now." Yuki called outside the hotel. "Can you come down? Take your time, I'll wait."<p>

"Ms. Uzumaki Yuki?" Mamoru blinked, peering for a closer look. "What brings you here? You know someone here?"

"I came to see you." Yuki replied. "I have to pay you back for that ring. I hate to be indebted."

"You don't have to pay me back." Mamoru remarked. "Just buy me a drink later. I've been busy lately."

"No wonder you're looking haggard." Yuki noted. "You can tell me if you need money."

"I'm grateful just to hear that." Mamoru remarked. "I feel like I've met my guardian angel."

"You have to take care of your health." Yuki chided. "You'll catch a cold if you keep your neck cold." She removed her scarf and placed it around Mamoru's neck just as Sapphir exited the gate.

"Thank you, Yuki-san." Mamoru muttered. "I'll call you later."

"You asked me to come down to show me that?" Sapphir snapped, storming over to Yuki after Mamoru left.

"That's not it." Yuki defended. "I ran into him here."

"Is this how you are, Yuki-sama?" Sapphir spat. "You'd insult my kindness for your revenge? You won't like this growing up. What happened to you?"

"This is a misunderstanding." Yuki protested. "I just ran into him…"

"I somehow can't believe you." Sapphir retorted. "I'll stop this meaningless revenge of yours."

Yuki's eyes widened when she spotted Hiroki exit the hotel door and fled, dropping her shopping bag in the process.

Picking up the fallen bag, Sapphir took out the neatly folded scarf, along with the card attached: _Sapphir, I thank you for everything. You looked cold too, so I bought you these two scarves. I hope you like them._

Holding back a gasp, Sapphir hurried after her.

* * *

><p>After finding Yuki's arts room empty, Sapphir sped off to the beauty shop, racking his mind as to where Yuki would be when he could not find her. Suddenly remembering she like high places whenever she wanted to calm her mind, he ran up the stairway to the rooftop.<p>

"Yuki-sama," he drew her into a hug after finding her standing on the platform. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	18. The Shocking Confrontation

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 16 is out and this is Chapter 17. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 17: The Shocking Confrontation

* * *

><p>"Sapphir…" Yuki blinked.<p>

"Nothing happened, right?" Sapphir pressed "Why did you have your phone switched off? Did you know how worried I was? I'm sorry I hurt you." He released the hug. "I'm glad you're okay. I'll go now."

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Usagi grabbed the scarf on Mamoru's neck, Mamoru having bought his wife takeout lunch. "This isn't yours."<p>

"It was a gift from an employee because he got a promotion." Mamoru explained.

"The color's so tacky and it's outdated." Usagi retorted. "It doesn't suit you. Throw it away."

"It's alright…" Mamoru muttered. "All right, I'll throw it away." He relented. "I have to go back to work. Bye."

* * *

><p>Entering his car, he recalled Yuki's kind gesture and took out his phone. "Yuki-san? It's me. I just finished with my work. Are you busy now? Where? At the pool?"<p>

* * *

><p>At the swimming pool Mamoru was doing his stretches when Yuki exited from the changing room in a blue strapless swimming costume.<p>

"Been waiting long?" Yuki asked. "But what's with that expression?"

"Didn't you say have a burnt scar on your thigh?" Mamoru inquired, seeing the flawless skin.

"Oh that." Yuki noted. "I covered it up with waterproof concealer. I don't like people staring at it."

"I see." Mamoru nodded. "Are you a good swimmer?"

"I was on the swim team in school." Yuki stated. "Mom used to scold me for spending all day in the water. Want to see?" she beamed. Slipping on her swim cap and googles, she dived into the pool.

Impressed, Mamoru did the same and dove in.

* * *

><p>"I'm the new owner of Bella Beauty Shop and there will be changes." Usagi informed her team. "We can't afford to lose any more customers. Concentrate on providing better service and increasing membership. There will be incentives for every member you sign up. So work hard if you want more money. Understand?"<p>

"Yes, madam." The team chorused.

"Wait and see." Usagi smirked. "I'll make Bella the best beauty shop in the country. I can do it if I wanted to. I'll never lose to someone like Uzumaki Yuki."

* * *

><p>"Look," Mamoru winked, the pair frolicking in the water. "Water fountain." He squirted water at Yuki, totally ignoring his ringing phone by the poolside.<p>

"Mamoru-san…" Yuki gasped when Mamoru ducked under water. "I'm sorry." She blinked, scratching him on the back to force him up. " I thought you were drowning, so I wanted to pull you up. Are you okay?"

"It's okay." Mamoru assured. "It doesn't hurt."

"Mamoru-san, I'm hungry." Yuki remarked. "Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

><p>"So, you resolved the problem you were having?" Yuki asked, giving Mamoru's ringing phone a glance, the Caller ID indicating it was Usagi calling.<p>

"Yes, it's all take care of now, so I can go swimming and have dinner with you." Mamoru replied.

"I have fun, too." Yuki admitted. "You have something on your lips." She reached over to wipe the stain off.

"It's okay." Mamoru stammered. "I got it." He added.

"I bought a perfume for you today." Yuki informed. "I don't like the perfume you're wearing now. It's too strong and smells cheap. It's my gift, so try it." She took out the bottle and gave Mamoru two sprays on the neck. "What do you think? Isn't this scent more classy and elegant?"

"Yes, it's nice." Mamoru nodded.

"I don't know if I should say this." Yuki remarked. "But I've changed since I met you. I think of you when I'm in bed. Whenever I see nice clothes, I think about how good you'll look in them. Isn't it strange? Maybe I've been too lonely."

"Men wouldn't leave a beautiful and successful woman like you alone." Mamoru stated.

"They treat me like an expensive accessory." Yuki pouted. "And I hate that. But with you," she smiled. "I feel as if we can share a pure friendship. Let's be friends, okay?"

"Sure, I'll be honored." Mamoru nodded.

"Then promise me you'll be my drinking buddy whenever we're lonely." Yuki added. "Promise?" she held out her pinky finger.

"Fine, drinking buddy…" Mamoru nodded, sealing the deal.

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

"Where has he been?" Usagi fumed, slamming down her phone after returning home and calling Mamoru numerous times to no avail. "Why isn't he picking up his phone?"

* * *

><p>Sapphir placed down his coffee cup when he saw Mamoru's car drive into the road in front of the Uzumaki house. He watched as Mamoru opened the car's door and led Yuki off.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where did you go?" Usagi demanded, switching on the lights and scaring Mamoru who was sneaking into the room. "Why didn't you answer your phone?"<p>

"I forgot and left my phone in my car." Mamoru replied

"Wait, what is this smell?" Usagi sniffed the air. "Did you get a new perfume?"

"Yes, I did." Mamoru nodded. "I didn't like the perfume you bought me. It's too strong and smells cheap. So I bought a new one for myself. Here, happy now?" he handed the perfume bottle to her.

"What?" Usagi echoed. "Cheap?"

"Yes, cheap." Mamoru nodded. "I'll buy my own perfume from now on. Don't bother about it. I can't even pick out my own perfume?" he frowned.

"What happened to your back?" Usagi demanded, seeing the scratch marks on Mamoru's back after h pulled off his shirt. "That looks like a woman scratched you. What floozy were you with until now? Tell me. Tell me now!"

"What?" Mamoru turned. "What on my back? I guess I got it while I was swimming."

"Don't lie to me." Usagi glared. "I'll never buy that. I was suspicious on you since you didn't pick up your phone all evening. I'm more suspicious you changed your perfume. And now there's a scratch on your back! What's going on? There's something you're hiding." She flared up and forced Mamoru to look at her, only to accidentally scratching his face.

"You scratched my face." Mamoru glared. "You'd scratch out your husband's face now?"

"I'm not like other women out there!" Usagi snapped. "I won't let anyone steal my husband from me. We'll all die if you ever cheat on me."

"Do whatever you want!" Mamoru retorted. "I knew you were vicious, but I didn't know how bad." Tossing his shirt at her, he stalked off to the shower.

* * *

><p>The next morning…<p>

"You came back from your exercise?" Yukino asked, Yuki having returned from her morning jog. "Have some hot tea. What time did you come home last night?"

"I was dancing at the studio and lost track of time." Yuki replied.

"Call me if you return late." Yukino reminded. "I think Sapphir was waiting up for you."

"I'll do so from now on." Yuki promised.

"I have to get ready for work." Demando stated. "Come on, otouto. We have an early meeting."

* * *

><p><em>Sapphir, are you busy today?<em> Sapphir opened his new SMS later in the day. _I want to have lunch with you today. Come by the shop if you can. I'll be waiting, Yuki._

"Yuki-sama," Sapphir picked up a photo frame on his desk. "What's wrong with me? I know I shouldn't fall for you. I'm confused, but I just get so angry about your wounds, emotional or physical."

* * *

><p>"I'm almost thirty-five but I'm still getting beaten up by my wife." Mamoru moaned as she downed another shot of alcohol. "I'm such an idiot. You incompetent jerk… you're a shame to mankind. You're a wimp and a whiner. Yes, that's the kind of man I am."<p>

* * *

><p>"You were looking for me?" Yuki entered her mother's office.<p>

"The manager told me you sent out coupons to our customers." Yukino stated. "What is it for?"

"I sent out complimentary coupons to customers who switched to Bella." Yuki explained. "I think there's a good chance they'll come back to us. I'm confident I won't lose to Chiba Usagi."

* * *

><p>"What?" Usagi demanded after Fumiko informed her of Hisako Beauty Shop's latest action. "Hisako Beauty Shop sent out free coupons? Why are you telling me this only now?"<p>

"I'm sorry." Fumiko whispered. "I wanted to make sure before I make my report."

"Call all our members now and tell them we're giving a 50% discount on all membership." Usagi instructed.

"But then we'll be losing money." Fumiko pointed out.

"Just do as I say!" Usagi barked. "We'll lose your share in the market if we lose our customers. I have to hang on to all my customers, even if we have to give away free services for a month. We can't lose our customers."

* * *

><p>"Sapphir." Yuki noted, reapplying her lipstick when Sapphir walked in.<p>

"Why are you putting makeup?" Sapphir grinned. "You look prettier without makeup."

"I was worried you wouldn't come." Yuki remarked. "Thanks for coming."

"Thank you." Sapphir nodded. "I love this scarf."

"You must be hungry." Yuki smiled. "Let's go. I know this great pasta place. Yes, it's me." She answered the call. "Mamoru-san? Where are you? What's wrong? What? i see, I'll be right there. Sapphir, wait here." Yuki grabbed her bag. "I'll be right back in half an hour, tops."

"Yuki-sama." Sapphir pulled her back. "Please don't go. You're supposed to have lunch with me. Don't go to him."

"Sapphir," Yuki pulled herself free. "You, of _all_ people, know why I'm doing this. So, please, just let me finish this my way. I have to go."

* * *

><p>"Oh dear, Mamoru-san." Yuki hurried over to the drunken Mamoru in the café. "Why are you so drunk already?"<p>

"Yuki-san!" Mamoru grinned and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for coming. I was feeling so lonely and pathetic. It's so nice to have you with me."

"I'll get you a cab." Yuki suggested, resisting the urge to retch. "You should go back now. This game will be boring if you fall apart already." She whispered. Planting her lips on Mamoru's shirt, she left the telltale lipstick mark on the cloth.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Chiba, aren't you too busy lately?" Madam Bunko, one of Usagi's richer customers, inquired. "You're losing your regulars because you're never here when they came."<p>

"I've been busy lately taking over the shop." Usagi explained, serving her visitor tea. "Everything's taken care of now. I really need your support from now on."

"You'd better be careful." Madam Bunko warned. "That Uzumaki Yuki from Hisako Beauty Shop is aggressive. When I said I have facial coupons left from Bella, she said she'll accept them at her shop."

"What?" Usagi twitched.

"And when I told her you're giving away a 50% discount, she said you must be only half as good." Madam Bunko added. "Just like her mother, she's no pushover."

"So that's what Uzumaki Yuki said?" Usagi snorted. "I guess the rumor saying that she's arrogant must be true."

* * *

><p>"Where's Uzumaki Yuki?" Usagi asked, stopping a makeup artist once she stormed into Hisako Beauty Shop.<p>

"Over there." The markup artist gestured.

"You're Uzumaki Yuki?" Usagi asked, walking over to Yuki who was looking over some documents at the counter. "Fine, let's see that face of yours today." She growled, tugging at Yuki's hair from the back. "You dare steal my customers away from me? You don't have the skills and have to resort to cheap tricks to steal my business?"

"What are you doing?" Yuki pulled Usagi's hand off and turned to face her rival with a righteous glare.

"Ami…" Usagi stammered, taking a step back.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	19. The Seduction Continues

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 17 is out and this is Chapter 18. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 18: The Seduction Continues

* * *

><p>"Ami…" Usagi breathed. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"What do you think you are doing here?" Yuki shot back. "Shouldn't you apologize first for pulling my hair?"

"What happened?" Usagi demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"Who are you?" Yuki glared. "Do I even know you? Don't be rude!"

"You don't know me?" Usagi echoed. "How could you…"

"Chiba-san, what is going on?" Yukino stepped in. "What are you doing in my shop?"

"Mother, you mean she's Mrs. Chiba?" Yuki inquired.

"Yes," Yukino nodded. "She's Mrs. Chiba from Bella Beauty Shop."

"What?" Yuki blinked. "That can't be. I thought she was a successful makeup artist. She can't be this rude. Unless she is crazy? How could she pull a stranger's hair? I just don't understand."

"You're not Mizuno Ami but Uzumaki Yuki?" Usagi echoed in disbelief.

"Let's go to my office and talk." Yukino cut off any protestations. "Yuki, you come too."

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Yukino asked, once the three were seated in the office. "Did my daughter offend you somehow?"<p>

"I heard a rumor that she insulted me." Usagi replied.

"A rumor?" Yuki repeated. "You barged into our shop and grabbed me by the hair just because of some rumor?

"I won't let anyone insult me." Usagi retorted. "Especially with a rookie who just started in the business. I can't take that."

"Watch what you say." Yukino warned. "You're just a rookie in my eyes, too."

"I'm sorry if I offended you." Usagi stated "But please keep your daughter on a tighter leash. She shouldn't interfere with other's business"

"I don't usually believe in rumors." Yuki added. "But I guess some rumors have some truth. I've heard of the rumor that you bought your fame with money, and not skill."

"What?" Usagi barked.

"Your action today is ridiculous." Yukino told Usagi off. "I believe you're sensitive about losing your customers, but this kind of behavior I unacceptable. Please don't ever do this again. Please leave."

"Is she really your daughter?" Usagi pressed. "Ms. Uzumaki Yuki looks a lot like someone I know."

"I've heard more than enough!" Yukino barked. "I won't stand for it if you insult my daughter anymore. Leave right now!"

"Fine, I think I got my point across." Usagi nodded. "I'll leave now. You'd better not ruffle my feathers again." She warned Yuki.

"Wait." Yuki voiced and splashed Usagi with water from her glass.

"What are you doing?" Usagi demanded, now drenched.

"I give as well as I get." Yuki was unintimidated. "I hope that cleansed your dirty character, even by a little."

* * *

><p>"Find out about Uzumaki Yukino's family." Usagi gave Fumiko her orders. "Who is on her family? Check it clearly. See if she really has a daughter. How old is she? What she studied? Find out everything. She's Uzumaki Yuki and not Mizuno Ami? But how could they look so much alike? But her eyes looked just like Ami's. Something's fishy. There has to be something behind this."<p>

* * *

><p>"He seemed very drunk." Fumiko informed the returning Usagi as they entered the office. "So I brought him here."<p>

"All right." Usagi nodded, looking at her plastered husband on the couch. "You may go. Mamoru, wake up." She tried to shake her intoxicated husband awake. "Why did you get so drunk in board daylight?" seeing two lipstick stains on Mamoru's body when he turned, one on his cheek and the other on his shirt, she grabbed a nearby vase and doused her husband with the water in it.

"It's cold…" Mamoru was awakened. "What was that?"

"You dirty scumbag." Usagi fumed. "You haven't changed your dirty habits? Who did you fool around with behind my back? I won't forgive her. I'll find her and humiliate her."

* * *

><p>"Chiba Usagi, open this door now!" Mamoru ordered, banging on the bedroom door. "This is my room! How dare you lock the door?"<p>

"I won't open the door even if you knock it down." Usagi retorted. "So either sleep on the couch or on the kitchen floor."

"How can you be so vicious?" Mamoru asked. "Is this the mind of woman you are?"

"Yes, that's the kind of woman I am." Usagi fired back. "You didn't know that before this? Is that why you're cheating on me already? You think being unfaithful is a chronic disease?"

"Unfaithful?" Mamoru echoed. "You think everyone is unfaithful? But no matter how, you can't say that to me. To be blunt, you wouldn't be in that bed now if I didn't cheat."

"Get out of here right now!" Usagi barked, throwing a pillow on the floor. "Shut up and go to sleep!"

* * *

><p>"Mamoru-san, how are you feeling?" Yuki asked, picking up the call. "Are you sober now?"<p>

"I'm sorry, I was so drunk and didn't even get to thank you." Mamoru apologized. "I remember you getting a cab, but I don't remember anything after that."

"Don't worry." Yuki assured. "You didn't make any mistakes. I was just thinking about you. But I can't call you at this hour. But why were you drinking so early in the day?"

"You know how life is…" Mamoru sighed. "No one understands me. I feel like I'm all alone in this world. And I have so many responsibilities."

"I told you I'd be your friend." Yuki reminded. "So call me whenever you feel lonely."

"Talking on the phone at this hour, it feels like we're dating." Mamoru joked. "Don't you feel that way?"

"Dating?" Yuki echoed. "I've never had any serious relationship until now. So I don't know anything about those fluttering feelings."

"Really?" Mamoru frowned. "You're lying."

"I'm not." Yuki insisted. "Why don't we have some hangover soup right now? I know this great place."

"Hangover soup?" Mamoru blinked. "Okay, let's go."

_Chiba Mamoru, wait all night._ Yuki mused, ending the call. _I'll show you what it feels like to wait all night._ Her emotions finally overwhelmed her and she threw herelf on the couch arm and cried.

* * *

><p>"Did you cry all you want?" Sapphir asked Yuki exiting her room and was shocked to see the retainer outside the door.<p>

"You heard everything?" Yuki inquired.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop." Sapphir replied. "It was an accident. While I was listening to you on the phone, I was thinking, maybe I shouldn't give you such a hard time. I should at least be at your side. Perhaps that'll make you cry less."

"I'm sorry, but I have no other choices." Yuki sighed. "Just seeing his face makes me sick. My stomach turns at sound of his voice. But this is the only way to pay him back, otherwise, my Uzumaki blood won't be tempered."

"Are you going out to see him now?" Sapphir asked.

"No," Yuki shook her head. "I wasn't going to go out anyway. I want him to wait for as long I'd waited for him."

"Then, do you want to go out with me?" Sapphir offered. "My kouhai runs this café."

* * *

><p>"Let's talk." Mamoru burst into the bedroom as Usagi was putting on the apron.<p>

"I have to make breakfast." Usagi explained.

"Don't act like the good wife." Mamoru pulled her back. "It doesn't suit you. If you're going to keep this up, we might as well get a divorce. Although I don't like Ami, but a vicious woman like you is even worse."

"Divorce?" Usagi echoed. "I don't know the meaning of that word. So I won't put that up. I insisted on marrying you, regardless of your father's abuse."

"I won't stay in a loveless marriage." Mamoru retorted.

"Don't even think of cheating on me." Usagi threatened. "I won't be kicked out. I'll kill you before I get kicked out." with that, she exited the bedroom, slamming the door on her way out.

* * *

><p>"What happened last night?" Mamoru gave Yuki a call at the office. "I waited for you in the cold night. Why didn't you come?"<p>

"I'm sorry, but I suddenly got sick and was taken to the emergency room." Yuki explained/

"Really?" Mamoru breathed. "Are you okay now? I would've gone to the hospital if I had known. I'll come to your house now. You need anything? I'll bring you some porridge if you haven't eaten yet. All right, I'll be right over."

* * *

><p>"I bought you some flowers to cheer you up." Mamoru showed Yuki the wrapped-up flower basket three hours later. "And this porridge. Make sure to eat it later."<p>

"Thank you." Yuki smiled. "Your wife is very lucky to have a thoughtful husband like you. Right, I have something to show you. I painted your portrait while I was waiting for you." She showed him the canvas. "This present, would you like to take it?"

"Yuki-san, I'm so moved." Mamoru breathed.

"Even when I was sick last night, I was thinking about you." Yuki added. "I wanted to call you and stay with you. But you already have someone else. I shouldn't do this."

"Why not?" Mamoru questioned. "We can call and see each other whenever we want."

"But my feelings aren't appropriate." Yuki pointed out. "I want to stop now if it's not too late."

"Don't stop." Mamoru grabbed her arm. "Don't avoid me. We have but only one life. We shouldn't run away from our feelings. You don't get these feelings that often."

"Just tell me no." Yuki pleaded. "Push me away. Yell at me. I don't want to covet another woman's man. I hate myself for not being able to resist it. It drives me crazy to yearn for you."

"But what do you like about someone like me?" Mamoru was puzzled when Yuki threw herself into his arms. "I wasn't that nice to you. A great woman like you to fall for me…"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	20. Is Usagi In Trouble?

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 18 is out and this is Chapter 19. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 19: Is Usagi In Trouble?

* * *

><p>"I haven't seen you in a while." Yuki remarked, putting on eyeliner around Madam Asami's eyes. "But you look a little down today. Is something wrong?"<p>

"I can't be in a good mood right now." Madam Asami sighed. "I lent $200,000 to Haruno Usagi from Bella."

"You lent her money too?" Ms. Arisu, who was sitting beside her, echoed. "I lent her $100,000. Nothing will happen to Bella, right?"

"Do you know how many people lent her money?" Yuki inquired, powdering Madam Asami's cheeks.

"I don't know how many, but I think she owns about a million." Madam Asami replied.

"A million?" Yuki repeated.

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Usagi threw the stack of payables on her table. "We worked day and night and can't even afford to pay the interest? Do the books again! Did someone mess with us? This can't be right!"<p>

"The interest is high every month and we're getting less customers, even with the 50% discount." Fumiko explained. "And we have too many managers. There's a problem with the management."

"If we're cutting down on workforce, the word will get out and we'll be in trouble." Usagi noted. "We have to manage, somehow. I'll come up with the money."

"But the interest payment alone is $20,000." Fumiko reminded.

"I said I'll take care of it!" Usagi cut her off. "And did you find anything about Mrs. Uzumaki?"

"Yes, she has two sons and a daughter." Fumiko replied. "Her daughter's name is Uzumaki Yuki. She graduated from a top college with a degree in art. She's fluent in several foreign languages and is a skilled athlete, too. She's very ambitious."

"Is that right?" Usagi muttered. "Then she really is Mrs. Uzumaki's daughter? But why did she have to look like Ami? I just don't' feel right about this."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Mamoru asked as he hurriedly hid the portrait when Usagi entered his office. "You should be at your beauty shop now. Are you here to keep an eye on me?"<p>

"You shouldn't have done anything to arouse my suspicion." Usagi stated.

"What?" Mamoru glared. "You… never mind." He sighed. "I don't want to argue with you. Go."

"I'm having a problem managing the shop." Usagi admitted, taking a seat opposite her husband. "Can you help me pay off my interest for this month?"

"I have no money." Mamoru remarked. "Father locked up his safe. He wouldn't open that safe, even if I were dying."

"Please help me." Usagi pleaded. "I'll be finished once the word gets out I'm having financial trouble."

"Be quiet." Mamoru scolded. "Shouldn't you apologize to me first before asking for money? You locked your drunk husband out of the room and now you come begging for money?"

"I wouldn't have done that if you didn't have a lipstick stain on your shirt!" Usagi fired back.

"Is that right?" Mamoru asked. "So, you're saying you did nothing wrong? I'm not going home until you apologize. Sell that shop or take another loan." He gave the ultimatum. "Do whatever you want."

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi tried to call out to him as Mamoru walked out of his office.

* * *

><p>"So, you want to buy out her loans?" Yukino inquired, after Yuki consulted her about her intentions.<p>

"Yes, then we can take over Bella at a discounted rate and get Haruno Usagi, too." Yuki replied. "Am I being too greedy?"

"No, I wanted you to take over it anyway." Yukino admitted. "It's better if we can get a good deal. Let me know when you have a firm plan. I'll give you the money."

"Thank, mom." Yuki kissed her mother on the cheek.

* * *

><p>"I'm still at work." Mamoru informed Yuki over the phone. "I still have lots to do. I was just wondering what you were doing."<p>

"I'm not doing anything." Yuki replied. "Did you have dinner?"

"No." Mamoru sighed.

"You still haven't eaten yet?" Yuki gaped. "You'll make yourself sick if you don't have proper meals."

"Actually, work is just an excuse." Mamoru admitted. "I'm here because I don't want to go home. If you're not busy, do you want to come to my office?"

"I can do that?" Yuki was surprised. "Okay. I'll bring some rice balls, too."

"Rice balls?" Mamoru echoed once Yuki ended the call. "Yes, she likes me. But why would such a beautiful and successful woman like her fall for a married man like me? Am I that good-looking?"

* * *

><p>Yuki was placing the rice balls in the plastic lunchbox when she gave Usagi a call.<p>

"Hello?" Usagi answered the call.

"This is Mr. Chiba's secretary." Yuki stated. "Mr. Chiba is very drunk. You should come pick him up."

* * *

><p>"This is really good." Mamoru breathed, tucking in his late dinner. "Is there anything you can't do?"<p>

"Anything tastes good when you're hungry." Yuki pointed out. "Slow down and drink some water. I've never been to a president's office before." She looked at her surroundings. "This is awesome."

"Not really." Mamoru corrected. "It's just a tiny office."

"My goodness." Yuki blinked, 'accidentally' dropping her phone.

"I'll get it." Mamoru hurriedly bent to pick it up.

"Thank you." Yuki beamed.

"I have something I want to ask you." Mamoru stated. "Do you really like me?"

"How could you ask me that right out?" Yuki chided.

"But why would you like a married man?" Mamoru was puzzled. "Other women usually come after my money. But you have enough money…"

"Because you look lonely." Yuki replied. "You look so lonely that I want to hold you." I may look confident, but I'm thirsty for love. When I see lonely people, I feel as if I'm looking at myself. That's why my heart goes out to them and when I first saw you, I knew you lacked love even though you looked like you have a lot."

"How can you know me so well?" Mamoru was stunned.

"Why do you like me?" Yuki fired back the same question. "I'm not very sweet or lovable. Why do you like me?"

"You have this glow about you." Mamoru replied. "You looked cool, but you're sweet enough and sexy… Yuki-san," he drew her into a hug. "It'll be great if we've met sooner. Why did you come into my life only now?"

"Wait!" Yuki pushed Mamoru off gently and backed off, preventing Mamoru from kissing her. "Wait, I need more time."

"Yuki-san…" Mamoru was shocked when she grabbed her purse and ran off. "What the…" he turned, shocked to see Usagi at the door. "What brings you here?"

"What about you?" Usagi fired back. "I thought you were drunk, but you seem fine. What are these?" she spotted the discarded lunchboxes.

"What else?" Mamoru answered. "I ordered some food."

"You take me for a fool?" Usagi snapped, tossing the plastic box onto the floor. "Who was here?" she picked up Yuki's discarded shawl. "Are you really cheating on me?"

"That's my secretary's." Mamoru protested. "What's that doing here?"

"You left the house so you can bring a woman to your office in the middle of the night?" Usagi accused. "What were you doing?"

"Calm down, there is no woman." Mamoru defended, Yuki was outside the door listening in as Usagi ranted on her husband. "Calm down and listen to me. Usako…" he gasped, Usagi taking a pair of scissors from his stationery holder and tearing the shawl into pieces.

"Who is she?" Usagi glared, opening up the SMS Yuki sent to Mamoru. "Tell me! I'll find her and tear her into pieces!"

"Please calm down." Mamoru soothed. "They're still people in the office."

"Why, you're embarrassed?" Usagi fired back. "But you won't get your way. I won't let another woman steal my husband!"

"Who are you to throw my things?" Mamoru inquired.

"Who is she?" Usagi stood her ground. "Who would you do this to me for?"

"Fine, do whatever you want!" Mamoru backed down. "The things I put up with living with a vicious woman." He muttered.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi whined. "Don't stray." She pleaded. "Put the family first. I'm having a difficult time too. I've expanded the business but the money's tight. And you're cheating on me." She sniffled. "Life is _so_ hard."

"That's why you should've listened to me." Mamoru scolded. "There won't be any problems if you did so. You just got yourself into this mess because you got greedy."

"But I need you to get me out of this tight spot." Usagi turned on the puppy-dog eyes. "I'll try to put things back on track next month. Just cover my interest payment for this month."

"I don't have money either." Mamoru pulled out his credit card. "Get cash advance and make the payments."

* * *

><p>"I found all the people who loaned money to Haruno Usagi." Yuki informed her mother. "We'll take over her loans."<p>

"How many creditors are there?" Yukino asked.

"Nine." Yuki replied. "They all loan money to her."

"Good work." Yukino nodded. "I'll give you the savings book. You take care of it."

"Thanks, mom." Yuki smiled. "Thank you for supporting me on this."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	21. Pending Trouble

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 19 is out and this is Chapter 20. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 20: Pending Trouble

* * *

><p>"You sold my loan to someone else?" Usagi was shocked when one of her creditors called to inform her. "But I've already transferred the interest payment to you. What's the hurry? Fine, do that." She backed off at the creditor's insistence. "But you were getting a good interest rate. Okay. Bye. She did that over a few bucks?" she frowned after ending the call. "Mamo-chan, it's me." She called Mamoru. "I need to talk to you. Let's have lunch today. I'll meet you at your office."<p>

* * *

><p>"I think we can take over Bella at a bargain." Yukino informed Demando and Sapphir.<p>

"I thought you gave up, Yukino-sama." Demando pointed out.

"I gave up because the price wasn't right, but things changed." Yukino corrected. "They're in financial trouble and it won't last long."

"You took over Bella because of Yuki-sama?" Sapphir guessed.

"Yes, and I also want Bella." Yukino replied. "And I want to buy Chiba shares in both your names. Is it okay?"

"Our hotel's stock?" Demando echoed. "Why?"

"I want to invest in the hotel." Yukino answered.

Both brothers exchanged a look. "Let me look into it." Demando nodded. "We have a lot of projects underway, but there's a lot of risk."

"Okay, I have to go to a workshop now." Yukino remarked, when Yuki entered her office. "Why don't the two of you take Yuki out for lunch? She hasn't been eating well."

"No, mom." Yuki protested. "I'm not hungry and I have a lot to do. I'll eat later."

"Listen to me," Yukino chided. "You'll collapse if you don't eat properly. Demando, Sapphir, make sure the two of you buy her something good."

* * *

><p>"I thought you said you were broke." Mamoru reminded, the couple was in a hotpot restaurant. "Do we have to come to this expensive restaurant?"<p>

"Mamo-chan, we went through a lot to get married." Usagi stated. "I risked my life to win you."

"So, what do you want me to do?" Mamoru asked.

"Don't be mean." Usagi whined. "Don't you know how much I love you?"

"I don't." Mamoru fired back. "How can I trust you when you were too busy with your business to accompany your husband to socialize?"

"Is that why you're seeing another woman?" Usagi asked. "Please don't do that. You'll end up losing money and starting a seedy rumor."

"I have nothing to lose anyway." Mamoru retorted. "Everyone already knew I ditched my fiancée for another woman. They see me as a bad man."

"Mamo-chan, I'm sorry." Usagi's puppy-dog eyes were brought out in full force. "I won't question you anymore. Let's go back to the way we were. I have enough headaches at work. I can't survive if you keep this up."

"So, why couldn't you appreciate me in the first place?" Mamoru sighed. "How can I not stray if you're keeping me under your thumb?"

"I said I'll be good to you from now on." Usagi promised. "Here eat." She dipped a slice of fish into the soy sauce. "The fish's fresh. Here, try it."

Mamoru grinned stupidly as Usagi fed him.

* * *

><p>"Eat up." Sapphir dipped a slice of squid into the wasabi. "This is a famous place. I always wanted to bring you here."<p>

* * *

><p>"Who do we have here?" Usagi snorted, bumping into Yuki at the corridor. "It's the great Uzumaki Yuki. I hear you're getting big-headed these days. And you're not afraid of anything either."<p>

"Haruno Usagi from Bella Beauty?" Yuki echoed. "I heard your business is suffering these days. Can you afford to eat here? Or is someone else buying?"

"What?" Usagi snapped. "Your free voucher might attract some people for now, but I'm sure it won't last long. Do whatever you want. Maybe you're too ignorant and arrogant to learn what's going on. But you'll learn soon what a vicious business this is. I'll make sure you and your mother regret this soon."

"Fine, I'm looking forward to this." Yuki shrugged. "Excuse me, I have a client waiting. Take your time since you must have a lot of time." With that, she walked out. "Mamoru-san?" she spotted Mamoru at the cashier.

"Yuki-san…" Mamoru gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you here with someone?" Yuki asked. "Your wife?"

"Here you are." Usagi met up with her husband. "Uzumaki Yuki, you're still here? Let me introduce you; this is my husband. He's the president of Chiba Hotelier. Mamo-chan, say hello. This is Uzumaki Yuki. She's the daughter of Mrs. Uzumaki from Hisako Beauty Shop."

"Mrs. Uzumaki's daughter?" Mamoru was shocked.

"How do you do?" Yuki greeted. "I'm Uzumaki Yuki."

"Yes, nice to meet you." Mamoru muttered.

"What's wrong?" Usagi wondered. "You're stunned because she looks so much like Ami? I was too at first. But she's someone else. Her face really turns me off. Let's go. We shouldn't have come here anyway. Let's go." She pulled Mamoru off.

* * *

><p>"Mamoru-san." Yuki blinked, stepping out of her car when Mamoru came right into her face.<p>

"You're really Mrs. Uzumaki's daughter?" Mamoru pressed.

"Yes, I am." Yuki confirmed. "I'm working here at my mom's shop."

"I had no idea you were a makeup artist." Mamoru remarked. "Then you knew my wife, too?"

"I really feel sorry for you." Yuki stated. "I had no idea you were married to Usagi. She had a terrible reputation in this field. Why did such a kind and warm person like you… I'm sorry." She apologized. "I shouldn't badmouth the woman you love."

"It's okay." Mamoru assured. "I know her better than anyone."

"No wonder you look so lonely." Yuki sympathized. "Right, I left my scarf and gloves in your office the other night."

"Well…" Mamoru started. "The janitor threw them away. I'll buy you new ones."

* * *

><p>"I ran into Chiba Mamoru and Haruno Usagi at the restaurant." Yuki informed her mother, bringing the older Uzumaki tea.<p>

"Really?" Yukino raised a brow. "Mr. Chiba must've been stunned."

"I think Haruno Usagi knows her husband has another woman." Yuki added. "She won't show him off just like that. She'll start investigating about that woman soon."

"Will you be okay?" Yukino asked. "She'll come at you with full force when she finds out it's you."

"I'm not scared." Yuki assured. "This game will get more interesting if Usagi gets more obsessive and angry."

"I won't try to stop you." Yukino remarked. "But be careful and take care of yourself. She's capable of anything is she's capable of stealing someone else's fiancé. Did you have a nice lunch with the brothers?"

* * *

><p>"You dare mess with my man?" Usagi fumed, once she was in the bedroom at home. "Fine, I'll find you. I'll make sure you never see or walk again." Pulling open the wardrobe, she dug out a receipt for a diamond ring from Mamoru's jacket pocket. "He bought her a ring?"<p>

* * *

><p>"We have another client." Fumiko informed Usagi the next day at work. "But everyone wants you to work on them."<p>

"I've already have five clients this morning." Usagi sighed. "How many more do I have?"

"They are seven waiting." Fumiko replied.

"All right." Usagi relented. "We can't lose any clients. I'll be there after a cup of coffee." She was alerted when her phone rang.

"Hello, this is Uzumaki Yuki from Hisako Beauty Shop." Yuki started. "We couldn't accommodate all our clients so we sent a few to your shop. Please take care of them."

"What?" Usagi exclaimed.

"They didn't complain when I told them you'll work on them yourself and give them 50% off." Yuki added.

"What are you up to?" Usagi demanded. "There must be a reason sending your clients over to me."

"Reason?" Yuki echoed. "It's good for me if Bella is doing well. That's the reason. You'll soon find out why. Bye."

"Hello?" Usagi yelled down the receiver after Yuki hung up. "Uzumaki Yuki!"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	22. Is It Over?

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 20 is out and this is Chapter 21. And I REPEAT, this IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 21: Is It Over?

* * *

><p>"I can't get his call history?" Usagi echoed, the phone service officer informing her that her request was rejected. "But I'm his wife. What about GPS? I wouldn't have called you if he's willing to authorize it. Fine!" she snapped and ended the call. "Why is it so complicated? But I'm not giving up. I'll find out which woman dares to mess with my man. She'll pay for it."<p>

* * *

><p>"Yuki-san," Mamoru sighed in relief when Yuki <em>finally<em> took his call. "Why couldn't I get in touch with you?"

"I'm sorry, I've been busy." Yuki replied.

"Is something wrong?" Mamoru inquired. "You don't sound good."

"I've been thinking all day." Yuki answered. "I think we should stop now."

"Stop?" Mamoru stammered. "What do you mean? But we just got started."

"Now that I know you're Haruno Usagi's husband, we can't meet again." Yuki was firm. "Goodbye and have a nice life."

"Wait, I can't end it like this." Mamoru protested. "Let's meet, I'll explain everything. Give me some time."

"It'll just be harder if we see each other." Yuki stated. "Although it was brief, I was happy. Bye." With that, she ended the call.

"This is driving me crazy." Mamoru muttered. "Why does she have to be someone Usagi knows? Usagi is of no help to me. How dare she end our relationship like this? I'm not agreeing. Uzumaki Yuki, you made a fool out of me and now you want to hide? But I'll find you."

* * *

><p>"He's not in now." Mamoru's secretary informed Usagi who had stormed into the office. "He went out for something."<p>

"You don't know where he went?" Usagi asked.

"No, I don't." the PA replied.

"You don't even know where your boss is?" Usagi questioned "That's what you get paid to do around here. Does he have any female guests lately?"

"No, madam." The PA answered.

"Then he was alone when you called to tell me he was drunk?" Usagi pressed.

"I never called you." The secretary shook her head.

"What?" Usagi frowned. "You didn't? But you called and told me to pick him up."

"Me?" the secretary blinked. "I never did. And I never stayed after 6 o'clock last week."

"Then, who called me that night?" Usagi wondered. "She called?" she realized. "What's this?" she found the bag.

"Mr. Chiba told me to buy them." The secretary replied. "They're a scarf and gloves for a woman."

"Chiba Mamoru…" Usagi hissed. "So you want to go at it?"

* * *

><p>"Please wrap these for me." Yuki requested one of the shop's managers, her hands hovering over the handmade soap bars and small vials of cosmetics. "They're gifts for our VIP customers."<p>

"Yes, madam." The manager nodded and the two women went to work.

Yuki's ringtone then alerted her of a new SMS and Yuki headed out after receiving it.

* * *

><p>"You came." Mamoru sighed in relief upon seeing Yuki. "Thank you. I was worried you wouldn't come out."<p>

"Why did you come?" Yuki asked. "Please leave."

"You knew I was married when we first met." Mamoru voiced. "So, why did you change so suddenly…"

"I'm not avoiding you because you're married." Yuki corrected. "It's because you're Haruno Usagi's husband."

"Just what kind of rumors did you hear about my wife?" Mamoru was puzzled.

"I don't want to get involved in any scandal with her." Yuki stood her ground. "You'll never change my mind. Please leave."

"Yuki-san…" Mamoru stammered, unable to stop Yuki from heading back to the shop.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Usagi asked her husband who had returned.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru inquired. "From work, of course."

"Liar." Usagi glared. "I came from your office just now. But you were out."

"I stopped by one of the departments, okay?" Mamoru fired back.

"You want to see me dead?" Usagi snapped. "Why do you keep lying? Just what do you want from me?"

"You stop this." Mamoru chided. "Any husband would be sick of you if you breathe down their necks like this."

"Who do you think made me this way?" Usagi retorted. "It's because of your playboy ways! we just got married. How could you cheat on me? If you can't be satisfied with one woman, why did you marry me?"

"I didn't cheat on you." Mamoru insisted. "I guess I'll start cheating just to meet your expectations."

"Who's that woman?" Usagi demanded, digging out Mamoru's phone. "What did you do behind my back? I won't forgive her! I'll kill her!"

"Don't you have better things to do?" Mamoru snatched back his phone. "What happened to the confident and mighty Haruno Usagi? How did you become those women who look at their husband's cellphones? I'm really disappointed in you."

Usagi screamed in frustration after Mamoru stepped out.

* * *

><p>At the Crystal Bar…<p>

Yuki was preparing for Mamoru's arrival upon getting information that the Chiba heir was heading to the bar. Seeing Mamoru enter the bar, she got into her act.

"Yuki-san…" Mamoru spotted the lone woman at the sofa. "What are you doing here at this hour?" he hurried over.

"Mamoru-san?" Yuki frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to meet a friend." Mamoru replied. "Are you alone?" he saw the fruit platter on the table.

"Yes, I couldn't get through the day sober." Yuki sighed. "I want to get drunk and forget all my troubles."

"Why did you break up with me if it hurt you so much?" Mamoru asked, sitting opposite her. "We can see each other if we want. Life is short. Why are you deceiving yourself?"

"I'll have to fight the world if I choose to be with you." Yuki remarked. "I'm afraid. Let's just stop now before any feelings develop between us. Just remain the way we are now."

"There're no feelings between us now?" Mamoru echoed. "I'm dying to see you, to have you by my side and hold you. You say there are no feelings between us? I've been thinking of you all the time and it's driving me crazy. You just end it by yourself and walk away. Then how about me/"

"Mamoru-san, let's just have a farewell party since we met." Yuki suggested. "I want to wash away all sorrows, longing and love with drinks. Did you know?" she handed Mamoru a whiskey shot. "If I could turn back time, I want to go back to the time before I met you. That party, that passionate tango music and the wine I shared with you… everything seemed like a dream. Cheers." She raised her shot glass after refilling Mamoru's glass.

"Yuki-san, I'm sorry." Mamoru muttered drunkenly, Yuki having refilled his glass for the umpteenth time. "I had no idea I caused you so much pain. I'm a real jerk."

"You've drink too much tonight." Yuki stated, still sober as she had tossed away her whiskey into the ice bucket after taking a mouthful of each glass.

"I don't know why I married a woman like that." Mamoru bemoaned. "All we had between us is money. That's all. Love? For her, love disappeared faster than I can say 'I love you.' I must've been crazy. I mistook that for love and gave up everything."

"Mamoru-san, get up." Yuki voiced, claiming her coat. "It's gotten late. We have to go home."

Mamoru nodded and tried to get up to no avail when he slumped over the table, drunk.

"Will you call this number and have him picked up?" Yuki requested the bartender. With a snort, she left the bar.

* * *

><p>Yuki returned home to find a Mickey Mouse plush toy on her bed. <em>I bought it so I can see you smile.<em> She read the attached card. _I hope he can cheer you up in my place whenever you feel down. Sapphir._

* * *

><p>"I just got a call from here." Usagi entered the bar. "Where's Chiba Mamoru?"<p>

"He's over there." The bartender gestured.

"Who was he drinking with?" Usagi asked, seeing Mamoru asleep on the armchair. "Was he drinking alone?"

"No, he was with a woman." The bartender replied. "But she picked up the tab and left."

"What?" Usagi gasped. "A woman? Is there any way to find out who she was?"

"Well, I'm not sure…" the bartender admitted. "Wait, she wrote down your number on her business card. Do you want to see it?"

"Yes, let me see it." Usagi nodded and was shocked to see Uzumaki Yuki written on the name card.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	23. Marital Cracks

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 21 is out and this is Chapter 22. And just in case you guys are wondering what happened these couple of days, no, I'm not dead, I was just studying for my exams. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 22: Marital Cracks

* * *

><p>The growling Usagi stormed over to the dozing Mamoru. Grabbing the ice bucket, she splashed him awake with the water.<p>

"What…" Mamoru stirred, feeling the trickle of water on his face.

* * *

><p>"Can you deliver these to this address?" Yuki requested the delivery man.<p>

"What are they?" Yukino inquired after Yuki passed the paper packages to be delivered.

"I'm sending the VIP clients the cosmetics I made." Yuki replied. "If anything, I know how to make soaps and cosmetics."

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki Yuki…" Usagi muttered as she watched her husband sleeping on the bed in their bedroom. "What was her business card… no, it can't be her." She shook her head. "This is nonsense. There has to be another explanation. Father, I have something to tell you." She entered the parents-in-law's room minutes later. "I need your help; I think Mamo-chan has another woman."<p>

"What?" Hiroki echoed. "Another woman?"

"I think he's pretty serious about her." Usagi added. "I've caught him several times already."

"Has he lost his mind?" Hiroki retorted. "He left his fiancée for another woman just months ago. Is he out to hit on every woman in the world?"

"Why are you setting up your husband without proof?" Akemi chided. "You have any proof he's cheating? You'll drive him mad if you keep him under your thumb."

"Mother, we have presents." Rei called. "The delivery man dropped by just now."

* * *

><p>"Who sent it?" Akemi wondered, taking the paper bag Rei held to her. "So weird. There is no sender or receiver's name."<p>

"Mother, let me see it." Usagi took over the bag. "U?" she blinked, unwrapping the gift and pulling out a lotion bottle. I'm sure that woman sent it." She snorted. "She's finally showing herself to the family. She wants to bribe everyone with gifts?"

"My stomach doesn't feel well." Mamoru muttered. "Mom, I need something for my hangover."

"Who's this woman?" Usagi demanded. "Who sent this to the house?"

"What was you talking about?" Mamoru was puzzled. "I don't know anything."

"You don't" Usagi echoed. "The woman who brought rice balls to your office, the woman who left a lipstick stain on your shirt, the woman who sent the message, the woman who drank with you last night, the woman who sent this today! It's all the same woman, isn't it? Tell me right now!" she ordered.

"What are you doing in front of Mother and Father?" Mamoru scolded. "Is this how you are raised?"

"That's right." Usagi huffed. "Did you only know about it now? I can do much worse things when my husband is cheating on me. Who did you drink with last night? Who paid for the drinks?"

"Be quiet, both of you!" Hiroki roared. "You dare raise your voice in front of your father-in-law and you cheat on your wife? Both of you are the same. If both of you keep like this, then get out of this house right now!"

"What's all the ruckus?" Akemi sighed. "My head…" she moaned and headed back to her room.

"Haruno Usagi, are you happy now that you humiliated your husband in front of everyone?" Mamoru chided.

"That was nothing!" Usagi glared. "I won't let you humiliate me by letting you cheat on me. I won't stand for it! Just wait and see; you'll run out of excuses soon enough."

* * *

><p>"Tell me the truth." Akemi urged her son as he headed out to work. "Usagi wont' do that for no good reason. Are you really cheating on her?"<p>

"No, there isn't anyone." Mamoru defended. "I'm just getting some breathing room with a good friend."

"You!" Akemi smacked her son's arm. "That's cheating! Who is she? Is she a bar girl?"

"She's not like that." Mamoru protested. "She's an educated, successful, well-mannered and kind-hearted woman from a very good family."

"And she's crazy enough to see you?" Akemi shot back. "Wake up. You just told us you couldn't live without Usagi. Now you want to break up with her?"

"I knew she had a temper." Mamoru admitted. "But I didn't know it was that bad. The marriage is over once I start getting scared of my own wife."

* * *

><p>"Madam," Fumiko brought in the bag of samples. "Hisako Beauty Shop sent cosmetics samples here. I think they're expanding into cosmetics, too."<p>

"Get rid of it." Usagi instructed. "No one succeeded in that area. Wait." She stopped Fumiko. "Let me see that. U?" she muttered opening the gift box to reveal a cream jar. "This came from Hisako Beauty Shop?

"Yes, they're not for sale yet." Fumiko nodded. "They're only sending to their VIP clients."

"All right." Usagi stated. "Go back to work. Then, Mamoru is cheating on me with Uzumaki Yuki?" She realized, after putting the evidence together. "How can this be happening?" grabbing her purse, she dashed out.

* * *

><p>"Sure, we'll be happy to help you." Yuki smiled. "Thanks." She ended the call.<p>

"You despicable witch." Usagi snarled, sweeping Yuki's sample bottles to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Yuki demanded. "Have you gone crazy?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Usagi fired back. "You put on that class act to seduce a married man? This is your business card, isn't it?" she pulled out the card. "What were you doing with my husband in the middle of the night? You envied me that much?"

"You get so worked up over a business card?" Yuki scoffed. "You think I seduced your husband?"

"Tell me what you did!" Usagi roared, grabbing Yuki by the arm. "What's going on between you two? How long has it been? You bring food to his office; he buys you a ring and you go drinking together. What else did you do? How far did you go? Tell me before I put you behind bars for adultery."

"Watch what you say!" Yuki shook Usagi off. "He got drunk and became a nuisance. So I picked up his tab and gave the waiter your number. I was being generous since we're in the same business. What's wrong with that?"

"Liar." Usagi glared. "Don't tell me you ran into him there. You think I'll fall for that?"

"I felt sorry for your husband living with a hussy like you." Yuki tsked. "He was plastered last night. Are you having marital problems?"

"You witch." Usagi glared. "I never asked you to worry about my marriage. Why don't you clean up your own mess?"

"You're the one making a mess everywhere." Yuki shot back. "Stop announcing your personal problems and walk out of here quietly. I think you've shamed yourself enough."

"Why did you send cosmetics to our house?" Usagi wasn't ready to let this go. "How do you explain that?"

"They were sent to our VIP clients." Yuki replied. "I don't know the details, after all, the wife of Chiba Hoteliers is on our VIP list." You have a problem with that, too?"

"I don't believe you." Usagi snapped. "I'll be watching your every move. So, be on your best behavior."

"Wait," Yuki called before Usagi turned to leave. "You can't leave yet. You owe me for your husband's drinks."

"I'll pay you." Usagi promised. "How much do I owe you? I don't have cash with me." She dug into her purse to discover she only had a few bills. "So text me your account number."

"I heard you're having cash flows problems lately." Yuki noted. "Fine, wire me the money for your husband's bar tab and the things you broke today. I'll press charges against you if you don't wire the money today."

"Ms. Haruno, how can you do this?" Yukino stepped in. "Causing a scene at another's business place? You're a boss, too, after all."

* * *

><p>"I can't concentrate?" Mamoru threw his pen on the file. "Yuki is avoiding me and the wife is on my back. Everything's so complicated. I won't be complaining if I had a decent affair. Yes, Chiba Mamoru speaking." He picked pup his ringing phone. "What? Mrs. Uzumaki from Hisako Beauty Shop?"<p>

"We've met before, haven't we?" Yukino inquired. "I couldn't get through to Ms. Haruno, so I had to call you. Please stop her from causing a scene at our shop again."

"Caused a scene?" Mamoru echoed.

"She caused a ruckus at our shop because my daughter picked up your bar tab." Yukino clarified. "I'll let it go this time, but not again. Consider yourself warned and don't let it happen again."

"I'm sorry." Mamoru apologized. "I'm very sorry. I'll make sure this never happens again. Haruno Usagi, what have you done this time?" he muttered after ending the call. "This witch!" grabbing his coat, he headed out.

* * *

><p>"Haruno Usagi, what's wrong with you?" Mamoru demanded, storming into Usagi's office. "Are you out to taint my image? Why did you cause a ruckus at her workplace?"<p>

"What?" Usagi glared. "Uzumaki Yuki told you already?"

"Mrs. Uzumaki called me personally." Mamoru corrected. "She asked me to stop you. She said this wasn't the first time. What do you want actually?"

"If you behaved yourself, this wouldn't have happened." Usagi fired back.

"How can you blame others for everything?" Mamoru questioned. "This all happened because of your suspicions."

"Uzumaki Yuki just gives me the creeps." Usagi remarked. "She looks like Ami and she stole my clients, too. And I don't like she's hanging around you. Don't get involved with her anymore. I'm warning you."

"Warning?" Mamoru echoed. "You're not my keeper! Consider your husband's social status, please don't do anything to humiliate me. I'm leaving."

"Don't you remember how we got together?" Usagi asked, pulling him back. "Everyone's watching us; we have to be happy. We have to be smiling at all times like mannequins in a shop window."

"I can't do that!" Mamoru retorted. "I can't be your puppet to make you happy. You really make me sick."

"Don't leave." Usagi pleaded. "Give me a hug before you leave."

"I'm not in the mood to give you a hug." Mamoru shot back. "Forget it."

"You're mine, aren't you?" Usagi was desperate.

"Oh god!" Mamoru frowned, pushing Usagi off before she kissed him forcefully. "What's wrong with you? I said no! Only now did I realize that you have a personality disorder. Stop it, I have to go apologize to Mrs. Uzumaki. Don't try to stop me."

"What?" Usagi echoed. "You're going to Hisako Beauty Shop? You can't. why would you go there?"

"You gave me a reason to go." Mamoru snapped. "I'm busy without having to clean up after my wife's messes. You should be sorry!"

* * *

><p>"What would you do?" Yukino asked her daughter after Yuki informed her about Usagi's warning. "It'll complicate things if Usagi decides to watch your every move."<p>

"If you put a frog in warm water and increase the temperature gradually, the frog will die without knowing it's dying." Yuki stated. "I'll make her feel every pain I've felt. I don't want her to go down too fast. Chiba-san." She blinked when Mamoru entered the elder Uzumaki's office.

"Hello, I'm Chiba Mamoru." Mamoru bowed. "I'm here to apologize."

"I'm not very happy to see you." Yukino remarked. "I'm offended you'd blame my daughter for your martial problems. You owe her an apology."

"I'm sorry." Mamoru turned to Yuki. "I'd have stopped her if I knew. You've must been stunned."

"It's okay." Yuki assured. "I guess my mom's call worried you. But I know Haruno Usagi too well. I'll have to put up with it."

"I'll make sure this never happens again." Mamoru promised.

"You must've fooled around a lot for Usagi to overreact like that." Yuki noted.

"Fooled around?" Mamoru echoed. "I can't make her see the truth when she's convinced I'm cheating. I hate to say this, but I recently realized how difficult a marriage can be."

"I see." Yuki nodded. "I'm sorry, but please excuse me. I'm very busy."

"Yuki-san…" Mamoru hurried off after her. "Wait, let's talk."

"Is there any unfinished business between us?" Yuki inquired. "My worries are materializing already. You'll put me in a more difficult position if you don't get over me. I don't want to be insulted by Usagi again."

"What can I do?" Mamoru pleaded. "Can't you just trust me and follow me? You said you liked me because I looked lonely. Can you turn me away when you know how unhappy I am in my marriage?"

"I'll have to call Usagi if you keep this up." Yuki threatened. "Don't call me again. This is the end of us."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	24. The Act

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 22 is out and this is Chapter 23. And to make up for my lack of updates, here's another chapter. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 23: The Act

* * *

><p>"Why are you drinking again?" Usagi snatched the wine glass from Mamoru's hand, after entering the bedroom and finding Mamoru drinking. "Because you can't see the woman you desire?"<p>

"Do you have a problem with me coming home early?" Mamoru questioned. "I can't even enjoy a glass of wine at home?"

"I've told you this before, I'm your last woman." Usagi swore. "I won't let anyone steal my man. So, don't even think about running away from me. You'll grow old by my side and be a good husband. Got that?" with that, she slammed the glass on the side table before she started to remove her makeup.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I just got a called from Seiwa Cosmetics." Yuki informed her mother the next day. "They want to sell my cosmetics."<p>

"It's your project, so you take care of it." Yukino instructed.

"Then, I'll talk to them and sign the contract." Yuki nodded. "I can use the 2 billion; after I sign the contract, they offered to take over Bella. I'll talk to Haruno Usagi about the takeover today."

"Alright." Yukino replied.

* * *

><p>"Seiwa Cosmetics is going to sign a contract with Hisako Beauty Shop to produce their cosmetics line." Fumiko informed her boss. "I think they're offering 2 billion."<p>

"2 billion?" Usagi echoed. "We can't let that happen. Find out everything about natural cosmetics lines overseas. Didn't you hear me?" she repeated, seeing Fumiko's puzzled look. "If Hisako Beauty Shop is offering cheap cosmetics, we'll go with the most luxurious brands. And find out if there are any adverse effects from their cosmetics. Uzumaki Yuki," she muttered after Fumiko excused herself. "You're taking 2 billion by yourself in this sluggish economy? I can't let you do that. I'll destroy that contract, no matter what. Then, I have to find a lethal weakness. The lethal weakness?"

* * *

><p>"Where are you?" Usagi gave her husband a call at lunchtime. "You're still at work, right?"<p>

"I can't leave because I'm talking to you." Mamoru retorted. "You're calling me every 30 minutes. I can't even zip up my pants while I'm in the toilet. What are you trying to do?"

"Can't you try to understand?" Usagi pouted. "Just imagine how insecure I am right now. Let's have lunch together. I'll make a reservation at a nice restaurant."

"Why don't you just put a leash around my neck and tie me in front of your shop?" Mamoru sighed. "What are you trying to do with me?"

"I'll wait." Usagi cut him off. "Come to my office by one. Come in, Mamo-chan." She sang, tidying herself up.

"Hello, Ms. Haruno Usagi." Yuki greeted. "Were you waiting for your husband? I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"Who gave you permission to come here?" Usagi glared.

"Did you come to our shop with my permission?" Yuki asked back.

"What's your business?" Usagi demanded. "Get out of here if you're here to talk trash. I have no time to entertain you."

"Yes, I do have business with you." Yuki nodded. "I came to take a look at the business I'm about to take over."

"What?" Usagi echoed. "You're taking over Bella? That'll never happen even when pigs fly."

"I'm sorry, but that's just what happened." Yuki smirked. "These are your IOUs, right? I bought them from your creditors."

"What?" Usagi gaped. "You bought out my IOUs?"

"I'll be the new owner of Bella if you don't pay me back in time." Yuki stated, Usagi snatching over the debt documents. "How will you pay me back if your business isn't doing well?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Usagi demanded, Yuki snatching the papers back. "What do you hope to gain from this? You know how much I invested in this place, but you want to take it away from me with a couple of IOUs? You can't; even if it kills me, I'll never let you steal my shop from me."

"Really?" Yuki snorted. "You want to make a bet? Let's see who'll be the owner of this shop. I'm confident."

"Get out of here," Usagi threatened, grabbing a nearby vase. "Else I'll pour this water on your face."

"Go ahead," Yuki shrugged. "But know this, if you get a drop of water on my face, I'll take away your most precious things."

"Shut up!" Usagi roared and pouted the water from the vase onto Yuki's head.

"Yuki-san…" Mamoru was shocked and hurried to Yuki's side. "What's going on?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Yuki fake whimpered. "What have I done to deserve this from you? Haven't you done enough? I only came to make up with you."

"What are you?" Usagi snapped. "How dare you act in front of me? You were just glaring at me, threatening to take over my shop. You want to drive me crazy, now that my husband is here?"

"Why are you doing this?" Mamoru glared, Usagi having pushed Yuki away. "Don't touch a hair on Yuki-san's head. I won't forgive you if you hurt her."

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi muttered.

"There's nothing between Yuki and me." Mamoru insisted. "But why do you do this? Talk to me if you have something to say. How can you mistreat your guest like this?"

"Chiba-san, I'm okay." Yuki assured. "I was foolish to think we can reconcile. I'm sorry to have caused a scene." With a small bow, she exited.

"I'm really disappointed in you." Mamoru glared at Usagi. "You've created such a ruckus, and I'm sick of your love now. It's not love, it's an obsession; a sickness!"

"Mamo-chan, what you saw wasn't true." Usagi pulled him back. "I'll tell you what she did to me. So hear me out first…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Mamoru shook her off. "I'll never fall for your lies. You're the worst and lowest woman to me!" with that, he took off after Yuki, leaving a screaming Usagi in the office.

"Uzumaki Yuki, what do you have against me?" Usagi fumed. "Why did you have to show up just then?"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	25. The Sabotage

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 23 is out and this is Chapter 24. And to make up for my lack of updates, here's another chapter. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 24: The Sabotage

* * *

><p>"Did you find out if the cosmetics Uzumaki Yuki made have any adverse effects?" Usagi called Fumiko for a report. "You couldn't find anything? Fine, I'm coming in now. Get as many Uzumaki Yuki's cosmetics as you can get. The more, the better. Act now! 2 billion?" she frowned, once she returned to her office, the bottles of lotion and creams before her. "They'll give her 2 billion for this cheap stuff? I can't let that happen. I'll do whatever it takes to stop it from happening. Yes," she grinned when an idea came to her. "If there are no adverse effects, I'll create one. Uzumaki Yuki, how dare you toy with my husband and business? I'll teach you the price you have to pay for messing with me." With that promise, she shoved the sample bottles into a carrier bag, intending to put her plan into action at home.<p>

* * *

><p>Once in the bedroom, Usagi brought out the cosmetics sample bottles, three bottles of acid and several medical syringes and set to work, injecting the acid into the lotion and cream containers. "They won't sign a contract with her now." The blond chuckled. "Uzumaki Yuki, how does it feel to lose 2 billion? I'd like to see the look on your face when you do."<p>

* * *

><p>"You're signing the contract with Seiwa Cosmetics today, right?" Yukino asked her daughter.<p>

"Yes," Yuki nodded. "All I have to do is sign the contract."

"I'm proud of you." Yukino gave her daughter a hug. "Congratulations. Doesn't it call for a celebration?"

"I think so." Yuki beamed. "I'll come home early and bake a cake."

"I'll buy some wine and food, too." Yukino added.

* * *

><p>"Is this Seiwa Cosmetics?" Usagi made a call to the cosmetics company using a payphone. "I heard you're signing a contract with Hisako Beauty Shop, but there's a problem with their cosmetics. I developed a serious skin condition after using their product. I'll send you a sample so you can do more research." With a wide grin, she stepped out of the phone booth.<p>

* * *

><p>"Send this to Seiwa Cosmetics." Usagi instructed Fumiko, placing two bags of the doctored cosmetics on the table. "And send this to the Consumer Protection Agency. Don't put the sender's address. Make sure they don't find out who the sender is, got that? You're going to get it." She grinned once Fumiko exited the office.<p>

"Are you sure you won't want to come with me?" Yuki asked as Yukino adjusted her coat.

"You should go alone today." Yukino advised. "I'll wait here for you."

"I'm really nervous." Yuki admitted. "I've never done anything like this before."

"There's a first time for everything." Yukino encouraged. "I'm sure you'll do just fine. So I have no worries."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for making such good cosmetics." The director of Seiwa Cosmetics shook Yuki's hand in the meeting room. "I feel very lucky to launch an all-natural line of cosmetics without investing in research and development."<p>

"Thank you," Yuki smiled. "I'll meet your expectations with even better products."

"Shall we sign the contract now?" the director asked.

"President." Her aide whispered something into the chairwoman's ear after receiving a call.

"What?" the chairwoman echoed. "You can't even do a clinical test?"

"We did, but we didn't find any problems." The aide replied.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Our consumer center, as well as the Consumer Protection Agency, have received complaints about your cosmetics." The aide explained.

"There could be side effects depending on the individual's skin condition." Yuki stated.

"Our lab ran some tests and found large amounts of harmful substances in your products." The aide added.

"What?" Yuki gasped. "That can't be! Harmful substances? Our products are completely safe. See?" she picked up a cream jar and tested it on herself. "I've been using them for years, and so have my mother. I can eat it if I have to."

"We'll have to postpone this." The chairwoman remarked. "We'll look deeper into the matter and call you back."

"Madam, please listen to me." Yuki pleaded. "There must've been a mistake. Where is your research lab? I can't believe anything until I see the results for myself. That's impossible."

The chairwoman simply gave her a look and walked off.

* * *

><p>"These are popular natural cosmetic lines from overseas?" Usagi inquired, Fumiko having brought in some samples for her. "And can you vouch for their quality?"<p>

"Yes, they're expensive, but they've been clinically proven." Fumiko assured.

"Then, look into a cosmetic bottling company." Usagi instructed. "We have to produce our own line. If Hisako Beauty Shop can do it, we can do it, too."

"You mean, you'll put the imported cosmetics in different containers and sell them as ours?" Fumiko was shocked at what her boss was suggesting. "What if we get caught…"

"Don't worry, we won't get caught." Usagi assured. "Nobody will be the wiser if you keep quiet. Buy yourself an outfit." She handed her assistant an envelope of hush money. "It's a special bonus just for you."

* * *

><p>"You're back already?" Yukino blinked, entering her office to find an upset Yuki. "The contract signing went well?"<p>

"It's been postponed." Yuki sighed. "They found harmful substances in my cosmetics."

"What?" Yukino blinked. "Is that true?"

"But that can't be." Yuki denied. "I've already done numerous tests and never had any negative results. There has to be something."

"I just saw Chiba Rei outside the shop." Yukino stated. "She passed this to me," she placed the tote bag on the table. "Saying she found a bunch of our cosmetics in Haruno Usagi's room, along with this needle."

"You mean Usagi laced our products to get back at me?" Yuki realized.

"Why else would she have our products in large quantity?" Yukino asked. "I just don't feel right about it."

"I'll go to the lab and check out the test results myself." Yuki hissed. "I'll find out if the substance in this needle is the same as the one they found in our cosmetics. I have to find out if it's Usagi's doing; I'll never forgive her."

* * *

><p>"Make the most opulent containers you have." Usagi instructed the bottling company. "Make 100 samples for now. I'll send the money right now."<p>

* * *

><p>"Please, let me meet the director now." Yuki pleaded.<p>

"He's out now." The lab assistant replied. "And our offer is no longer valid."

"We're not asking for a contract." Sapphir stated, having been instructed by Yukino to accompany Yuki to the lab. "Just tell us what you found in our cosmetics. See if the substance in this needle matches the substances you found in our products. That's all we want."

"Do you have the results?" Yuki asked, after the lab assistant exited from his lab with the results.

"Yes, the substance in the needle matched the harmful substance we found in your products." The lab assistant confirmed. "But where did you get this?"

"Haruno Usagi…" Yuki hissed. "You dare trample on my dream? I won't forgive you!"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	26. Desperate Measures

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 24 is out and this is Chapter 25. And there, four chapters at one go. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 25: Desperate Measures

* * *

><p>"Yuki-sama." Sapphir pulled Yuki back before she did anything drastic. "Where are you going now?"<p>

"Finding the proof I need." Yuki replied. "I have to get to the bottom of this. She cost me my dream, my 2 billion. I need to find solid evidence. Don't worry, Sapphir." She assured. "I own't do anything drastic."

* * *

><p>Outside Bella Beauty Shop, Yuki spotted Usagi fumbling with something in her car boot. Tucking something into her jacket, she closed the boot and stuffed a pack into the trash-bin. Looking around to see if the coast was clear, Usagi returned to her shop.<p>

With Usagi gone, Yuki hurried over to the dustbin and retrieved the package Usagi discarded.

* * *

><p>"So Hisako Beauty Shop lost the contract?" Usagi asked, smugly. "I'm not surprised. 2 billion for that cheap cosmetic? All right, I'll talk to you later."<p>

"You must have good news." Yuki noted, entering Usagi's office and slamming the door. "You're looking good for a change. I wonder what good news you possibly have when your business is going under."

"What brings you here?" Usagi inquired. "You have any business with us?"

"I lost 2 billion thanks to you." Yuki glared. "Don't play dumb, you put harmful substances in our products and spread false rumors. Why did you do that? Were you that scared of Hisako Beauty Shop? Or did you just want to see me ruined?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Usagi feigned ignorance. "It sounds like you've lost a contract. But blame your incompetence."

"You know what these are, don't you?" Yuki smirked, presenting the bagged acid bottles before Usagi. "You threw them out of your car trunk. What was the harmful substance in our products doing in your car trunk? How will you explain that? Or would you rather talk at the police station?"

"Why are you doing this?" Usagi asked. "I don't know what you're talking about. I've never seen these before!"

"The security camera outside captured you throwing these bottles away." Yuki fired back. "That's not all; I have the recordings of your calls to Seiwa Cosmetics and the Consumer Protection Agency. I have all the proof now. The police will take care of the rest."

"Why… are you doing this?" Usagi stammered.

"There's something you have to do before you go to jail." Yuki added. "It's the IOUs. I'll need money since I lost my contract. The loan has already matured. Wire the money into my account by the end of the day."

"I'm paying interest every month." Usagi pointed out. "Do you have to collect your debts now?"

"It's my money." Yuki reminded. "And I want it back now. Either pay me back or give up the shop."

"What?" Usagi echoed. "Are you kidding me? Where am I going to get this money right now? So you bought these IOUs to kill me slowly?"

"So, you have no money?" Yuki smirked. "Fine, I'll take care of this my way, then. I'll show you how you'll pay for costing me 2 billion. And before I forget," she swept Usagi's stuff onto the floor. "I merely did what you did to me." Retrieving the IOUs, she left.

"Uzumaki Yuki!" Usagi screamed.

* * *

><p>"Why is it so slow here?" Madam Bunko looked around at the empty beauty shop. "There are more employees than customers."<p>

"Afternoons are usually slow." Usagi explained. "It gets really crowded during peak hours. By the way, did you already invest the money you got from selling your building? If you…"

"Ms. Haruno," Madam Bunko cut her off. "Let's not talk about money. I've already heard you've been borrowing money here and there. If you bring up money again, I'll go to another beauty shop."

* * *

><p>Usagi sighed as she returned to the bedroom, "Why do I end up like this for a mere billion? I have to come up with the money somehow. I can't let that witch Uzumaki Yuki takeover Bella."<p>

_If you don't pay me back by tomorrow, I'll start legal procedures for the takeover._ Yuki sent a text message to Usagi. _This is your last warning._

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Yukino asked, entering Yuki's room with a plate of fruit. "Have some fruit. You haven't heard from Seiwa Cosmetics yet? I guess they can't offer you the contract again."<p>

"I'll have to make Haruno Usagi confess somehow and win the contract." Yuki noted. "I'll push her until she confesses. I told her to pay back the loan by tomorrow."

"How would she come up will a billion overnight?" Yukino wondered.

"We'll take legal steps to takeover Bella." Yuki added. "Then, I'll let her taste the worst pain in the world. I'll take away the one thing she cherishes the most."

* * *

><p>Worrying about the thought of losing Bella, Usagi got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get some water when she stopped mid-step on the staircase when she heard Akemi's voice.<p>

"We can't leave them lying around." Akemi chided her husband, the couple hiding the casing containing the gold bars Hiroki had brought home under the sofa. "It's worth a house. Now I feel better." She heaved in relief. "Let's go to bed now."

Usagi quickly hid herself behind a pillar as the elder Chibas headed back to bed.

With Hiroki and Akemi gone, Usagi sneaked down the staircase and hid a gasp when she dug out the gold bars Akemi hid under the cushion.

* * *

><p>"Are we losing our shop?" Fumiko turned to the arriving Usagi the next day, the blond entering the door to see auction stickers pasted on every saleable item in the shop. "We're not, are we?" "Our customers will be here soon."<p>

"Take these stickers off first." Usagi instructed. "I'll take care of everything. Uzumaki Yuki, you want a fight?" she hissed, entering her office to see similar stickers on her office. "Fine, bring it on. You don't scare me."

* * *

><p>"Who do you think you are?" Usagi demanded, storming into Hisako Beauty Shop and meeting up with Yuki. "You want my shop so badly? I asked for a little more time and you can't even wait that long?"<p>

"You must be furious." Yuki snorted. "You want to protect Bella so much?"

"Bella is mine." Usagi insisted. "I won't forgive you if you dare lay a finger on what's mine."

"What did you say?" Yuki shrugged. "You have no right to touch anything in Bella. You saw the attachment stickers, right? Nothing in Bella belongs to you now. You're penniless. If you want to save Bella, confess to your wrongdoings or bring me a billion by the end of the day."

"A billion?" Usagi echoed. "Fine, I'll bring you the money. You don't think I can? I'll bring them in dollar bills and throw them in your face."

* * *

><p>"A billion…" Usagi muttered as she reached her car. "Yes, I have to come up with a billion first. I can't let Uzumaki Yuki take Bella, even if the world comes to an end." She grinned when she recalled the gold bars she found under the sofa. "Mother, it's me." She called Akemi. "I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you. I bought you a fur vest. I sent it with my staff but she couldn't' find the house. Will you meet her outside?"<p>

* * *

><p>"But I can't leave the house." Akemi protested. "I have to guard the house today like a guard-dog."<p>

"But she's been out looking for so long." Usagi remarked. "I feel bad. It'll only take about half an hour."

"All right, I'll go now." Akemi relented. "Just walk until the main road, right?"

* * *

><p>Usagi ducked behind the center console of her car as she watched Akemi leave the house. Surmising that her mother-in-law was far away enough, she exited the car and entered the mansion. Getting a suitcase from the bedroom, she lifted the cushion of the sofa, took out the casings that held the gold bars and placed them into the suitcase. Grinning widely, she orchestrated the scene as if a bugler had broken in. Pulling the suitcase off, she exited the house, taking care to leave the door slightly ajar.<p>

"Yes," she smiled, dumping the suitcase in her boot. "Fate is always on my side. Mother, it's me." she gave Akemi a call. "I'm sorry, but my employee couldn't find you and went back to the shop. I'll give you the vest later."

* * *

><p>"Yes, honey." Akemi took the call. "The safe installer will be here soon?" she blinked when Hiroki informed her. "Yes. I'll feel better once I put them away in the safe." Lifting the cushion, she let out a scream of shock to find the casings gone.<p>

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	27. Discovered

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 25 is out and this is Chapter 26. And I REPEAT, this IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 26: Discovered

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Hiroki asked, hearing his wife's scream.<p>

"They're gone." Akemi stammered. "The gold bars are gone."

"What?" Hiroki was shocked. "They're gone? What are you saying?"

"They were just here minutes ago." Akemi wailed. "Someone must've stolen them when I went out for a second."

"I told you not to leave the house!" Hiroki scolded. "Where did you go? Those bars are worth a bungalow!"

"What am I going to do?" Akemi sobbed. "I was only gone for 30… no, not even 20 minutes! What happened? Honey, call the police first. We have to catch him before he gets away."

* * *

><p>"Can I get cash for gold bars without leaving any trace?" Usagi asked the jewelry dealer.<p>

"All gold bars are numbered, so they'll be traced back right away." The manager of the jewelry shop replied. "Are you sure they're yours?"

"Of course." Usagi retorted. "What am I going to do?" she wondered, stepping out of the shop. "I have to pay her back by today, but it's not easy to cash them out. Right, I just have to give the gold bars to Uzumaki Yuki. And if anyone ever questions me, 'll just deny the whole thing. I just need to get the IOUs back."

* * *

><p>Mamoru and Yuki were in the middle of their 'lunch date' when Mamoru's phone rang.<p>

"Come home immediately." Akemi ordered. "We've been burglarized."

"Burglar?" Mamoru echoed. "What are you saying?"

"Someone stole your Father's gold bars." Akemi explained.

"All right…" Mamoru nodded. "I'll be right there."

"What's going on?" Yuki blinked.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now." Mamoru excused himself. "I'll foot the tab."

* * *

><p><em>Nobody would know I gave the gold bars to Uzumaki Yuki.<em> Usagi mused smugly in her office. _Uzumaki Yuki, you'll really get it this time._ "Uzumaki Yuki?" she made the call. "This is Haruno Usagi. I got the money ready. Come to the shop now."

"You're quite resourceful." Yuki admitted, arriving half an hour later. "Coming up with a billion overnight."

"It's not 10 billion after all." Usagi shrugged. "Just a mere billion. But all I have are gold bars now. I can cash them out if you give me more time. But the gold bars are worht more than a billion."

"It doesn't matter." Yuki stated. "Gold is as good as cash. It's okay as long as the amount is right."

"Fine, I'll let my employee help you load them into your car." Usagi offered. "Have you brought the IOUs?"

"Of course." Yuki replied. "I'll give them to you once I see the payment. Shall we shake on it since our business is done?"

"Where did you get that ring?" Usagi barked, spotting the glittering diamond ring on Yuki's finger. "Tell me! Where did you steal them?"

"Steal them?" Yuki shrugged. "My boyfriend gave them to me. Don't tell me you have the same ring. My boyfriend told me the ring reminded him of me. I'd be very disappointed if you have the same ring. Bye." She beamed and exited.

"Chiba Mamoru, you took my jewels and gave them to her?" Usagi gritted her teeth. "I'll never forgive you…"

In the washroom, Yuki removed the ring and necklace and replaced them back into the jewelry case.

Outside, while Usagi and one of her employees were loading the case of gold bars into her car boot, Yuki slipped the jewelry case into Usagi's car.

"Did you check the payment?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, I don't think it's a losing deal." Yuki nodded. "Here, your IOUs." She handed the debt documents over. "Destroy them as you see fit. Goodbye." The deal done, she got into her car and drove off.

"Yes, this is the end of it." Usagi mused, ripping the papers into shreds. "I got the IOUs back and the gold bars have nothing to do with me. Uzumaki Yuki, you can't complain, can you? Stealing a husband is just like stealing gold."

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm back." Yuki informed. "Something strange happened; Haruno Usagi just paid up with gold bars. I knew something was amiss that she'd have so many gold bars. And Chiba Akemi informed her son at lunch that they were missing gold bars."<p>

"So, this is all her doing?" Yukino realized what her daughter was getting at.

"She must've stolen from her in-laws out of desperation." Yuki mused.

* * *

><p>"You stole my jewelry to give to her?" Usagi glared, once she and Mamoru were back in their room and she searched the drawer for the missing jewelry. "Why? What will you gain by aggravating me?"<p>

"What's this about?" Mamoru was confused. "I never stole your jewelry. You've finally lost your mind."

"You took my jewelry and put it around Uzumaki Yuki's neck." Usagi accused. "You think you can make her yours with some jewels? Come to your senses Chiba Mamoru!"

"Stop that nonsense!" Mamoru snapped. "I don't even know what jewels you're talking about. You sold your jewels to get out of a jam." He concluded. "And you're framing me for it?"

"You'll deny it till the end?" Usagi glared. "Fine, we'll go see Uzumaki Yuki right now. We can ask her who gave her the ring and necklace. Stop talking nonsense. Follow me."

"Fine, why not." Mamoru snorted. "Go ahead, I'll go with you! What do you think we're doing here?" he wondered once they got into Usagi's car. "You'll really get it if I'm found innocent. You'll do as I say, whether it's a divorce or separation. What's this?" he felt a budge under his seat and pulled the object out. "Haruno Usagi, what's this?" he opened the jewelry case to reveal the 'stolen' jewelry within. "You hid them in the car and claimed they were stolen?"

"What's this doing in the car?" Usagi was shocked.

"You really lost your mind, haven't you?" Mamoru scoffed. "What's become of you? Well. You've convinced me. I'll prove you right and become Uzumaki Yuki's man."

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi pleaded, Mamoru storming out. "Chiba Mamoru!" she hurried over to her husband who had gotten into his car and driven off. "I'm trying my hardest to protect my family. What's wrong with you?" she wailed. "If death is the only way you'll get rid of your cheating ways, then die!"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Akemi entered the kitchen to find Usagi downing a bottle of whiskey. "You're drinking alone when the whole house is upside down? Go to bed if you're drunk. I don't need your drunken tantrum now."<p>

"Why should I stck up for a husband who's crazy for another woman?" Usagi ranted.

"Enough!" Akemi slammed the glass on the table. "Stop drinking! You're a terrible drunk. The whole house is upside down after losing a billion dollars' worth of gold and you're complaining about your husband cheating?"

"Mamoru's betrayal is more important than any amount of money!" Usagi snapped.

"Shut up!" Akemi barked. "You're thoughtless and crude! Get out of this house now if you're going to accuse your husband of adultery without any solid proof! You put him through the wringer every day when you begged him to marry you. Not all women are out to seduce married men!"

* * *

><p>"Here." Mamoru clinked glasses with Yuki in the Crystal Bar. "I had a huge fight with my wife." He related. "She accused me of giving you her jewels. What does she take her husband for?"<p>

"I guess we're both drinking because of your wife today." Yuki sighed.

"Why?" Mamoru blinked. "Did she create trouble at your workplace again?"

"I'm so tired." Yuki muttered. "I don't know how much more of her abuse I can take. Let's not talk tonight. Let's just drink. I want to get drunk and forget everything. Forget ever loving you and the insults I suffered. Tonight could be the last time we see each other. I want to dance for you." Slipping out of the bar stool, she headed down to the dance floor and started to dance seductively. "To be honest," the 'drunken' Yuki muttered as she stumbled out of the bar with Mamoru supporting her. "I want to take you away from Ms. Haruno. I'm dying to make you mine. Why do I feel so lonely? Why do I keep tearing up? I'm so drunk I want to lie down."

"You want to lie down?" Mamoru echoed, Yuki's head falling on his shoulder as she feigned sleep.

* * *

><p>"Yuki-san…" Mamoru called, returning to the hotel room they had checked in.<p>

"Mamoru-san, where did you go?" Yuki inquired.

"To the pharmacy." Mamoru held out a plastic bag. "To get something for your hangover."

"Mamoru-san, let's have another drink, shall we?" Yuki suggested.

"Right…" Mamoru nodded. "I'll get it."

"I need to use the bathroom." Yuki excused herself. Splashing herself sober with water, she peered outside just in time to see Mamoru slip the sleeping pill into a glass.

"Drink up." Mamoru encouraged.

"Mamoru-san," Yuki almost spit out her whiskey. "Can you get me some tissue?" with Mamoru's back turned, she swapped the glasses.

"Here." Mamoru returned with the tissue box from the table behind.

"Thanks." Yuki took a piece of tissue paper and wiped her mouth. "Mamoru-san, let's drink. Bottom's up."

"Lover's shot." Mamoru suggested. "Drink up." He nodded. "Yuki-san," he shifted closer. "You love me, don't you? If you do, don't think of anything else. There's only you and me in this room. And we'll be innocent of any crime in this room. Because I'll love only you until the day I die."

"Mamoru-san, don't do this." Yuki protested when Mamoru suddenly hugged her. "Oh my goodness, Mamoru-san!" she gaped when Mamoru carried her bridal-style onto the bed. "Mamoru-san, don't do this!" she fought to prevent Mamoru from undressing her when Mamoru fell asleep beside her seconds later.

"Good night, Mamoru-san." Yuki smirked. "A harsh new world will be waiting for you when you wake up." Reaching over into Mamoru's pocket, she retrieved his phone. Unbuttoning the unconscious Mamoru's shirt and turning him face up on the bed, she snapped a picture.

* * *

><p>In the Chiba household, Usagi was waiting anxiously for Mamoru's return when she received a message on her phone.<p>

_I'll take away your most precious things one by one. Come to Tokyo Hotel Room 702._ Usagi opened the message along with the photos of Mamoru's bared chest attached to it.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	28. The Shocking Revelation

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 26 is out and this is Chapter 27. And I REPEAT, this IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 27: The Shocking Revelation

* * *

><p>"Chiba Mamoru, Uzumaki Yuki, you want to see this to the end?" Usagi fumed. "I'll kill you. I'll kill the both of you!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Chiba Mamoru," Yuki glared. "You looked down on me while I was Mizuno Ami and insulted me as a woman. Pay for ruining my life before you die."<p>

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki Yuki, it was you." Usagi stopped Yuki from leaving when she met up with the younger Uzumaki at the lift entrance. "Why did you lure my husband to a hotel? You insulted me and now planning to sneak away just like that? You think I'll let you off this time? You witch! You despicable witch!"<p>

"Watch that hand." Yuki caught Usagi's wrist before she was hit. "I might break it." And pushed Usagi onto the floor. "Right," she added. "Here's the key to the room." She threw the card key to Usagi. /"You might need it."

"Uzumaki Yuki!" Usagi fumed, pounding fruitlessly on the closing lift door. "You're not running away! Stop right there!" she hurried down the staircase just as Yuki stepped out of the lift. "Uzumaki Yuki, you witch!"

"You really want my man so desperately?" Yuki mocked. "You pitiful soul. Fine. Take if if you want him so badly. You like to snatch other people's fiancé, huh? I'll throw him back to you. Happy now, Haruno Usagi?" with that, she turned her heel and exited the hotel.

"Uzumaki Yuki, I won't forgive you!" Usagi swore, running after the cab Yuki just got into. "Just wait and see! I'll catch you in the act one day!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mamoru had awakened from his slumber to find himself alone and the note Yuki had written on the notepad: <em>I know it was wrong, but I was happy. You wouldn't believe me, but you were my first man.<em>

"You jerk!' Usagi slapped Mamoru. "Did you have to go this far?"

"What are you doing?" Mamoru stammered. "This is a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding." Usagi echoed. "It's a misunderstanding when you're lying here naked? Insulting me in front of another woman is a misunderstanding? You're not human. Did you marry me to treat me like trash? I risked my life for a few months' of love?"

"Usako…" Mamoru hurried after his wife. "Calm down, I just got drunk and checked into a room. That's all. It's not what you think,. It has nothing to do with another woman. Look around the room. There's nobody here. What now?" he muttered when the doorbell rang.

"Room service." An attendant wheeled in a serving tray. "You ordered hangover soup, right? The lady who checked in with you placed the order."

"Get out!" Usagi pushed both waiter and tray out of the room. "How dare you do this to me?" she turned to Mamoru. "You couldn't do this to me! You jerk!"

"Usako, please don't do this!" Mamoru pleaded. "Let go of me."

Her anger gone, Usagi stumbled out of the hotel room, tear-stained as she recalled the happier times she and Mamoru shared.

* * *

><p>"Father, Mother, don't take this the wrong way." Usagi informed her parents-in-law the next day. "I've been patient enough and I gave him more than enough warnings. But I can't let this continue on. So, I'm suing Mamoru for adultery."<p>

"What?" Akemi blinked. "Adultery? Is there anything wrong with you? What nonsense is this so early in the morning? What is all this talk about adultery so suddenly?"

"He was with another woman in a hotel room last night." Usagi looked at Mamoru. "And I received pictures of him on my phone. Do you need more explanation?"

"Is this true?" Hiroki turned to his son.

"Father, mother, that's not true." Mamoru defended. '"I drank too much last night after a fight with Usagi and checked into a hotel because I didn't want to come home. It's just that. How can I be cheating when I just got married to her?"

"Don't lie." Usagi glared. "I ran into Uzumaki Yuki at the hotel last night. And you're still denying it? Don't be such a coward. Just admit it like a man and beg me for forgiveness."

"You caused that ruckus to get together and you're having martial problems already?" Hiroki barked. "Why are you wasting your life?"

"I've had enough." Akemi defended her son. "Don't always pressure him. You're so annoying, how can he be attached to you?"

"That's why I'm saying." Mamoru concurred. "Every now and then, she came accusing me and became all suspicious. I can't stand it anymore. I don't know if she wants to keep this marriage or not."

"You sure have a lot to say." Usagi glared. "It's not enough even if you go down on your knees and begged me now. You're going so overboard now. This picture is enough to charge you with adultery." She brought out the photo.

"Do what you want." Mamoru huffed. "Press charges or go ahead with divorce. I've already gave my explanation and I have no desire to hang onto you. I have nothing to be afraid of."

"What is this family coming to?" Hiroki snapped.

"But you haven't had breakfast." Akemi reminded as her husband stormed out of the house. "Usagi, do you have to go this far?" she looked at her daughter-in-law. "Do you have to cause more trouble when we have enough on our plates with the missing gold bars?"

"Why is everybody blaming me?" Usagi fired back. "You're a woman, too. You'd take his side because he's your son? I'm living in this strange family for love. Do you have to gang up on me like that?"

"What are you saying?" Akemi asked. "How dare you raise your voice at your mother-in-law?"

"I'll never let this go." Usagi swore. "Be it Mamoru, that other woman, or you, I'll never forgive anyone who gets in the way of my happiness."

"What?" Akemi frowned. "You've finished with your words? My goodness." She muttered after Usagi stormed upstairs. "I must've been blinded to have accepted that tomcat as my daughter-in-law. She wrecked this family. She's driving me crazy." She tried to calm herself.

* * *

><p>"You're up?" Yukino turned to see her daughter entering the living room. "Take your time and come to work later today. You came home quite late last night."<p>

"It's okay." Yuki assured. "I'll go get ready now. Mom," she started. "I have something to tell you." She took a seat on the armchair. "Actually, I was with Mamoru last night. I'm going to marry him."

"Yuki-sama?" Demando was shocked.

"Marry him?" Sapphir echoed. "What are you saying? That's nonsense!"

"Yuki, you don't have to rush into making a decision." Yukino agreed. "I know how you feel, but…"

"No, I can't drag it on any longer." Yuki cut off all protestations. "Please let me do this. I'm going to marry Mamoru."

"Are you stupid?" Sapphir pressed. ""Do you know what marrying him means? You'll become his wife out of hate and vengefulness?"

"I'll take Mamoru with me to Hell." Yuki swore.

"Let her be." Yukino stopped the brothers. "The both of you shouldn't get involved."

"I'm sorry, Yukino-sama." Sapphir apologized. "But I have to. Yuki-sama," he entered Yuki's room. "Please reconsider. I know how you feel, but marrying him isn't the answer."

"I've thought it over thousands of times." Yuki replied. "And I still come to the same conclusion."

"How can you marry a man who betrayed you?" Sapphir questioned. "You won't be any different from Haruno Usagi if you marry Mr. Chiba. It's wrong to wreck their family."

"I'm just going back where I should've belonged." Yuki was insistent.

"I won't let you go." Sapphir pulled her into a hug. "Never."

"I was with Mamoru last night." Yuki shook him off. "Doesn't that appall you? Aren't you scared of a woman who sleeps with her ex-fiancé for revenge?"

"Lair." Sapphir stated. "I know you're lying. Don't expect me to believe when your eyes are crying."

* * *

><p>"Mamoru-san!" Yuki gaped, rushing into Mamoru's office after seeing Sapphir deck Mamoru across the face.<p>

"Stop there." Sapphir pulled her back. "Don't move."

"Let go of me!" Yuki struggled against his hold. "Don't lay a hand on my man! Why did you hit him? Didn't I tell you I love Mamoru-san, nii-san? You can't change my mind, no matter what you do. So, leave right now."

"What's going on?" Mamoru blinked. "Nii-san?"

"Let me introduce you." Yuki remarked. "This is my brother, Uzumaki Sapphir."

"Then, he is…" Mamoru started. "He's your brother? You real brother?"

"Yes," Yuki nodded. "He's one of my two brothers. I wanted to introduce the two of you. I'm sorry you couldn't have met under better circumstances. Nii-san," she turned to Sapphir. "I'm sorry, but please leave. I need to talk to Mamoru. You and Demando-aniki can scold me at home."

* * *

><p>"Is he really your brother?" Mamoru asked, once they settled in a nearby café. "How could this be…"<p>

"I know you haven't been on the best terms until now." Yuki started. "But please try to get along for my sake. He's stubborn, but he's a good person."

"But what happened last night?" Mamoru questioned. "I remember drinking with you in the hotel room, but I don't remember anything after that."

"You really don't remember?" Yuki faked her shock. "I'm really hurt that you don't remember our first night together." She pouted.

"And how did my wife find out?" Mamoru was puzzled. "And what about the pictures on her phone? Did you send them to her?"

"You told me to take them and send them to her." Yuki 'reminded'. "You said you needed to drive her away to divorce her."

"Divorce?" Mamoru echoed.

"You really don't remember?" Yuki asked. "Then, you forgot about asking me to marry you?"

"I asked you to marry me?" Mamoru was shocked. "That can't be. I may not like my wife much, but to get divorced… my father will kill me before I can walk down the aisle."

"Things are not looking good in our house, either." Yuki stated. "I might just have to marry anyone soon."

"A sentimental person like you can't marry a man you don't love." Mamoru objected. "I won't let you do that."

"Then, what other choices do we have?" Yuki asked. "My mom won't stand for it. She might sue you for marriage fraud."

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Yukino looked at Usagi who had entered her office.<p>

"I had no idea you raised such a poor daughter." Usagi stated. "A single woman luring a married man to a hotel room. She's not even ashamed of it?"

"Pay more attention to your husband if you have time to bad-mouth my daughter." Yukino advised. "Your husband's been coming to the shop, to your house and even took her to his workplace. I should be the one getting mad. Ask anybody who made the first move if a married man is involved with a single woman. Maybe you wanted an incompetent and wish-washy man enough to steal him from another woman, but I have no intention of giving my daughter to him. So go home and keep your husband on a tighter leash."

"Are you quite done?" Usagi roared. "You and your daughter will be humiliated if I sue them for adultery. Will you still talk big then?"

"Go ahead if you have the proof." Yukino shrugged. "Then again, I heard you have the knack for destroying people's lives."

"Like mother, like daughter." Usagi snapped. "She takes after her mother's arrogance. The rumor has it Uzumaki Yuki is a child out of wedlock too. I guess seducing married men is your family trait."

"Watch what you say." Yukino glared. "Even if everyone points a finger at my daughter, you can't. How dare you stain my daughter's name after you stole another woman's fiancé? You're filthy and evil. Get out of here right now!"

"You'll only learn your lesson when you're standing in court for raising your daughter wrong." Usagi threatened. "I'll find proof and mock you and your daughter in front of everybody." She swore and stormed out.

* * *

><p>"They'll be launched with our name as our product." Fumiko informed Usagi at the counter, presenting two sample bottles to her. "Take a look."<p>

"The containers and the design look very luxurious." Usagi praised. "Introduce them to our customers and start selling them. And keep your mouth shut about their contents." She warned.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Ms. Haruno." Yuki greeted Usagi who had entered her office.<p>

"You ran away like a rat last night and you dare to show up at my office now?" Usagi glared.

"We have unfinished business." Yuki stated.

"What are you up to?" Usagi demanded. "You think you have me at your mercy just because you seduced naïve Mamoru? But watch it. It's a piece of cake to banish you and your mother."

"We'll see who gets banished first." Yuki shrugged. "But I came to ask you something. Where did you get the gold bars you gave me? Mamoru-san's father's gold bars were stolen, and I received gold bars from you. I can always track down the serial numbers on the gold bars, but I just wanted to check with you first. His family won't forgive you if they found out their daughter-in-law stole from them."

"What gold bars?" Usagi feigned ignorance. "I paid off my debt to you, but I never gave you any gold bars."

"You don't remember taking back the IOUs after giving me the gold bars?" Yuki inquired.

"No, I don't." Usagi insisted.

"Really." Yuki shrugged. "How unfortunate. Dealing with a liar like you I've learned to report everything on my phone." And played the recording from before.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	29. Busted?

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 27 is out and this is Chapter 28. And I REPEAT, this IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 28:: Busted?

* * *

><p>"You never gave me any gold bars." Yuki snorted. "You'll deny that after hearing this?"<p>

"What do you hope to gain from this?" Usagi asked. "You want to prove that I stole them, then you want Mamoru to divorce me?"

"Why not?" Yuki shrugged. "I'll have trouble selling the gold bars since they're stolen. I can't take a billion in loss. Then, I shall take Mamoru away from you."

"Why are you doing this?" Usagi demanded. "With that you have, you can get a better man. Why does it have to be Mamoru? Why my husband?"

"Divorce Chiba Mamoru." Yuki instructed.

"What?" Usagi echoed. "Divorce?"

"It'll look better on you to divorce your cheating husband than to get thrown out for stealing from your in-laws." Yuki advised.

"I can't do that." Usagi insisted. "I worked so hard to get my family. I won't let you take it away from me. No matter what you do, Mamoru and his family can't make me divorce him."

"We'll see about that." Yuki smirked. "Burakumin." Her smirk widened at Usagi's horrified face.

* * *

><p>"I don't like Usagi." Hiroki told his son. "But you can't divorce her."<p>

"I can't keep a marriage all by myself." Mamoru sighed. "She's just too vicious and frightening. I just can't make myself love her."

"She knows all your weaknesses." Hiroki added. "What will you gain from aggravating her?"

"I never thought of getting a divorce, but she's making trouble with the adultery case and I just get sick of her." Mamoru admitted.

"Are you sure you're not cheating?" Hiroki inquired. "If you ever wreck your marriage by cheating again, I'll kill myself in front of you by biting my tongue."

"Father, how can you say such things?" Mamoru chided.

"I'm not threatening you." Hiroki warned. "It's your last warning. Clean up your act and focus on work. You're in charge of the expansion project of the Kyoto hotel. Consider it your last chance and do your best."

"By the Kyoto project, you mean…" Mamoru blinked.

"It's the biggest expansion since the foundation of our company." Hiroki confirmed. "You're in charge of the entire expansion project, so give it everything you've got."

"Yes sir." Mamoru nodded. "Thank you for trusting me."

* * *

><p>"This money is to compensate the residents." Hiroki's secretary handed over a bank book. "And this money is to purchase the land for expansion." He added, presenting another bank book to Mamoru.<p>

"How much is this?" Mamoru gaped, looking at the amounts. "We have twenty billion for compensation money alone?"

"It's one of this year's largest expansion projects in the country." The secretary informed.

"I guess Father is rich." Mamoru muttered. "I had no idea he had bidden for that land. You can go now." He waved the secretary off. "Yes." He nodded. "Father made a difficult decision putting his trust in me. I have to hit a jackpot this time. Chiba Mamoru, you can't stay a president in name only. You have to really prove that you can take over this company. Mom, what are you doing here?" he blinked, seeing Akemi enter his office.

"Who is it?" Akemi asked her son when Mamoru's phone rang. "Is it that woman? You can't answer that. No," she corrected. "Meet her and break up with her. You can't see her."

* * *

><p>"Mamoru-san, why aren't you looking at me?" Yuki inquired. "Is something wrong? Or are you uncomfortable with me?"<p>

"No, that's not it." Mamoru sighed. "But I think it's best we stay away from each other for a while."

"Why?" Yuki wondered. "Because of Ms. Haruno? You want to break up with me because you're scared of her?"

"I like you." Mamoru confessed. "But divorce is a complicated matter. I have to consider my parents and my relationship with my wife isn't good now. I can't risk my life for my love life."

"So, your love for me was nothing but a child's play?" Yuki questioned. "You whispered sweet nothings into my ear but had no intention of leaving your family? Why did you take me up to the hotel room that night then? Why did you stop me from leaving when I said I was scared of Ms. Haruno?"

"Don't be angry." Mamoru soothed. "Imagine what drove me to say this; I'm afraid of my wife, but more importantly, my father let me manage a huge project. He gave me the funds for the project and gave me a chance to buff up. How can I let him down again after this?"

"So, this is how it ends." Yuki concluded. "You're just a coward and realistic man. Fine, I have no choice but to go along with your decision. Goodbye."

"Wait, Yuki-san." Mamoru stopped her. "You can't leave like this. I'm not saying we have to break up completely. Let me take care of matters on my side and we can see each other again when things quiet down."

"No, thank you." Yuki huffed. "Please have a happy family with Ms. Haruno. Goodbye. Oh yes," she paused. "I heard your gold bars were stolen."

"How did you know that?" Mamoru gasped.

"Your mother was talking a bit too loudly that day and I overheard." Yuki replied. "I can give you a hint if you want to catch the real thief. You have a security camera installed at the gate, right? You should take a look at the tape."

"Security camera?" Mamoru echoed.

* * *

><p>"Yes," Mamoru nodded, spotting the camera pointing at the gate that night. "I should call the security company and check it out. Why didn't I think of that?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki Yuki…" Usagi paced in her room. "I have to shut her up somehow. I'll be put in a corner again if the family found out. Did you see Uzumaki Yuki again today?" she looked at her husband who had entered the room.<p>

"Why would I see her?" Mamoru retorted. "You made me say those things out of anger. Do you want me to do it for real? I'm sick of women now. I'll never see her again. Father put me in charge of a big project. I'll be concentrating on work from now on."

* * *

><p>"You have a key to solve the gold bar case?" Yukino looked at her daughter. "What's that?"<p>

"I recorded my conversation with Haruno Usagi when she handed me the gold bars." Yuki replied. "I'll be sending that recording to Chairman Chiba."

"I see." Yukino nodded. "That's good, we now have a weapon to attack Haruno Usagi. I guess she dug her own grave. Do Haruno Usagi know about this?"

"Yes, she does." Yuki replied. "Knowing her, I bet she's already plotting something to get rid of this evidence. But don't worry, I'm prepared for that."

* * *

><p>"Haruno Usagi speaking." Usagi took the phone early the next morning.<p>

"This is Seiwa Cosmetics." The representative informed. "You developed a new natural cosmetic line. We were very impressed with your product. We would like to sign a contract with you if it's possible."

"Then, your contract with Hisako Beauty Shop is cancelled?" Usagi grinned. "Fine. I only produced them for our clients. I'll call you."

* * *

><p>"That voice was…" Hiroki blinked, receiving a message in the morning that contained the recording Yuki took.<p>

"What's wrong?" Akemi came out of the shower.

"Nothing." Hiroki replied. "Don't bother about it."

* * *

><p>"Father, we should call the security company." Mamoru told her father when they met up in the living room. "I noticed we have a security cam on our wall."<p>

"Security camera?" Usagi stammered.

"Yes, I guess they installed it when they installed the alarm." Mamoru nodded. "Just hand the evidence for investigation."

"Good." Hiroki nodded. "The investigation will go smoothly."

"Mamoru, go have breakfast." Usagi suggested and hurried out to find the camera, not knowing Hiroki was in his car watching her. Armed with a hammer, she headed to the second floor and started hammering away at the camera.

"What are you doing up there?" Hiroki asked.

"Father…" Usagi stammered.

"Where are you doing up here?" Hiroki repeated. "Were you trying to break the camera? Why?"

"The truth was I saw someone that looks like me take the gold that day." Usagi fibbed. "I had an employee deliver Mother's fur vest, but she couldn't find the house. So I came to the house and ran into a woman with my face at the gate."

"So?" Hiroki asked.

"You'll be suspicious of me when you see us together." Usagi added.

"So, you broke the camera?" Hiroki inquired. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Believe it, it's the truth." Usagi insisted. "You think I stole the gold, do you? Why would I do that?"

"We'll find out soon enough if you're telling the truth or not." Hiroki stated. "I'll ask the authorities to investigate the case."

* * *

><p>"I'm Chiba Hiroki from Chiba Hoteliers." Hiroki gave the message sender a call in his office. "Did you send me a message this morning?"<p>

"Yes, I did." Yuki replied.

"Who are you?" Hiroki asked. "Why did you send me this message?"

"Your daughter-in-law gave me the gold bars." Yuki answered. "I'll tell you the details when we meet. I'll come to see you after work. Goodbye."

"She received the gold bars from Usagi?" Hiroki echoed.

* * *

><p>"I need you to go to Hisako Beauty Shop." Usagi requested one her of employees and whispered her instructions into her ear. "Okay, leave now." She grinned.<p>

* * *

><p>"You're in a hurry?" Yuki asked her new customer. "But we can't fit you in if you don't have a appointment."<p>

"I came all the way here because I have an important blind date." The fake customer stated. "I head great things about you. Please, work on me."

"All right." Yuki relented, purposely leaving her phone on the dressing table.

"Ms. Uzumaki, may I have a cup of tea?" the customer requested. "I'm thirsty from running here."

"All right, I'll be right back." Yuki nodded.

With Yuki gone, the customer looked around and snitched the phone before leaving the shop.

"Hook, line and sinker." Yuki smirked, returning to find the customer and her phone gone. "Didn't expect me to make copies, did you, Haruno?" she muttered, a thumb-drive with the recording tucked safely in her bag.

* * *

><p>"You have a guest, sir." Hiroki's secretary reported.<p>

"Show her in." Hiroki instructed.

"How do you do?" Yuki greeted. "I'm Uzumaki Yuki who talked to you just now."

"You…" Hiroki was stunned to see Ami.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	30. Hiroki's Suspicions

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 28 is out and this is Chapter 29. And I REPEAT, this IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 29: Hiroki's Suspicions

* * *

><p>"You know me?" Yuki feigned ignorance.<p>

"Your name…" Hiroki started.

"Uzumaki Yuki." Yuki replied. "May I sit down?"

"Yes, sit down." Hiroki was still shocked. "Did you say your name is Uzumaki Yuki?"

"Yes." Yuki nodded. "You've been stunned by my message this morning. But I wanted to reveal the truth about the gold bars. I'm sure your daughter-in-law stole your gold bars."

"What's your relationship with my daughter-in-law" Hiroki inquired.

"You can say we have a debtor and creditor relationship." Yuki answered. "I lent her a billion yen and she paid me back in gold."

"She…" Hiroki started. "Gave you gold bars for the debt?"

"Yes," Yuki nodded. "But I didn't fell right about it and asked for her cash and she denied ever giving me the gold bars."

"So, why did you come and see me?" Hiroki inquired. "You want me to pay off her debt?"

"Of course not." Yuki assured. "Ms. Haruno is the one who owns me money. She should pay me back. I just thought you should know where I got those gold bars from."

"But the gold bars she gave you might not be mine." Hiroki pointed out.

"You can check the serial numbers if you have any doubts." Yuki stated, handing a piece of paper with the serial numbers written on it to the elder Chiba.

"I'll take care of this matter." Hiroki promised. "Please give me a little more time. I'll make sure you incur no losses. But, may I ask about your family?"

"I have a mother and two older brothers." Yuki replied.

"A single mother?" Hiroki echoed. "You never lived in Juuban?"

"I was born and raised in Chiyoda." Yuki replied. "But why did you ask?"

"Nothing." Hiroki nodded. "I must've mistaken you for someone else."

"Well, I hope you can take care of this matter soon." Yuki remarked. "Otherwise, I'll have to report to the authorities as stole goods if you don't."

"Uzumaki Yuki?" Hiroki frowned after Yuki stepped out. "No, it can't be. It's impossible that she's the same person. But she resembles Ami very much. Her eyes, her voice… I should know. I've known her for almost five years. There's something going on. Secretary Min! Find out about the woman who just left my office." He instructed the secretary. "Her name is Uzumaki Yuki. Find out what she does, where she lives; everything."

* * *

><p>"Who is it?" Mamoru asked, hearing his door open. "I said I don't want to be disturbed."<p>

"It's me." Yuki voiced. "How have you been? Status of Expansion Project in Kyoto?" she peered at the report in Mamoru's hands. "Is this the project President Chiba gave you? You must be busy with that new project."

"Why did you come here?" Mamoru blinked. "We decided not to see each other for now. I'm really busy. And we'll be finished if my wife catches us."

"Mamoru-san, don't let me down." Yuki remarked. "It's devastating to find out that the man I love so wholeheartedly is such a wimp."

"Yuki-san, that's not it." Mamoru protested.

"What led you to take me to that hotel room." Yuki questioned. "Just lust? It was love to me, but it was just lust for you? If that's the case, I can't forgive you for assaulting my body and insulting my love."

"Don't get mad." Mamoru pacified. "Listen to me. I'm in a bad situation. My father gave me over 20 billion and told me to focus on work, I can't be playing hooky with my girlfriend just after one day. Don't be offended. Just wait for me."

"I was rush." Yuki retorted. "I shouldn't have given my heart to a married man. I was in love with an immature boy who's too afraid to do anything because of his wife and father. Concentrate on your work so you don't let your father down."

"Yuki-san, you can't leave like this." Mamoru tried to chase after her to no avail.

* * *

><p>"It's Uzumaki Yuki's cellphone." Fumiko handed the stolen handphone over.<p>

"Really?" Usagi smiled. "Good work. And pay the woman well. Tell her to keep silent about this."

"Yes madam." Fumiko nodded. "And these are the terms of the contract from Seiwa Cosmetics. It's a much better offer than the one they gave to Hisako Beauty Shop."

"Of course." Usagi nodded. "It's the least we should get for imported luxury cosmetics." Not bad." She gave the contract a glance-over. "We'll accept the terms. Tell them we'll sign the contract tomorrow. People in the business will be jealous, especially Hisako Beauty Shop. I won't let you defeat me." She hissed, deleting the recording after Fumiko excused herself. "I didn't do anything; my unknown twin is the one who stole the gold. Nobody will suspect me now that the message is gone and the security camera is destroyed. It's all finished now. I've won this round." With a satisfied smirk, she dropped the phone into the flower vase.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me," Yuki informed one of the counter staff of Hisako Beauty Shop. "Let me know right away if anyone comes around asking about me."<p>

* * *

><p>"You went to see Chairman Chiba yourself?" Yukino asked her daughter.<p>

"I told him about the gold thief." Yuki confirmed.

"And he didn't recognize you?" Yukino was surprised.

"He was suspicious." Yuki admitted. "But he couldn't do anything when I told him I was Uzumaki Yuki. He probably had his secretary look into me. We should be prepared."

"Right, he's a skeptical man." Yukino agreed. "He doesn't trust anyone but himself. He can be sneaky; he's a cold-blooded money goblin."

"Mom?" Yuki blinked.

"It's nothing." Yukino assured. "It's just some rumors I heard from the hoteling business about Chairman Chiba's early days."

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki Yuki graduated from a top college with a degree in art and has won many national contests." Secretary Min reported back. "She's an outstanding artist and a director at Hisako Beauty Shop now. She's the owner's only daughter. But one peculiar thing is, the rumor is she's on very friendly terms with President Chiba. There's even a rumor saying they're living together."<p>

"Uzumaki Yuki is Mamoru's mistress?" Hiroki was shocked. _Something's fishy._ He frowned. _A woman who looks just like Ami is Mamoru's mistress. It can't be a coincidence. There must be something._ "Secretary Min." he stated. "Find out more about Uzumaki Yuki. Her family, her school records, her pictures, everything. Something's fishy." He mused after his secretary excused himself. "If by any chance… they are the same person…"

* * *

><p>Later that evening…<p>

Yuki had knocked off work early to return home to practice card-playing. With a book in front of her, she shuffled the card deck and set to work.

"What are you doing?" Yukino was puzzled. "You're learning to play cards?" she noticed the display on the table.

"Yes, I think it'll come in handy." Yuki nodded. "Mamoru isn't falling into my trap. Usagi's keeping him away from me."

"So, what will you do with card games?" Yukino's intrigue was perked.

"I have a plan." Yuki stated. "But I need mom's help."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to the Kyoto site today." Mamoru informed his father the next morning. "The design team has to go there, too, so we'll inspect the site while we're there."<p>

"I put you in charge, so you take care of it." Hiroki replied. "And call the security company and ask them to make a copy of the recoded video."

"But I noticed that it was broken last night." Mamoru pointed out.

"Just get a man here and see if the recording is still intact." Hiroki insisted.

"Yes, I'll make the call right now." Mamoru nodded, both men not noticing Usagi was listening into their conversation.

* * *

><p>"Mamo-chan, you're going to the Kyoto site today, right?" Usagi ushered her husband into their room. "Get going, it's a big project. You have to be prepared."<p>

"Let me call the security company first." Mamoru remarked.

"I'll do that." Usagi stopped him. "You have to concentrate on your project. Don't bother about that and unfortunate things like theft can bring bad luck to your project."

"Then, you take care of it." Mamoru suggested. "Father's making me do little things when I have big projects to worry about."

* * *

><p>"Did you look into it?" Hiroki asked Secretary Min once he was in the office. "Did you get Uzumaki Yuki's school records and pictures?"<p>

"I did." Secretary Min nodded. "They'll fax them this afternoon."

"I can't be too careful." Hiroki mused. "I just can't shake off this uneasy feeling."

* * *

><p>Usagi looked on as the maintenance personnel retrieved the recoding tape from the demolished camera and was stunned to see the tape recording of her pulling the suitcase away from the house once the recording was connected to a laptop.<p>

"The recording is still intact." The security personnel remarked. "Would you like a copy?"

"No, just give me the original." Usagi replied. Claiming the thumb-drive, she headed off. Finding a secluded area, she set to work smashing the mother tape with a large rock. Breaking the smashed thumb-drive into half, she tossed it away.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	31. The Plan Starts

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 29 is out and this is Chapter 30. And no, I'm not dead, just taking care of some family stuff these two days. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 30: The Plan Starts

* * *

><p>"Her father, the last remaining true-blood Uzumaki, died when she was three." Secretary Min reported, handing the documents over to Hiroki. "Her mother has a successful makeup business. "And I found something surprising. She's Mr. Sapphir Uzumaki's sister."<p>

"What?" Hiroki frowned when Secretary Min presented an enlarged photo to him. "Uzumaki Yuki is Sapphir's sister? You didn't find her old pictures?"

"Here." Secretary Min passed over another picture, this time, Yuki's graduation photo.

"She looks just like her." Hiroki was stunned at the resemblance. "Then, she really has nothing to do with Ami?"

"I was shocked by her likeness to Ami-sama." Secretary Min admitted. "But upon a closer look, I found a mole on her face and she seemed thinner, too."

"There's nothing to be suspicious of if she's Sapphir's sister." Hiroki mused. "She lives in Chidoya and her mother has a makeup business. I'm sure she's not Ami. There's no need for further investigation. And find out how Mamoru's wife's business is doing. Put a man on her and report her every move to me. She might come after me if I confront her without solid evidence."

* * *

><p>"These are all natural cosmetics Bella just launched." One of Hisako Beauty Shop's managers brought back a few samples.<p>

"Bella made all natural cosmetics?" Yukino echoed. "But there was no news of it."

"They must've kept it confidential." The manager reported. "I heard she's signing a contract worth 3 billion yen with Seiwa."

"Is that true?" Yukino snorted. "She lost our contract with lies and now she's launching her own? What are you doing?" she headed downstairs to find Yuki hard at work.

"I'm studying other companies' all natural cosmetics to see how they smell and feel on my skin." Yuki replied.

"Bella is launching a new cosmetic line." Yukino informed. "She signing a 3 billion yen contract with Seiwa."

"What?" Yuki blinked. "Usagi made all natural cosmetics? But she has no interest in cosmetics. When did she develop these cosmetics?"

"She makes me furious." Yukino muttered. "She destroyed our contract by tainting our products, when in actual fact; she's pursuing the contract behind our backs."

Yuki uncapped a bottle and took a whiff. "This is Bella's cosmetics?"

"Yes, it smells and feels very luxurious." Yukino nodded. "She must've invested a lot on it."

"There's something fishy." Yuki stated, giving the moisturizer bottle a whiff. "This smells just like the cosmetics imported from France. It's a rare scent to find in Japan."

"What do you mean?" Yukino frowned and tested the dual lotions on herself.

"What do you think?" Yuki asked. "Don't they smell the same?"

"It does." Yukino nodded. "And it feels and looks exactly the same, but we can't make an issue out of it without solid evidence."

"I have to see Haruno Usagi first." Yuki remarked. "Maybe I'll get an answer if I question her."

* * *

><p>"We're signing the contract today." Usagi informed Fumiko. "So, just watch your mouth, okay? I'll be able to pay off our debt and give you a big bonus if this is successful."<p>

Yes madam, but," Fumiko voiced. "How will we meet the demand once Seiwa starts selling our cosmetics?"

"We'll import more cosmetics once we receive the money." Usagi replied. "We'll have to start making them on our own"

"I'm a bit scared." Fumiko admitted. "If we were caught for it… things could get serious."

"Bite your tongue." Usagi chided. "Just do as I say. And make sure to discard the empty containers carefully. Understand?"

"Yes madam." Fumiko nodded. "I just called a truck to pick them up. Excuse me." She went back to work.

"Hello, Ms. Haruno." Yuki greeted. "Congratulations. I hear you're signing a contract with Seiwa today."

"I doubt you're here to congratulate me." Usagi retorted. "What do you want?"

"I hear you're getting 3 billion for the contract." Yuki added. "Shouldn't you pay me the debt first? I can't sell the gold bars since it's stolen goods and I lost my contract thanks to you. We've suffered a great loss."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Usagi shrugged. "What about gold bars?"

"You'll deny it till the end?" Yuki glared. "Is that why you stole my phone?"

"You have proof?" Usagi smirked. "You have a habit of making up stories, don't you? What gold bars and phone? I don't know what you're talking about. Please leave. I have a lot to do before signing the contract."

"How did you come up with a natural cosmetic line overnight?" Yuki inquired. "I doubt you had the money to invest in a new development line."

"I've been developing them since my days in Osaka." Usagi replied. "It's on a whole new level from your cheap cream. You should stick to what you know. You think you can survive in this business when you' haven't even been properly trained?"

"We'll see who survives in the end." Yuki fired back.

"You haven't seen my husband lately, have you?" Usagi taunted. "Too bad all your efforts were in vain. I'm the only woman in the world for Mamoru. Maybe he needed a one-night stand. I'll be a forgiving person."

"Let me give you a piece of advice," Yuki stated. "Don't get too attached to what you have now. Be it your husband, money, or fame. So you'll hurt less when you lose them."

"It's like you're admitting defeat." Usagi grinned.

"Enjoy the victory while you can if you think you won." Yuki shot back. "Tigers would rather starve to death than eat a carcass.. there will soon come a day when I'll eat you up while you're alive."

Strolling out of Bella, Yuki came across the truck that was commissioned to remove the empty containers. An idea coming to her, she purposefully dashed into one of the movers, causing him to drop the cardboard box he as carrying.

"Watch where you're going." The mover chided.

"I'm sorry." Yuki apologized. "Let me help you."

"I'm already very busy." The mover complained, not noticing Yuki pocketing an empty bottle.

"Haruno Usagi, so this is how it is." Yuki muttered, looking at the emptied bottle. "You put imported cosmetics in different containers? Were you that desperate to resort to this? Seiwa Cosmetics?" she made a call to the cosmetics company. "This is Uzumaki Yuki from Hisako Beauty Shop. I head you're signing a contract with Bella today. I have to warn you: Ms. Haruno of Bella would do anything for money. You'd need a guarantor just in case."

* * *

><p>"What?" Usagi echoed when Seiwa informed her. "I need a guarantor? But you never said anything about this before. Why are you asking for one now? All right, I'll bring someone. What choice do I have when you say there will be no contract without a guarantor? Mamo-chan, it's me." She called her husband. "You want to come with me to sign the 3 billion contract with Seiwa? I want you to be there with me. You'll come, won't you?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Father, I'm here." Mamoru entered her father's office.<p>

"How was it?" Hiroki asked. "You came back from Kyoto, didn't' you?"

"I went over the site carefully." Mamoru nodded. "This project is a piece of cake. The resident replacement is going smoothly and we've secured an ample supply of materials. Everything is going well."

"Don't let your guard down." Hiroki warned. "Pay attention to the details as our future is riding on this project. So keep up the good work till the end."

"Don't worry." Mamoru assured.

"By the way, did you call the security company?" Hiroki thought to ask. "Is the recording intact? It is, isn't it?"

"I didn't get around to it yet." Mamoru replied. "I'll get on to it now."

"Don't tell anything to Usagi about this." Hiroki cautioned. "Bring me a copy of the recording right away."

* * *

><p>"What?" Mamoru echoed, looking at the guarantee contract. "Guarantor? Why do you need a guarantor when you sign a contract?"<p>

"We should clarify where the liability lies in case of problems since Ms. Haruno insists on supplying finished products." The Seiwa representative replied.

"What's this?" Mamoru looked at his wife. "You brought me here as a guarantor?"

"Don't embarrass me and sign it." Usagi hissed. "It's just a formality."

"We just want to be prepared after what happened with Hisako Beauty Shop." The Seiwa Chairman corrected. "And I hear you're the president of Chiba Hoteliers. This is the least you can do for your wife."

"He's a very detailed-orientated person." Usagi stated. "What are you doing?" she pinched Mamoru's thigh. "Sign it."

"All right." Mamoru muttered. "I'm going to sign now."

"If you should breach the contract, the penalty will be 300%." The Seiwa Chairman informed. "Good luck to you." She nodded, seeing Mamoru sign the guarantee.

* * *

><p>"Be honest with me." Mamoru remarked, once the couple were outside the meeting room. "You called me because you needed a guarantor, didn't you? Father will kill me if he found out. He doesn't believe in guaranteeing anything. What should I do?"<p>

"But I don't lose 3 billion because of a guarantor." Usagi retorted.

"What if something goes wrong?" Mamoru questioned. "Then that'll even put Chiba Hoteliers in jeopardy, too. Will you be responsible then?"

"Why would anything go wrong?" Usagi snapped. "Don't worry." She smiled. "The cosmetics will be a hit and I'll give you a good life. Just trust me. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Is this the security systems company?" Mamoru made his call. "I'm calling from 35 Jokamachi. You collected data from our security camera today, right? I want to see what you've recovered."<p>

"We salvaged the recording and gave it to the lady." The security personnel informed.

"You did?" Mamoru nodded. "Alright."

"Mamo-chan, you're still working on your big project?" Usagi skipped in. "Let's have dinner to celebrate. I made a reservation at a great restaurant. It's te beach restaurant, your favorite."

"That's the least you can do when I guaranteed the contract for you." Mamoru noted. "About the security camera…"

"Right, they couldn't salvage anything from the camera." Usagi fibbed.

"What?" Mamoru echoed. "They couldn't?"

"I saw it myself this morning." Usagi remarked. "They couldn't retrieve any data. Too bad we lost solid evidence."

"Usagi, what are you hiding from me?" Mamoru's suspicions were aroused. "They couldn't retrieve anything? I just talked to them; they said you took the original."

"He was mistaken." Usagi insisted.

"Don't lie." Mamoru glared. "Why are you lying to me? Did you steal the gold? Answer me!"

"Calm down." Usagi stammered. "Listen to me. What I saw was…"

"How far were you going to take this lie?" Mamoru demanded. "That was you? You dared lay a finger on Father's money? And you deceived my family with that innocent look? You vicious… I'll never believe another word you say from now on. I'll never see you again until you get down on your knees and tell me the truth."

"Mamo-chan…." Usagi muttered, Mamoru storming out of his office. "Listen to me first!" she chased him down to the hotel entrance. "Mamo-chan…" she whined, Mamoru shaking her off and exited the building.

* * *

><p>"Mamoru-san, it's me." Yuki took the call. "What's it?"<p>

"I want to have a drink." Mamoru stated. "Can you make time?"

"Sure, I can always make time for you." Yuki replied. "I was on my way to the club. You want me to meet you there? This is Uzumaki Yuki." She made another call once she hung up. "I'll be there in an hour. Make sure everything goes well."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	32. The Die Is Cast

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 30 is out and this is Chapter 31. I'm updating another chapter to make up for my absence. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 31: The Die Is Cast

* * *

><p>"I was waiting, Mamoru-san." Yuki greeted.<p>

"You come here often?" Mamoru inquired.

"Once in a while." Yuki replied. "Say hi, these are my friends."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Seiji noted. "He's great. No wonder we haven't seen you around lately. Nice to meet you. We're short of a player today. Do you know how to play the game?"

"Game?" Mamoru echoed. "You mean card games?"

"Mamoru-san's too innocent to play these games." Yuki supplied. "Don't tempt him."

"All high society men know how to play." Renjo interjected.

"Of course I do." Mamoru cut in. I played a lot when I was in college."

"Really?" Yuki feigned surprise. "You know how to play cards?"

"There's nothing I can't do." Mamoru boasted. "I can play cards, golf and I know how to ski, too."

"Don't talk big to your girlfriend." Seiji scolded. "Show us what you can do."

"You should sit out if you're not sure." Yuki advised. "The pot's pretty big."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's not much." Mamoru assured. "You want to play, too?" with that, the four players sat down for a round.

"You look like a pro." Seiji noted, watching Mamoru deal the cards. "I think this is going to be our unlucky day."

"It's been a while since I played." Mamoru remarked.

"A hardworking businessman who also knows how to play." Yuki stated. "You look even more attractive today."

"Yuki-san, we haven't even gotten started yet." Mamoru reminded. "Two thousand." He bet his chips, after taking a peek at his hand.

"Call." Seiji declared and showed his cards.

"Two pairs." Renjo showed his cards.

"Straight." Seiji reached to claim the pot.

"Wait." Mamoru stopped him. "Full house. This must be my lucky night." He grinned, claiming the pot. It was not long before he continued his 'winning streak' by winning some more rounds.

"Mamoru-san, you should stop playing." Yuki advised, Seiji had started to show his true abilities by winning another game. "You've lost quite a bit already."

"He can't stop." Seiji corrected. "We're just getting started. Don't side with your boyfriend so obviously."

"Yes, he's only lost his winnings so far." Renjo agreed.

"I'm fine." Mamoru remarked. "Let's keep going. Excuse me, cash these checks for me."

"I'm so sorry you lost so much money." Yuki stated, after the game.

"We were only playing for fun." Mamoru assured. "That's how it goes. Let's go for a drink. I could use a drink."

"All right, I'll buy since you lost a lot of money." Yuki nodded. "But let me call home first. Mamoru-san, I think Mom is very sick," she made up an excuse. "I have to go now."

"Go home?" Mamoru echoed. "You can't leave like this."

"I'll call you." Yuki promised and hailed a cab.

* * *

><p>Back home, Mamoru downed his whiskey. "What have I done?" he muttered. "Father gave me that money to compensate the residents at the Kyoto site… no, I can win it back." he decided. "I have to get my money back somehow. You!" he glared at Usagi who had tossed a pillow at him when he crept back into the bedroom.<p>

"Where and what've you been doing until now?" Usagi demanded. "And why don't you answer your phone?"

"What?" Mamoru frowned. "How dare you raise your voice at me when you should be begging me?"

"You were with Uzumaki Yuki, weren't you?" Usagi accused. "You couldn't go even a few days without seeing her?"

"That's enough!" Mamoru barked. "I'm the one who should get mad now. So, just go to bed quietly. You want to nag me when you've stolen from your in-laws? You should've made it a perfect crime, at least."

"Yes!" Usagi retorted. "I stole those gold bars! There was nothing I could do when I was about to lose my shop. I wouldn't have resorted to stealing if Uzumaki Yuki hadn't forced me to a corner with those IOUs."

"So what?" Mamoru questioned. "You stole because of Uzumaki Yuki? You have excuses for everything, don't you? You stole because your business in is in trouble because of someone else. And our marriage is in trouble because of Uzumaki Yuki, right?"

"I'd have done much worse to stop Uzumaki Yuki form taking over my shop." Usagi snapped. "I'd have stolen this house to protect Bella."

"Fine." Mamoru shrugged. "There's no point in arguing with you. Life is nothing but a battle for you. Nothing else interests you but winning, right? Let's stop this. I have other things to worry about besides you."

* * *

><p>"Mamoru, what about the security camera?" Hiroki asked his son the next morning. "Do they still have the recording?"<p>

"Well, that's…" Mamoru started.

"Mamo-chan, you didn't wear that new shirt I bought you?" Usagi hurried over. "I bought a new shirt for you."

"I looked into it but they couldn't recover anything." Mamoru lied.

"Really?" Hiroki raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"We can't even meet the demand for next week's shipment at this rate." Usagi muttered, pacing in her office. "We'll have to find a way to import directly from France."<p>

"Directly?" Fumiko echoed.

"We can't miss a shipment after signing the contract." Usagi insisted.

* * *

><p>"It's true Bella signed a contract with Seiwa for 3 billion." Secretary Min confirmed. "But Mr. Chiba also signed the contract as a guarantor."<p>

"What?" Hiroki frowned.

* * *

><p>"I already found out the secret behind Haruno Usagi's cosmetics." Yuki informed her mother.<p>

"You did?" Yukino was intrigued. "What is it?"

"It's all natural cosmetics from France." Yuki showed the original container to Yukino. "She put them in different containers and passed them off as her own."

"What?" Yukino breathed. "How could she do something like that? This could get her into serious trouble if she's found out."

"Chiba Mamoru guaranteed the contract, making him fully liable for any loss." Yuki added. "It's our chance to destroy them both. And Chiba Mamoru finally fell into my trap."

"Trap?" Yukino echoed.

"Chiba Hiroki gave him 20 billion when he put Mamoru in charge of the project in Kyoto." Yuki explained. "I'm going to make him gamble that money away."

"Gambling?" Yukino inquired. "You can't do that. That's illegal, and it can also put you in danger."

"Don't worry." Yuki assured. "Not only do I have godmother's support, I promise to move discreetly with my god-brothers who're helping me."

* * *

><p>"What's this about you guaranteeing a contract for Usagi?" Hiroki interrogated his son.<p>

"How did you know…" Mamoru stammered.

"You mean it's true?" Hiroki snapped. "You can't guarantee anything for anybody, not even for your wife. Go undo it right now and take your hands out of her business. How dare you expose Chiba Hoteliers to liability without discussing it with me?"

"Nothing will happen." Mamoru assured. "It's just a formality."

"I don't want to hear it." Hiroki cut him off. "I'll take the Kyoto project away if you don't undo it. You're already getting into trouble just because I trusted you with money?"

"Yes, I'll discuss it with Usagi." Mamoru nodded.

"Expanding hotels is no child's play." Hiroki rebuked. "Concentrate and wrap up the settlement with the residents. You better not waste a penny of that money. Got that?"

* * *

><p>"Yuki-san, it's me." Mamoru gave Yuki a call. "Are you going to the club tonight?"<p>

"You want to go again?" Yuki blinked. "You'd better stop. It's okay to have fun once or twice but they play for big money. You might lose big if things go wrong."

"Why do you think I'll lose?" Mamoru chided. "I have to win. Just go with me today."

"I'm too busy to make time today." Yuki made up an excuse. "Will you be alright without me?"

"It doesn't matter." Mamoru assured. "Just come when you can. I'll be there."

* * *

><p>"You came alone today?" Seiji spotted Mamoru entering the club.<p>

"Yes, I'm here to play a game." Mamoru nodded.

"But the guys are not here yet." Seiji stated. "Go have a beer. The members will be here soon."

* * *

><p>"Chiba Mamoru's there?" Yuki echoed, Seiji calling to inform her. "Get the guys together. I'll ne right there. And increase the pot to twice yesterday's amount."<p>

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	33. Hook, Line And Sinker

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 31 is out and this is Chapter 32. I'm updating another chapter to make up for my absence. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 32: Hook, Line And Sinker

* * *

><p><em>Chiba Mamoru, how does it feel?<em> Yuki smirked. _The woman you ignored and trampled on is about to destroy you. You'll be on your knees begging for my help. I can't wait to see the look on your face._

* * *

><p>Later, in their own private room, the four men started their game.<p>

"A man should be gusty like Mr. Chiba." Seiji noted. "But I'm just too cheap. I fold."

"I fold." Renjo followed suit.

"Me too." Kaijo shrugged. "I need a break." He got up from his seat.

"Why is everyone folding?" Mamoru was puzzled. "I didn't expect to win with this hand." He admitted, claiming the pot.

"See, only the brave can win." Renjo stated. "How much did I lose so far?"

"Let's put more money into the pot." Seiji suggested. "We can't stay here all night. What do you say?"

"All right, let's do it." Mamoru agreed.

* * *

><p>"They're playing now, god-sister." Kaijo greeted Yuki who had arrived. "Would you like to go in?"<p>

"No, I'm leaving." Yuki replied. "Just wrap up everything nicely as I asked."

"Of course." Kaijo gave her a salute. "Anything for our littlest god-sister."

"I'm not little anymore, Kai-nii." Yuki pouted.

* * *

><p>"20 million." Mamoru bet his entire cache of chips.<p>

"I don't think you have 20 million here." Seiji noted. "Show us the money before you place your bet."

"Come on." Mamoru taunted. "I have more money."

"Yes, everyone has gold bars at home." Renjo snorted. "But only cash talks here."

_Yes, I can win everything back with this game._ Mamoru was confident. _What do I do?_

"Are you still here?" Seiji taunted.

"See this?" Mamoru pulled out the bank book. "40 million." He put the bank book on the betting pool.

"But I don't have enough money." Seiji remarked. "I think you're flaunting your money."

"I bet 40 million." Mamoru insisted. "Fold if you're short on cash."

"But I can't fold with this hand." Seiji noted. "Fine, I see that bet. Call."

"I can't afford to play this hand." Renjo conceded. "I fold."

"Here we go." Seiji nodded and dealt the cards.

"I bet the rest of the money in this savings account." Mamoru declared, confident of his hand.

"Let me borrow money." Seiji muttered.

"You'll end up penniless at this rate." Renjo reminded. "I think Mr. Chiba has a pretty good hand."

"All in." Seiji placed his entire chips cache into the betting pool.

"I win, don't I?" Mamoru revealed his hand, showing 4 aces.

"You didn't see my hand yet." Seiji stopped him from claiming the pot and revealed his hand, showing a 'Royal Straight Flush'.

"It can't be." Mamoru was stunned. "This can't be happening."

"I finally earned my keep." Seiji remarked. "Let's go. You ran out of money."

"No, you can't leave like this." Mamoru protested. "Let's continue. I can bring more money. Let's play."

"Come on." Seiji chided. "You're a better man than this. Here." He handed Mamoru a box of chips. "For your cab fare."

"Wait." Mamoru chased after the pair as they exited the room. "You can't take my money. I'll die. Please, give me that bank book, at least. My father will beat me to death if I lose that money. Please consider it saving a man's life. I'll consider you my big brothers for the rest of my life." He went on his knees. "Please give me that savings book back."

"You shouldn't have played with that money in the first place." Renjo chided. "You're the one who came here to play. Don't be a wimp."

"You can't." Mamoru pleaded.

"You idiot." Seiji pulled Mamoru off him. "Don't be a whining loser."

"What am I going to do…" Mamoru sobbed. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

><p>"Here." Seiji handed the savings book to Yuki, both men having loaded their winnings into their car boot.<p>

"Thank, aniki." Yuki gave two of her many god-brothers a grateful smile. "You finished earlier than I expected."

"Yes," Renjo nodded. "But who's that guy anyway? He's a real loser."

"I started this to teach him a lesson." Yuki replied. "But he went down too fast."

"We agreed to help you because you said you'd win his dirty money and use for charity." Seiji reminded. "But, imouto, you should never do this again, even if godmother agrees."

"I know." Yuki nodded giving her two god-brothers a hug each. "Give my regards to godmother."

"Will do." Renjo bade her farewell and the pair walked off.

"Chiba Mamoru, don't feel too bad." Yuki mused. "I'll use the money for a good cause which you'd never have been able to do. "It's me." She called the bar owner. "Is he still here? Kick him out now."

"He's sprawled on the floor, crying." The bar owner stated.

"Then call the police." Yuki instructed. "He'll get scared and run."

* * *

><p>"My money…" Mamoru wept. "What am I going to do? I'm dead. I'm totally ruined."<p>

"Run." The bar owner urged. "I think the police are onto us. There's no time. Everyone's left except you. Get out right now."

* * *

><p>"Mamoru-san, it's me." Yuki gave Mamoru a call, seeing him fleeing frantically out of the bar. "Where are you? You didn't go to the club, did you?"<p>

"Yuki-san…" Mamoru muttered.

"What happened to your voice?" Yuki asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Where are you now?" Mamoru inquired. "We have to meet now. I have something urgent to tell you."

"I'm sorry, but I can't go out right now." Yuki replied. "My mom's very sick."

"Let me meet the people I met at the club yesterday." Mamoru requested. "I'll be dead if I don't' see them. Everything will be lost tomorrow."

"I'm sorry." Yuki apologized. "I have to take my mom to the hospital now. I'll call you early tomorrow."

"What am I going to do…" Mamoru wailed after Yuki ended the call.

* * *

><p>"You drank all of that by yourself?" Usagi awoke the next morning to find Mamoru drowning a bottle of whiskey. "What time did you come home last night? You never went to bed? You were drinking all night?"<p>

"You can fall asleep in this situation?" Mamoru questioned.

"What's this about?" Usagi questioned. "Is this about Uzumaki Yuki? Are you in this pathetic state because she dumped you?"

"Haruno Usagi," Mamoru sighed. "What can I expect from you? You don't even care what's troubling your husband. All you care about is your business and your life, right?"

"What's gotten into him?" Usagi wondered after Mamoru staked out. "Is he having trouble at work? Forget it. I'm in no situation to worry about him. I have to send the products to Seiwa in time."

* * *

><p>"Did you follow up on Usagi's contract as I told you to?" Hiroki asked his son in the living room.<p>

"I got home late and didn't have the time to talk to her." Mamoru replied.

"You idiot." Hiroki scolded. "You can't put that off another second. And did you send out compensations to all the residents in the Kyoto site?"

"Yes, we're in the last stage." Mamoru nodded.

"Don't sit on it." Hiroki rebuked. "Wrap it up and turn in the final report. Usagi, I wanted to talk to you." He spotted Usagi walking to the living room. "Is it true you asked Mamoru to guarantee a contract for your business?"

"Yes, it is." Usagi nodded.

"I'll make myself clear." Hiroki declared. "Don't drag Mamoru into your business. Go and void his signature right away."

"You're too harsh." Usagi protested. "I'm your daughter-in-law and that contract is worth 3 billion. And you want me to give up on it?"

"If anything should go wrong with your business, Chiba Hoteliers will be exposed to a large liability." Hiroki reminded. "I'll never let that happen."

"You still don't acknowledge me as your daughter-in-law." Usagi retorted. "You can't run your business recklessly."

"Void that contract and just do what you can manage." Hiroki instructed. "Why get greedy when there's a limit to what you can handle?"

"I'll never do that." Usagi snapped. "I won't give up my business or the 3 billion. I'm just as ambitious and competent as you are."

"Shut up." Mamoru scolded. "How dare you talk back to him?"

"Whose side are you on now?" Usagi glared. "You're saying that when Father's telling me to void my contract?"

"So what?" Mamoru shot back. "You're saying you'll do as you say?"

"Fine, I'll find another guarantor." Usagi fired back. "I won't beg Father for anything anymore. I don't need your help." She snorted and headed off.

* * *

><p>"Some woman called Seiwa Cosmetics and told them we're in financial trouble." Fumiko reported.<p>

"What?" Usagi frowned. "Are you sure?"

"That's not all." Fumiko added. "She even told them to make your husband a guarantor since he's financially stable."

"Who'd say such a crazy thing like that?" Usagi fumed. "Uzumaki Yuki? So, you're still hanging around me? She wants to bring me down with that? You may leave."

* * *

><p>"I'll go to Chiba Hoteliers and meet with Hiroki-san now." Yuki informed her mother. "It's time I reveal the secret behind Haruno Usagi's cosmetics. I'll be back, Mom."<p>

* * *

><p>"This is all natural cosmetics from France." Yuki presented the empty container to Hiroki. "Your daughter-in-law put their cosmetics in different containers and is selling them as her own. And unaware of it, Seiwa Cosmetics signed a 3 billion dollar contract to sell her cosmetics."<p>

"How can this be…" Hiroki breathed.

"I can't keep this quiet now that I know the truth." Yuki stated. "Ms. Haruno made a false report and I incurred a large loss."

"So, do you plan to reveal her wrongdoing to Seiwa Cosmetics?" Hiroki asked.

"Of course." Yuki replied. "She comes out with this despicable trick after giving me the stolen gold bars. I can't forgive her. I heard Mr. Chiba Mamoru guaranteed the contract for her. I don't want Chiba Hoteliers to come to any harm because of your daughter-in-law. Excuse me."

* * *

><p>"Yuki-san!" Mamoru gaped, seeing Yuki enter his office.<p>

"I was worried after talking to you last night." Yuki remarked. "Did something happen?"

"What am I going to do?" Mamoru wailed. "I lost company funds in a game of cards at the club last night. I have to send out the compensation money to the residents right away. I'm going mad."

"Are you serious?" Yuki breathed. "Then, what do you have to do?"

"I wish I could die in an accident or something." Mamoru broke down.

"Don't say that." Yuki chided. "We have to find a way. Let's go back to the club first. I'll talk to my friends."

* * *

><p>"No one's answering." Yuki noted, trying to call out after the pair saw the lease notice on the bar door. "I think they've already run away. And they've already vacated the building. I only met them at the club so I don't know where they live. I told you not to go."<p>

"It's too late for that now." Mamoru moaned.

"All right, let's go to the site for now." Yuki suggested. We'll talk to the residents. Maybe we can find a way out."

"What's the use?" Mamoru sighed. "I don't have any money."

"You're not a weakling." Yuki chided. "I'll help you, so cheer up. We have to find a way before your father finds out."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Chiba, how come you're so late with the payment when you forced us to sell our houses?" one of the residents inquired. "We haven't seen a dime in our accounts yet."<p>

"Please give us a little more time and we'll take care of everything." Mamoru pleaded.

"So, when will that be?" another resident demanded. "We need money to look for new houses."

"Why aren't you paying us after kicking us out of our houses?" an elderly woman barked. "You big corporations are ripping us poor folks off?"

Yuki just looked on as the residents hurled Mamoru off. "Things are more serious than I thought." She mused. "They'll hurt you before your father does if you don't take care of it soon."

"I hope the world comes to an end soon." Mamoru sighed.

"Don't be silly and stay strong." Yuki encouraged. "Just how much did you lose?"

"I lost all the money Father gave me to compensate the people." Mamoru replied.

"That much?" Yuki gaped. "It's not just a few billions. What are you going to do? Shall I ask my mom to help? Mom knows a lot of rich people."

"Will you do that for me?" Mamoru brightened. "Can you borrow some money for me?"

"I'll call her." Yuki replied. "But don't get your hopes too high."

"Yuki-san, please help me." Mamoru begged. "I'll do anything you say as long as I live if you help me this once. I'll devote my life to you for the rest of my life. Please help me."

* * *

><p>"He'll put my name on the Kyoto property for lending him the money?" Yukino repeated after Yuki informed her. "All right. He's borrowing the money he lost in a gamble? Take care of everything and have a safe trip back home."<p>

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	34. The Explosive Confrontation

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 32 is out and this is Chapter 33. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! I've also edited the prologue to fit this chapter. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 33: The Explosive Confrontation

* * *

><p>"Mom says the amount is too big." Yuki sighed. "She needs collateral."<p>

"Collateral?" Mamoru echoed. "But what would suffice as collateral for over 10 billion?"

"I think if you put this property under my mother's name, she'll trust you." Yuki suggested. "You have to get the construction underway before your father finds out. I'll persuade mom again."

"Will that be possible?" Mamoru was skeptical. "If my father finds out…"

"It'll take at least a few years to complete the project." Yuki reminded. "Pay her back before the project's complete."

"You think she'll do that?" Mamoru pressed. "Then, I can dig myself out of this problem. Yuki-san, thank you. If everything goes well, you'd be my savior."

"You don't have to thank me." Yuki assured. "I love you and it's only natural I'd want to help you."

"The word 'love' isn't enough to express the way I feel about you right now." Mamoru pulled her into a hug. "How did I end up with a great woman like you? It's like a dream to me. Yuki-san, I'll be good to you."

"Then promise me you'll never mention break up with me again." Yuki requested.

"Sure, I promise you a thousand times over." Mamoru swore. "I promise you I'll love you until the day I die. I'll only have you in my heart for life. You believe me, right?"

"I do." Yuki nodded. "Let's go back to Shinjuku and finish the paperwork, so you can get the money."

* * *

><p>"He manages my mom's finances." Yuki introduced the lawyer. "He'll wire the money as soon as the name transfer on the deed is verified."<p>

"Here," the lawyer presented the document. "Sign here. There's a lot of paperwork to be done."

"Of course." Mamoru nodded. "Just tell me what you need. Sign here and here?" he gestured to the dotted lines.

* * *

><p>"What brings you here, Mr. Min?" Usagi greeted the secretary.<p>

"The Chairman sent me to see whether the contract with Seiwa has been resolved." Secretary Min replied.

_That stubborn old man…_ Usagi hissed. _He won't let up? It's not like I'll run his business into the ground._

"The Chairman wants everything resolved by the end of the day." Secretary Min conveyed.

"Chairman, Chairman, Chairman!" Usagi snapped. "Is that all you can say? Fine! I'll take Mamoru's name out of the contract. Give him my message: I won't die without his help. Seiwa Cosmetics? This is Haruno Usagi." She made the call. "I need to change the guarantor on the contract. Can I go with a bond company instead? I'll come to see you in person right now. Happy now?" she retorted.

"I'll escort you to Seiwa Cosmetics." Secretary Min stated. "It was Chairman's orders to see it through."

"What?" Usagi demanded. "You still don't believe me after hearing me on the phone?"

* * *

><p>"Here's the money." Yuki slid the envelope to Mamoru. "Pay the residents off and start construction right away."<p>

"Thank you." Mamoru muttered. "I owe you my life. My father would've kicked me out and I'd have been beaten to death by the residents."

"Love doesn't have a price tag." Yuki replied. "You don't have to love me just because I loaned you the money. And you have no reason to marry me. Let's keep our relationship as it is. That's all I want."

"It's my wife." Mamoru supplied, seeing Yuki's puzzled look when he did not answer the call. "I don't have to answer it."

"You should answer it." Yuki insisted. "Go on. I knew you were married when we started. You don't have to do that."

"What?" Mamoru took the call. "What is it now?"

"Where are you? Usagi demanded. "Come home right now! Do you have any idea the humiliation you father put my through? He even had Mr. Min take your name out of the contract."

"You said you'd take care of that guarantor business." Mamoru reminded. "What can I do when Father is adamant about it? Fine, we'll talk at home."

"Guarantor?" Yuki echoed. "Is Ms. Haruno having any problems?"

"I guaranteed her contract with a cosmetics company." Mamoru explained.

"Mamoru-san, didn't you know there's a problem with the contract?" Yuki breathed. "Ms. Haruno passed off imported cosmetics as her own."

"What?" Mamoru blinked. "She did what?"

"Everyone in the industry already knows." Yuki added. "You should detach yourself from the contract. It'll put you in danger if you don't."

"I'm liable for three times of contract money." Mamoru realized. "If she breaches the contract, then… 9 billion?"

"I didn't tell you because I don't want to upset you." Yuki stated. "But she brought me the gold bars she stole from your father."

"Gold bars?" Mamoru gaped. "You mean the gold bars ended up with you?"

"I couldn't sell the gold because they're stolen." Yuki added. "And Ms. Haruno denies ever giving me the gold. I'm caught in the middle."

"How could she do that?" Mamoru was horrified.

"Maybe I shouldn't say this." Yuki remarked. "But you'll be liable a lot of this as long as you remain her husband. How will you manage her debts too; when you've lost all that money in gambling?"

"This can't be happening…" Mamoru muttered. "I had that shameless woman for my wife?"

* * *

><p>"Ms. Haruno is gone for the day." Fumiko informed Mamoru, seeing him flipping through Usagi's files. "What brings you here?"<p>

"Ms. Fumiko, answer me truthfully." Mamoru stated. "It's a lie Bella produced their own cosmetics, right? She passed off French cosmetics as her own, right?"

"What?" Fumiko stammered. "I don't know what you're saying."

"I already know everything." Mamoru replied. "You'll only ruin your life if you cover up for her."

"I told her she shouldn't do it." Fumiko confessed. "That it's too risky."

"Then…" Mamoru snorted. "Then, it's true? She conned the cosmetics company for 3 billion?"

"Please don't say anything to her." Fumiko pleaded. "She'll kill me if she finds I told you."

"I should just…" Mamoru hissed. "That witch! I'll be liable for 9 billion if the contract is revoked." He muttered, turning off the lights of his car once he returned home. "I can't go down with her. I'll get into more trouble; I have enough debt on my own. I can't take on Usagi's debt too. I'll be finished if I do."

* * *

><p>"Why are you home so late?" Usagi glared as Mamoru walked into the bedroom. "Where have you been?"<p>

"What happened to the contract?" Mamoru asked. "Father even sent Mr. Min to take care of it. Did you find another guarantor?"

"I got a bond, just as Father wanted." Usagi replied. "Happy now? I won't put my business on any burden on your family or company. So, stop nagging me."

"Haruno Usagi, listen carefully to want I say now." Mamoru warned. "I'm not drunk nor am I saying this out of anger. I mean it and thought very carefully, so you have to accept it, understand?"

"What are you saying?" Usagi's alarm bells went off. "Is something wrong?"

"Let us get divorced." Mamoru declared.

"What?" Usagi stammered. "What did you just say?"

"Let us get divorced." Mamoru repeated. "I can't stand to live another day with you in the same room."

"Are you crazy?" Usagi demanded. "We've only been married for a few months and you want to do what? You think marriage is child's play? You think you can undo a marriage out of anger?"

"I'm not crazy." Mamoru corrected. "I'm very calm and rational now. I don't love you anymore. There's no chance we can revive our relationship. I can't stand to eat or sleep with you. You failed me as both a woman and a wife."

"What did I do so wrong to deserve this?" Usagi retorted. "Is this about the gold bars? I'll give them back to you if you can't forgive me. Is that okay?"

"It's not about the gold bars." Mamoru replied. "They only accelerated the breakup."

"Then, this is about Uzumaki Yuki?" Usagi questioned. "She said she'll take you if you break up with me? Is this what this lunacy is about?"

"This has nothing to do with Uzumaki Yuki." Mamoru barked. "I'm not staying with you; that's my final decision."

"Liar." Usagi pulled him back. "You would break up with me because of that Uzumaki woman. Tell me! What did that Uzumaki Yuki lure you with? She'll give you a building? Did you have your child?"

"Enough!" Mamoru roared. "You're responsible for our breakup! It's not about my flings!"

"I won't forgive Uzumaki Yuki!" Usagi swore. "She dare covet my family? I won't forgive her!" grabbing her coat, she stormed over to the Uzumaki mansion.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Haruno is on her way to our house?" Yuki echoed when Mamoru called to inform her.<p>

"Yes, I asked her for a divorce and she blames you for it." Mamoru replied.

"Don't worry." Yuki assured. "We have to face it soon. I'll be prepared. Thanks for the heads up. Mom." She entered Yukino's room. "Haruno Usagi is coming to our house now. She must've lost her head when Chiba Mamoru asked for divorce."

"She's coming here?" Yukino echoed. "She'll raise hell. Maybe you should stay away for a while. You'll gain nothing from confronting her."

"No, I'm ready for this." Yuki was determined. "I'm fine, but you should stay away.

"She's coming for you." Yukino reminded. "Stay in the room, I'll take care of her."

* * *

><p>"Where's Uzumaki Yuki?" Usagi demanded, storming into the living room when Yukino opened the door. "Come out here! Where are you hiding? Come out here if you have nothing to hide!"<p>

"What's the meaning of this?" Yukino questioned. "Yuki's not home. Come back again if you have something to say."

"Ms. Elegant Uzumaki Yukino." Usagi snorted. "This doesn't even faze you, does it? Your daughter wrecked a family and it doesn't faze you? How can you be so shameless?"

"You're the shameless one." Yukino fired back. "Why are you blaming her for your family problems? Yuki has no intention of marrying Mr. Chiba. So don't' cause a scene here and leave."

"Where are you hiding her?" Usagi glared. "I'm not leaving until she shows up!"

"I told you she's not home." Yukino repeated.

"What's going on, Mother?" Demando asked as both brothers entered the living room.

"You…" Sapphir frowned, seeing Usagi.

"Who do we have here?" Usagi sneered. "You're Uzumaki Yuki's brothers, aren't you? One being the manager of accounting department and the other is in charge of Human Resource. How do you call yourselves brothers? Your sister's in love with your boss. You think you can get out of this unscathed?"

"Watch what you say." Sapphir warned.

"Just wait and see." Usagi swore. "I'd judge you for your sister's sin and have you both fired."

"You must be mistaken." Demando stated. "You didn't hire us and you don't have the right to fire either of us."

"I'm the daughter-in-law of the Chairman." Usagi fired back. "I can do anything! Nobody can look down on me!"

"Then why are you here if you're so confident?" Sapphir shot back. "Shouldn't you take care of your marital problems at home?"

"What?" Usagi glared. "You're just like your sister. How dare you lecture me?" grabbing a glass of water on the side table, she splashed the water on Sapphir's face.

"What are you doing?" Yukino demanded. "Get out of here now!"

"I'm not leaving!" Usagi screamed, pushing Yukino off. "Come out here, Uzumaki Yuki! Where are you? Come out here now!" she yelled, trashing about. "Uzumaki Yuki," she threw open Yuki's room door when she hear a sound. "Where are you hiding? Come out here now!"

"What are you doing in my room now?" Yuki questioned, the fuming Usagi having torn Mamoru's business suit and tie from the hanger.

"Uzumaki Yuki…" Usagi hissed. "What are Mamoru's shirt and tie doing in your room? What did you do with him? He's coming to your house and sleeping in your room?"

"Let me give you a piece of advice." Yuki remarked smugly. "His wife is also responsible if her husband cheated on her. You neglected your duty as a wife by neglecting your love. "You should pay more attention to your love. Would you like a cup of coffee? After all, you're a guest in my house."

"You think I'm in the mood to have coffee with you now?" Usagi retorted.

"It's all how you look at it." Yuki shrugged. "Nothing ever completely belongs to you. A piece of paper may say he is your husband, but you don't own his heart."

"Shut up!" Usagi roared.

"What are you doing?" Sapphir demanded, restraining Usagi as Demando pulled Yuki to safety. "I can't stand for it anymore. Leave right now!"

"Don't touch me!" Usagi fumed, scratching Sapphir on the face as he tried to pull her off.

"Get out." Demando helped his brother restrain the out-of-control blond.

"Don't touch me!" Usagi roared as the two brothers pulled her out. "Uzumaki Yuki! Let go of me! I'm not leaving until I kill Uzumaki Yuki! Why my man? Why Chiba Mamoru? Let go of me!"

* * *

><p>After Usagi was bodily ejected from the Uzumaki mansion and tossed unceremoniously on the road by the two brothers, she recalled the stinging rebuke she had fired at her husband's ex-fiancée.<p>

_"A wife is also responsible for her husband cheating on her." Usagi retorted proudly, pulling the half-dressed Mamoru out of the closet as the adulterous pair faced off against Ami. "I'm telling you lover has an expiry date too. You should've paid more attention to it, so your love wouldn't have to go bad. You failed to do your wifely duty by neglecting it."_

"Mizuno Ami, is this your revenge?" Usagi realized. "You have been reborn as Uzumaki Yuki? But don't think you'll win."

"Leave it alone." Yuki told Sapphir who was cleaning up her arts studio after Usagi's rampage. "I'll clean up. I'm sorry you were insulted like that because of me."

* * *

><p>"I'm okay." Sapphir assured. "But I can't stand that fact that you have to deal with such a crude and vicious person."<p>

"Are you okay?" Yuki wondered. "Does it hurt? Shall I get the first aid kit?"

"My heart is hurting because I can't have Yuki-sama's heart." Sapphir confessed and planted a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p>"Don't go." Usagi stopped Mamoru from leaving the next morning. "Let's talk."<p>

"I have nothing to say." Mamoru cut her off. "I'll send you the divorce papers. Let's get it done as soon as possible."

"What's wrong with you?" Usagi pleaded. "We went through so many difficulties, so how can you bring up divorce so easily?"

"Don't try to salvage this marriage." Mamoru warned. "You better come to your senses."

"Stop right there!" Usagi barked. "If you take another step, I'll…"

"I'm not scared of anything!" Mamoru fired back and exited the room.

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki Yuki, what is this about?" Usagi snorted, taking the call. "I was going to call you, too."<p>

"Haruno Usagi, you've done a spectacular thing." Yuki remarked. "You passed off French cosmetics as your own?"

"What are you saying?" Usagi asked. "What's this nonsense about?"

"I have proof, too." Yuki added. "I found the discarded cosmetic containers in the disposal truck. I heard you owe 300% of the contract money if you breach the contract. How will you come up with 9 billion?"

"What do you want?" Usagi inquired.

"What do I want?" Yuki echoed. "It's simple. I want you to lose the contract just as I did. This is what I want."

"You can't do that!" Usagi protested. "I'll give you anything you want. Just give me some time. I'll be finished if you talk to Seiwa Cosmetics."

"Have you forgotten what you did to me?" Yuki reminded. "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. I'm going to Seiwa right now and telling them what you did."

"Wait just a minute." Usagi pleaded. "I'll come over. Let's talk this out."

"Really?" Yuki snorted. "Fine, let's hear your story first. I can go to Seiwa Cosmetics anytime. Come to the café in front of our shop. Mamoru-san, it's me." she made a call to Mamoru after hanging up. "I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

><p>"I'll do anything you say." Usagi begged when the two women met up. "So please, don't destroy my contract. Bella and I will both die if the truth is revealed."<p>

"You'll do anything I say?" Yuki echoed. "Then bring me cash, instead of the gold bars."

"I brought it with me." Usagi dug out the envelope. "It's a billion. You can check."

"You denied ever giving me the gold." Yuki stated, giving the bills a glance-over. "This was too easy. But where did you get the gold bars?"

"I lost my mind when I saw the seizure stickers in my shop." Usagi confessed. "I couldn't stand to lose the shop. So I stole the gold bars from my in-laws."

"My goodness…" Akemi gasped, upon hearing the confession first-hand and causing Usagi to turn to look at her husband and in-laws in shock.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	35. The Fallout

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 33 is out and this is Chapter 34. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 34: The Fallout

* * *

><p>"Father…" Usagi stammered. "Mother… Mamo-chan…"<p>

"My gosh, you were the one who stole our gold from us?" Akemi was shocked. "You stole from your in-laws?"

"I can't believe my daughter-in-law would do that!" Hiroki roared.

"No, Father, Mother, there must be a misunderstanding." Usagi tried to defend herself. "I didn't do it. She set the whole thing up." She pointed to Yuki. "She trapped me to get Mamoru to divorce me. I'm a victim too."

"You'll blame it on others instead of repenting?" Hiroki glared. "How do you explain this?" he played the recording Yuki had sent him.

"Uzumaki Yuki, you…" Usagi turned to her rival.

"We had no idea we were living with a thief in our house." Akemi moaned. "And she carried on as if nothing happened after stealing all that money from us."

"Mother, listen to me." Usagi pleaded. "That's not it."

"Get out of my face!" Akemi snapped. "What do you take me for? Don't ever call me 'Mother' again! You vicious and despicable witch!"

"There's no need to talk to her." Hiroki cut off anymore arguments. ""We're just embarrassing ourselves in public."

"Akemi-san, just a piece of advice when you choose your daughter-in-law in the future," Yuki drawled. "Do check on her background. To make it more convenient," she pulled out a folder of city government level. "I did a check on the Haruno family background. See for yourself."

"No…" Usagi stammered, realizing what Yuki had planned. "You CAN'T!"

Too late as Hiroki had taken the folder from Yuki's outstretched hand. "You…" the elder Chiba glared.

"No…" Akemi shook her head, snatching the documents from husband, revealing detailed notes regarding Usagi's family and ancestry; she had come from a long line of executioners on her father's side and undertakers on her mother's side. "Is this true?" she demanded, glaring at Usagi. "IS THIS TRUE?!"

Mamoru instantly paled, "You...you mean... Usagi's one of _them_?"

"You…" Hiroki seethed. "You...you...you GODDAMNED BURAKUMIN!"

"Father…" Usagi muttered as Hiroki stormed off. "Mother…" she looked on as Akemi went after her husband. You witch! You told my Father everything?" she pulled Yuki from her seat. "Why? Did you want my man so badly? Just why are you doing this to me?"

"Let her go!" Mamoru demanded, seeing Usagi strangle Yuki and pushed Usagi to the floor. "What are you doing to her? Yuki-san, you are alright?"

"Yes, I am." Yuki nodded.

"Mamoru, how could you?" Usagi was stunned.

"Let's go." Mamoru gave Usagi a disdainful look. "This burakumin is no worth our time." Grabbing Yuki's purse, he headed off.

"You should be grateful and know your limits." Yuki scoffed. "This is what you get when you, the sparrow, tries to become a phoenix."

"Chiba Mamoru, Uzumaki Yuki…" Usagi hissed. "I'll never forgive you! I'll follow you to Hell if I have to break you two up! Mamoru…" she chased after her husband. "Stop right there! Mamoru!" she screamed when Mamoru drove off with Yuki in the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we took in such a conniving daughter-in-law." Akemi bemoaned, returning home and sinking onto the sofa. "How can this be happening? How can a daughter-in-law steal from her in-laws?"<p>

"What are you talking about?" Rei asked, coming downstairs. "A daughter-in-law stole from her in-laws?"

"It turns out Usagi's the one who stole our gold bars." Akemi informed her daughter.

"She's even stealing now?" the raven-haired beauty echoed. "Why?"

"Who knows?" Akemi shrugged. "Maybe she needed money for her business."

"She purposely broke the security camera." Hiroki added. "I can never forgive her. Never."

* * *

><p>"By any chance, are you mad?" Yuki asked.<p>

"No," Mamoru assured. "Father and Mother had to find out sooner or later."

"If she didn't cause such a scene at our house last night, I'd have kept her burakumin status to myself until the end."

"I'm sorry." Mamoru nodded. "It breaks my heart to imagine you kept this and suffered all by yourself. But your feelings for me haven't changed, right?"

"Would've I persuaded my mom into lending that amount of money if I didn't like you?" Yuki reminded. "We're in the same boat now. Stay strong. I love you, Mamoru-san." She stroked his cheek and leaned in to kiss him, her hand moving down to her lap to clench into a fist.

Elsewhere, Sapphir had driven up into the driveway, his hand clenching onto the bouquet of white roses in the passenger seat when he came upon the scene.

Exiting Mamoru's car, Yuki bade the Chiba heir farewell. "Sapphir." She walked over to Sapphir's vehicle. "How long have you been here?"

"I just got home." Sapphir replied. "You're coming home now? Get in. Let's go get some air. Let's drive around until we feel better."

* * *

><p>"What?" Akemi gulped down her tea. "She's about to lose the 3 billion dollar contract?"<p>

"She got greedy and came up with phoney cosmetics." Mamoru replied.

"I'm relieved you got out of that contract at the last minute." Hiroki nodded.

"Yes," Mamoru agreed. "But I'm still liable as long as I am her husband. And Usagi insisted she put her name on my property titles as soon as we got married, so I let her... I'm about to lose them all."

"You did that without discussing with us?" Akemi echoed.

"Which is why I think I have to divorce her." Mamoru stated. "Money problems aside, I'm scared what she might do next."

"I agree with you." Hiroki concurred. "I've kept quiet until now, but I've done some background check on her. Considering her ancestry now, I'm not surprised to see what an immoral and deceitful person she is. Don't look back, get the paperwork started and break up with her; our family cannot be tainted by her uncleanliness. You can't have another wife, you hear?" he ordered. "Not when you're a terrible judge of women."

"You can't tell your son to grow up old alone." Akemi protested. "How can you say that to your son? I'll have him marry another woman of equal prestige as soon as he divorces her."

"What are you saying?" Usagi demanded, hurrying forward. "That'll never happen."

"How dare you come here?" Akemi glared. "Have you no shame?"

"Where else would I go?" Usagi fired back. "This is my house. I'm not leaving this house."

"And you think I'll let you?" Hiroki barked.

"And were you such wonderful parents to Mamoru?" Usagi sneered. "Were you such wonderful and respectable parents?"

"Are you out of your mind?" Mamoru rebuked. "Are you trying to make my Father keel over?"

"Get out of this house right now!" Hiroki ordered.

"I won't!" Usagi stood firm. "This is my house! Drag me out if you can! I'm not moving an inch!"

"Does she have nerves of steel?" Akemi was flabbergasted as Usagi stormed upstairs. "How dare she fight back like that to her in-laws? I should just…"

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Yuki inquired, Sapphir having driven her to an orphanage.<p>

"Demando-nii-san and I lived here until we were in middle school." Sapphir replied. "We were abandoned at this orphanage when I was just three months old. I'm not sure about nii-san, but I've forgiven everything now. But when I lived here, I used to dream of killing my birthmother every night. She abandoned us on a cold winter night when I could've been frozen to death if not for nii-san. How can a mother be so cruel? I just couldn't forgive her. I cursed her every night in tears. But the hatred disappeared eventually. I came to realize she must be living with guilt, too. I realized when I got older that you hurt just as much as you hurt others."

"I can't hear what you're saying." Yuki stated. "I don't want to hear it."

"You have to hear it." Sapphir insisted. "President Chiba couldn't have lived a decent life after betraying you like that."

"He's not like that." Yuki retorted. "He feels no guilt or remorse. Can't you see him now? He's head over heels for another woman to satisfy his greed. It's not a sin to punish a man like him."

"You think it's easy for me to forgive my mother?" Sapphir questioned. "But all that hatred and vengefulness will come back to haunt you. The more you hate someone, the more you'll hurt yourself."

"I don't want to repeat myself." Yuki remarked. "Let's go back." She blinked when Sapphir stopped her. Pulling out a box from his coat, he slipped on a ring on her finger. "Sapphir, what are you doing?"

"Yuki-sama, let's get married." Sapphir declared. "Please marry me."

"Sapphir, that's nonsense." Yuki objected.

"We were both hurt in the same way." Sapphir stated. "We were abandoned by the people we love the most. Let soothe each other's wounds and wipe away the tears."

"You know I can't do that." Yuki reminded.

"I love you." Sapphir declared. "I love you just the way you are. I love you, Yuki." With a smile, he slipped on a similar ring on his finger.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you tired?" Usagi asked, beautifying herself up that night. "I drew you a bath. Why don't you have a good soak?"<p>

"Are you crazy?" Mamoru frowned. "Don't you understand this situation? What are oyu trying to do? We're over."

"Let's put everything behind us." Usagi pleaded. "I'll forget about Uzumaki Yuki, so you forget about the gold bars. We'll be even then. What do you say?"

"Things aren't that easy to even out." Mamoru retorted. My Father and I won't change our minds no matter what. So, just give up and sign the divorce papers."

"What's wrong with you?" Usagi barked.

"I can't live with the woman I despise, especially since your ancestry is out in the open." Mamoru shook her off. "You should give in now. Just remember you're only hurting yourself if you try to hang on to this marriage. Our family can't afford to be tainted by your uncleanliness. I'll never go back to you, even if I have to break up with Yuki-san."

* * *

><p>"You're up." Yukino noted, entering Yuki's room the next morning.<p>

"Yes," Yuki nodded. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really." Yukino replied. "I was thinking about you. I've been thinking all night and I am against you marrying Mr. Chiba. You have many ways to get your revenge. And now we have the property in Kyoto. It's just a matter of time before we ruin Chiba Hoteliers."

"No, I'm moving into Mamoru's house." Yuki objected.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Yukino sighed. "I know you've been hurt, but there are other ways besides moving into his house."

"I want to get the position that should be mine and then leave." Yuki stood her ground.

* * *

><p>"Yukino-sama, I have something to tell you." Sapphir followed Yukino into her room. "I want to marry Yuki-sama. Please give us your blessings."<p>

"What?" Yukino echoed. "Marry her? What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"It's not sudden." Sapphir replied. "I've thought of this over and over. Yuki-sama is jumping back into the fire with a bomb in her hands. Marrying her is the only way to stop her. I love her and I can protect her with the rest of my life. Please help me."

"I can't let you marry her." Yukino stated. "I can't let Yuki marry Mr. Chiba and I won't let you marry Yuki. You may be her brother now, but you're still a retainer. Remember that."

"Father!" Usagi threw herself down before Hiroki. "I'm sorry. Please forgive my just this once. Please stop Mamoru from divorcing me. I risked my entire life when I married Mamoru. You know my feelings for him are sincere."

"Stop making things uglier." Hiroki advised. "Let's just sever our ties right here. I'll give you enough to get by for a while."

* * *

><p>"Father..." Usagi wailed as Hiroki headed off to work. "Please help me."<p>

* * *

><p>"Ms. Haruno, we're in trouble." Fumiko dashed into Usagi's office. "I think Seiwa Cosmetics is onto us. They keep calling to ask if there's a problem with our cosmetics. What should we do?"<p>

"We have to stop this." Usagi stated. "We have to shut Uzumaki Yuki up somehow. You haven't told them, have you?" she hurried over to Hisako Beauty Shop where Yuki was working. "You haven't told Seiwa Cosmetics anything, have you?"

"I was just on my way." Yuki remarked.

"Let's make a deal." Usagi stopped her.

"You have nothing I want." Yuki stated. "So stop wasting your time and clean up after your mess. This is the cosmetic you imported, right?" she brought out the empty container. "Now that I have proof, I'm on my way to Seiwa."

"Please help me." Usagi went down on her knees before Yuki. "I'll serve you hand and foot all my life, so please don't take away my family and shop away from me. I'm begging you on my knees."

"You've done too many things to fool me again." Yuki stated.

"I can't give up Mamoru or my shop." Usagi pleaded. "Please help me."

"You should have known your own limits and lived a better life." Yuki snorted. "You can't ask to be forgiven for your sins when you've committed so many sins. But don't worry, I'll return the Chibas the honour you've tainted."

"What?" Usagi gaped as Yuki walked off. "No…" she shook her head and ran off after Yuki. "Uzumaki Yuki!" she screamed, seeing Yuki drive off. "Hello, Seiwa Cosmetics?" she made a call before getting into her car. "This is Haruno Usagi from Bella. If someone comes to see you and say… what?"

"We've checked into some rumours and confirmed that your cosmetics were actually imported French cosmetics." The representative cut her off. "We're planning to pursue legal ramifications."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	36. Aftermath

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 34 is out and this is Chapter 35. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! And to the anonymous reviewer, yes, the revenge plot is taken from the 'Temptation of Wife' drama, but everything else is mine. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 35: Aftermath

* * *

><p>"Haruno Usagi, speaking." Usagi took the call after returning to her office, still reeling from what Seiwa Cosmetics had informed her earlier. "What? Seiwa Cosmetics? You'll sue me for breach of contract? Is this what you have to do now? Look, I'll recall all the products and pay for the damages. So please… hello… hello…" she started frantically when the representative hung up.<p>

* * *

><p>"You know what this is, don't you?" Yuki placed the empty toner container before Fumiko, the Uzumaki heiress having called out Usagi's assistant manager for a talk. "I know everything."<p>

"Please help me." Fumiko pleaded. "I only followed Ms. Haruno's orders."

"Tell me everything you know." Yuki instructed. "I'll find a way to help you if you cooperate with me. I promise, upon my honour as an Uzumaki. Let's begin." She switched on the digital recorder.

"So…" Fumiko began. "I bought the chemicals she out in Hisako Beauty Shop's cosmetics. And I move the gold bars into Ms. Uzumaki Yuki's car. And…"

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Usagi barked, seeing Fumiko enter the office. "Seiwa Cosmetics found out everything. The police might be here any minute. We have to get rid of the evidence. Get rid of the empty containers and documents."<p>

"I'm sorry," Fumiko stated. "I don't think I can work here anymore."

"What?" Usagi sneered. "You want to get out of this mess by yourself?"

"I didn't do anything wrong." Fumiko retorted. "I only followed your orders."

"What?" Usagi railed. "How can you say that?"

"Goodbye." Fumiko remarked and exited.

"Fine, leave if you want." Usagi muttered. "I won't die without you. I'll just pay them off. As long as I'm his daughter-in-law, Father can't turn his back on me. I just have to keep my place as Mamoru's wife."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mickey." Yuki hugged the Mickey Mouse plush on her bed. "I haven't told this to anyone before, but I think I like Sapphir. I know I don't deserve his love; he's too good for me, but I hate myself for wanting him. Mickey, help me; don't let me be so selfish."<p>

* * *

><p>"Have some coffee." Sapphir brought out a tray. "Yuki-sama, too."<p>

"Sapphir, what is that ring?" Yukino spotted the ring on his finger. "You two…" her eyes trailed to see a similar ring on Yuki's finger. "Don't tell me…"

"I'm sorry." Sapphir apologized. "We should've asked for your permission first. But I needed to let Yuki-sama know I was sincere. Please understand."

"I made myself clear." Yukino reminded. "Did you have to do this? Yuki," she turned to her daughter. "Do you feel the same way for Sapphir?"

"It's not like that, Mom." Yuki protested.

"Then…" Yukino looked at her younger adopted son. "This was your idea alone? Sapphir, why did it have to be Yuki? I begged you not to do this; why make me say these hurtful things to you?"

"I'm sorry." Sapphir sighed. "I'd have avoided it if I could, but I just couldn't. I tried to change my feelings, but I couldn't."

"Sapphir, that's enough." Yuki chided. "I was rash. I shouldn't have accepted this ring. Apologize to Mother now."

"Is it wrong to love someone?" Sapphir protested. "Didn't Yukino-sama tell me that all love deserve to be respected? I'm sorry to have hurt you, but I can't give up on my love."

"Sapphir, please don't do this." Yuki objected. "I'm already Chiba Mamoru's woman and my path is set. Just tell me this is pity; that's make my life much easier."

"Wow, love _is_ blind." Demando muttered, resulting in twin glares at him from Yukino and Sapphir.

* * *

><p>"I just sent you a recording that details Haruno Usagi's wrongdoings." Yuki informed Hiroki. "Please listen to it."<p>

"Why are you sending that to me?" Hiroki inquired. "You want my son for yourself and want him divorced?"

"Not at all." Yuki corrected. "I'm not stupid enough to want a divorcee. I just want to judge Haruno Usagi's shameless wrongdoings. Besides, your family would be dragged further into the mud for as long as she is related to you. Goodbye."

"Sir, there's a problem." Secretary Min hurried in. "We just got a call from Ms. Haruno's bonding company. Since Mrs. Chiba had breached the contract, they'll be seizing Mr. Chiba's properties."

"What?" Hiroki was shocked. "Seizure?"

"It's be hard to avoid responsibility since the properties are jointly owned." Secretary Min explained.

"Call Attorney Kin and have him draw up the divorce papers." Hiroki instructed.

* * *

><p>"Why do I have so much in taxes when I'm not getting any business?" Usagi wondered, flipping through the numerous tax forms.<p>

"Madam, a registered mail came for you." The document controller passed an envelope to Usagi.

"Notice of default of payment?" Usagi read the letter. "If you fail to pay by the said date, Bella Beauty Shop will be foreclosed…" those jerks." She hissed. "They're already mentioning foreclosure? What's this?" she fumed, ripping the seizure notice that was attached to her car windscreen. "Why's everybody doing this to me? I won't go down like this." she swore. "I'll never die! I became motherless before I was ten and made it this far with only my aunt's help. I won't lose anything. I won't lose my shop or my husband! Yes, Father." She took the call.

"Come to my office right now!" Hiroki ordered. "I have to talk to you."

"Fine, I have things to discuss with you too." Usagi nodded.

* * *

><p>"Is this the residence of Ms. Haruno of Bella Beauty Shop?" the representative from the bond company entered the Chiba house.<p>

"Yes." Akemi nodded.

"I'm from the bonding company." The representative replied. "I'm here to serve the seizure notice on the joint properties of Ms Haruno Usagi and Mr. Chiba Mamoru. This is the seizure document." He showed the papers to Akemi.

* * *

><p>"What are you talking about?" Akemi was stunned. "My son's never even seen that money. You can't ask my son to pay. This is unbelievable. What if we lose this house and the hotel, too?" she moaned.<p>

"What are you going to do with Ms. Haruno?" Yuki asked as she and Mamoru walked down the pathway in a park.

"What else?" Mamoru shrugged. "She went berserk when I mentioned divorce. I'm afraid she might be up to no good."

"My mom wants to meet you." Yuki stated. "You should come meet her. She's not going to approve of you now but we have to face her sooner or later."

"Yes, I should." Mamoru agreed. "I might have to go down on my knees to beg her when you won't give up on me. She even lent me a huge amount of money. She's my life saviour."

"I'll persuade mom." Yuki nodded. "You persuade your father and family. It's too early to meet your family, right?"

"Not at all." Mamoru shook his head. "I'll arrange something soon. It'll help my wife get over me sooner. It's Mom." He saw the Caller ID on his phone when it rang. "Excuse me. Yes mom. What? Seizure? What has Usagi done this time? Don't worry, I'll be home soon. Yes, I know."

"What was that about seizure?" Yuki wondered.

"I think Usagi's gotten us into trouble." Mamoru hissed. "I have to go home now."

"Go ahead." Yuki nodded. "Don't worry about me."

* * *

><p>"I was with Mr. Chiba just now." Yuki informed her mother once she returned to the beauty shop. "I think his properties have been seized."<p>

"Really?" Yukino mused. "I guess things are moving along fast. Were you hurt by what I said to you and Sapphir this morning?"

"No, mom." Yuki shook her head. "It's only natural that you'll react like that. I don't want to see you and Sapphir fight because of me, so I've decided to move into Chiba Mamoru's house in the shortest time possible."

"But that's no reason to force yourself into misery." Yukino pointed out.

"It's not misery." Yuki corrected. "I made this choice. I just want to get back the position that should be mine in the first place."

"He's the source of your pain." Yukino pulled her daughter into a hug. "How'd you live with him in the same room? You're my daughter. I don't know how I'll go on after sending you off to that house."

* * *

><p>"You have over 9 billion in debt." Hiroki told Usagi. "It was your doing and it's more than enough grounds for a divorce. I'll have Mamoru divorce you, even if we have to take it to court. One word from me and you'll never see the light of day." and played the recording Yuki sent him earlier.<p>

"What's that?" Usagi was shocked.

"It's the voice of Ms. Fumiko who used to work for you." Hiroki replied. "Don't tell me you don't recognize it. This is more than enough to put you behind bars. If you admit your wrongdoings and back out willingly, we'll keep your Burakumin status under wraps. But if you play dirty, I'll disclose not only this recording, and also your Burakumin ancestry."

"How can you make a deal with my family line?" Usagi demanded.

"You were the one who made a deal with your ancestry in the first place!" Hiroki fired back. "The divorce papers." He slapped the envelope on the table before Usagi. "You make the decision yourself."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	37. Meeting the Chibas

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 35 is out and this is Chapter 36. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 36: Meeting the Chibas (Insert reviewers' scream: It's too early)

* * *

><p>"But if you do decide on divorce, I'll solve your financial problems." Hiroki promised. "It's not easy for me to spend my life savings on my son's divorce settlement."<p>

"Father, how come you do this to me?" Usagi asked.

"I should ask you the same thing." Hiroki fired back. "You deceived your in-laws, framed innocent people and engaged in shameless acts. And you expect to be forgiven?"

"And you think all the responsibilities lie with me?" Usagi shot back. "Mamoru, who's crazy about another woman, is not at fault?

"Mamoru's a fool but things weren't this bad before you entered our lives!" Hiroki stated. "There's no need to drag this out. Will you agree to the divorce or not? Staying out of prison would be the smartest choice."

"Give me some time." Usagi requested. "I need to think."

"No matter how much time you take, the only correct answer is divorce." Hiroki was firm. "The sooner you decide, the more you'll gain. You'll be hounded by creditors from now on. How will you handle them?"

* * *

><p>"This is the end?" Usagi muttered, ambling towards the hotel door. "Get a divorce? No, this can't be happening. That deceitful old man… he knew everything, but kept it from me until now?"<p>

"Are you all right?" Demando asked, grabbing Usagi before she collapsed.

"Am I all right?" Usagi glared. "I'm about to lose everything because of your stupid sister! Will you be okay if you were in my shoes? Go and tell Uzumaki Yuki; tell her I'll never divorce Mamoru even if I'm ripped to pieces! I'm Chiba Mamoru's only wife, no one else! Got that?" her rant over, she strolled out of the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Mom, what happened?" Mamoru hurried home. "They seized all my properties?"<p>

"I have no strength to talk." Akemi sighed. "See for yourself." She handed the seizure notice to him.

"This can't be…" Mamoru stammered. "They'll all mine. How dare they get their hands on them?"

"So why did you put them under Usagi's name?" Akemi questioned. "Then some men from court came and… I'd rather not say. Take a look at your room. I should have them divorced before it's too late. That so-called daughter-in-law is scarier than the Grim Reaper. I should have her packed up and leave tonight."

* * *

><p>"You must have a special event tonight, Yuki-sama." One of Yuki's assistants remarked, helping the heiress with her hair.<p>

"Yes, it's a very special night." Yuki replied. "I'll be seeing everyone I've been dying to meet."

* * *

><p>"Ms. Haruno?" Yukino blinked, seeing Usagi outside the Uzumaki gates.<p>

"Please open the door." Usagi requested. "I have to talk to you."

"Do you have any unfinished business here?" Yukino asked when Usagi entered. "As you can see, Yuki isn't home now."

"Ms Uzumaki," Usagi poured out the aspirin she brought along. "Watch carefully. See what you did to me? Your daughter wrecked my family and I'm about to be divorced. And I blame you and you daughter."

"What are you doing now?" Yukino inquired.

"Tell me you'll persuade your daughter to give up on my husband." Usagi demanded. "If you don't, I'll take these and kill myself right here."

"What?" Yukino raised an eyebrow. "It's none of my business what you do with your life. But why do I have to clean up your corpse?"

"Because you're forcing me to death!" Usagi barked. "None of these would have happened to me if you taught your daughter better." It's all your fault. You killed me."

"Yuki didn't ruin your marriage." Yukino corrected. "Your lies and greed did. Don't you understand that?"

"I don't want to hear it." Usagi snapped. "Don't' say another word. Call Uzumaki Yuki right now and tell her to breakup with Mamoru. If you don't, I'm taking these pills."

"Suit yourself." Yukino shrugged. "I can't stop you."

"I'm serious." Usagi insisted. "I'm not kidding!"

"Neither am I." Yukino retorted. "I heard you paid Yuki with stolen gold bars. You also laced our cosmetics with harmful substances. I have no intention of making a deal with the likes of you."

"Fine." Usagi nodded. "I'll die right here. Watch me die a painful death, thanks to you and your daughter. Both of you will suffer from guilt for the rest of your life." With that, she pretended to swallow the handful of pills, only to have Yukino turn and walk away. Angry that her threat was useless, she tossed the tablets on to the ground.

"What?" Yukino inquired, seeing Usagi burst into her room. "You were just putting on a show?"

"Ms. Uzumaki, please help me." Usagi went on her knees before the Uzumaki matriarch. "Mamoru and my father-in-law will never ask me for a divorce if it weren't for Uzumaki Yuki. I can't get divorced."

"I have no intention of letting my daughter marry Mr. Chiba." Yukino stated. "But I have absolutely no intention of helping you either."

"I'll pay you back for all the damages I've caused you." Usagi promised. "So, please stop your daughter. I beg you. Please help me."

"You shouldn't kneel in front of me." Yukino remarked. "But in front of the person you've wronged. Think about who that would be. My children will be home soon. Please leave." With that, she left the sobbing Usagi in the room.

* * *

><p>"Mamoru-san, it's me." Yuki gave Mamoru a call as she drove into the Chiba house's driveway. "I'm outside your house right now."<p>

* * *

><p>"What?" Mamoru blinked. "But you didn't even call…"<p>

"I didn't want to hold onto those gold bars any longer." Yuki explained. "I doubt Ms. Haruno is home already. I'll leave after I drop the gold bars off."

"The house is such a mess." Mamoru hurried down to the living room. "Get up and clean up the place." He pulled the lounging Rei out of the armchair.

"Have your wife clean the house when she comes home." Rei stated. "I heard she stole our gold bars. And she's about to lose all your assets. She should at least work it off for stealing all the money from us."

"I have no time to argue with you." Mamoru told his sister. "Just clean up. We have a guest coming."

"Guest?" Akemi yawned. "Who's coming? Someone's coming to put a seizure sticker on you, too?"

"That's not it." Mamoru corrected. "Yuki-san's coming. I told you about her. She's been helping me a lot."

"What?" Akemi echoed. "Yuki? You mean Uzumaki Yuki? The one who looks like Mizuno Ami and works at Hisako Beauty Shop?"

"How do you know her?" Mamoru was surprised. "You've met her?"

"Why is that tramp coming to our house?" Akemi inquired. "You invited her? You idiot." She slapped her son on the shoulder. "What if your father walks in on you? You're bringing home another woman even before you get divorced?"

"Who is it?" Rei asked over the intercom when the doorbell rang.

"I'm Uzumaki Yuki." Yuki voiced and entered the gate once it unlocked. "Hello," she greeted, entering the living room after Mamoru took the flower basket from her. "I'm Uzumaki Yuki."

"Ami…" Rei was stunned.

"She's not Ami." Mamoru corrected. "She's a completely different person."

"You're really not Ami?" Rei stammered.

"I can guarantee you she's not." Akemi confirmed. "Ami is a simpleton, but she isn't a tramp."

"Mom, how can you say that?" Mamoru scolded. "She's a very caring and thoughtful person. She's been there for me whenever I had a hard time."

"What?" Rei blinked. "You're saying you're fooling around with her?"

"Do you really have to put it that way?" Mamoru sighed. "She and I have a good relationship because we can really connect."

"Why did you come to our house anyway?" Akemi posted the important question. "I warned you not to see Mamoru again. I can tell you this from experience: no woman in her right mind covets another woman's man. Men are all the same after a while anyway."

"Mamoru and I will decide where we go with our relationship." Yuki stated. "I came here today to return the gold bars your daughter-in-law gave me."

"Gold? Akemi blinked.

"Nii-san, I really don't understand you." Rei shook her head. "You want to fool around with a woman who looks like Ami after you abandoned her like that? Just what are you trying to do? Please act your age."

"Keep your mouth shut." Mamoru chided.

"I hate Usagi more than anyone, but this is wrong." Rei tsked. "Even worms won't bring a new woman home before they're divorced. This is worse than a beast. You're such a shame."

"What?" Mamoru echoed. "What did you say?" he shouted after his sister.

"What's going on here?" Hiroki barked, entering the house. "Who let this woman in?" he looked at Yuki. "Mamoru, are you in your right mind?"

"I'm glad you are home." Akemi was relieved. "Get her out of here."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Chairman." Yuki voiced. "I didn't mean to cause trouble. I only came to return the gold bars. I'll leave for today. I'll come back another day to formally introduce myself."

"Didn't you hear anything?" Akemi snapped. "Don't come to our house again."

"Mamoru-san," Yuki ignored Akemi. "Will you bring the gold bars from my car? Goodbye." She turned to the Chiba matriarch. "I'll be back again soon."

"That arrogant witch…" Akemi was flabbergasted when Yuki left with Mamoru in tow. "She totally ignored what I said. She thinks there's no one above her just because her mom is the boss."

* * *

><p>"My unannounced visit must've upset your family." Yuki noted as Mamoru lifted the suitcase containing the gold bars from her car boot.<p>

"No, I'm glad you came." Mamoru corrected. "You got to meet my family nonetheless. Haruno Usagi?" he focused on the car entering the driveway.

"Uzumaki Yuki, what are you doing here?" Usagi demanded, storming out of her vehicle. "Don't tell me you were at our house."

"Why?" Yuki shrugged. "I can't come here?"

"How dare you come here?" Usagi snapped. "I'm the daughter-in-law here. I'm Mamoru's wife. My father-in-law, mother-in-law and sister-in-law are living inside. You're nothing but Mamoru's mistress."

"You think people in that house still consider you, family?" Yuki smirked. "But I don't think anyone considers you their daughter-in-law. And now you even lost your husband's heart. You have no choice but to leave."

"What?" Usagi shot forward to throttle Yuki, only to be stopped by Mamoru.

"What are you doing?" Mamoru pulled Usagi off. "Is this all you can do? You have no right to do this to her after what you've done to her. Yuki-san, please leave." He requested, holding Usagi back. "Don't mind her, just go."

"You should save your energy." Yuki's smirk widened. "Your tragedy is only just beginning. It'll take a lot of energy for you to lose everything."

"Stop right there." Usagi demanded as Yuki walked back to her car. "How dare you run away? You think you can be happy after running my life? Uzumaki Yuki!" she screamed, shaking Mamoru off as Yuki drove off.

* * *

><p>"Mamoru, what do you want me to do?" Usagi begged. "I'll do anything you say. Just don't divorce me. I'll work and pay you back for every penny I owe you."<p>

"Don't scare me like that." Mamoru chided. "Just the thought of seeing you every day for the rest of my life drives me mad."

"But you loved me." Usagi reminded. "Remember the time you proposed to me with flowers? You promised me you'd love me for the rest of your life. What's happened to you? Why have you changed so much when I haven't changed a bit?"

"I changed because of you." Mamoru replied. "I wouldn't have married you if I knew you were just a cheap hussy. My worst choice in life is you, not Mizuno Ami. Right, we're having Yuki-san over for dinner tonight. So make sure to stay away."

"Uzumaki Yuki…" Usagi muttered when Mamoru headed out. "Yes, I just have to get rid of Uzumaki Yuki."

* * *

><p>"I spoke to the bonding company." Yuki informed her mother. "We just have to pay a little premium above the auction price to take over Bella."<p>

"Really?" Yukino nodded. "It was easier than I thought. Half of your goals are realized when you take over Bella. You'd have paid her back by becoming a successful businesswoman. Then there's no reason for you to move into Mr. Chiba's house. Please reconsider marrying Mr. Chiba. Listen to my advice."

"I'm sorry, mom." Yuki sighed. "But this revenge isn't just for me. I have to make them pay for ruining Mizuno Ami's life. I still have a long way to go."

* * *

><p>"How do you do?" the bonding company representative entered Usagi's office. "I'm from the bonding company. Your shop has been auctioned off. Please vacate the shop as soon as possible."<p>

"Auctioned off?" Usagi echoed. "Are you telling me to leave my shop? No way. Who bought my shop?"

"I did." Yuki declared, entering the office. "I took over Bella."

"Uzumaki Yuki…" Usagi glared at her hated rival.

"Please excuse me." The representative took his leave.

"Did you forget?" Yuki snorted. "I think it was you who interfered when my mom first tried to take it over. But let me know if you need a job. I can hire you as a manager."

"Fine," Usagi relented. "I'll give you the shop. I'll give you everything you want. Just let Mamoru go."

"I love Mamoru-san and he loves me, too." Yuki remarked. "It's not something we can stop. Please vacate the shop in a week. I have to go now, now that I've given you my message. I have an appointment with Mamoru-san." With that, she strolled out, leaving the wailing Usagi on the ground.

* * *

><p>"Come to your house for dinner tonight?" Yuki echoed when Mamoru informed her.<p>

"I've been thinking and we can't put it off any longer." Mamoru noted. "They have to see you often to know what a wonderful person you are."

"By the way, I need to impress your mother." Yuki mused. "What does she like?"

"She likes tiramisu." Mamoru replied. "You can bring that. I'll pick you up after work."

"Okay." Yuki gave her consent.

* * *

><p>"I can't let it end like this." Usagi swore. "I can't get kicked out penniless. Uzumaki, be prepared. It's your turn this time." She gritted her teeth and made a call. "Minako, let's meet. I'm calling in the favour."<p>

"What are you up to?" the Usagi look-alike sighed.

"If you do something for me, I'll consider us even." Usagi promised.

"What do you want me to do?" Minako asked, anxious to be free from Usagi. "I'll do anything."

"It's very simple." Usagi grinned. "Just take care of this woman I loathe."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	38. Kidnapped

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 36 is out and this is Chapter 37. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 37: Kidnapped

* * *

><p>"You mean that?" Minako asked. "You'll really consider us even if I helped you? You're going to get it if you toy with me."<p>

"Trust me and come to my office." Usagi instructed. "Time is of the essence."

"All right." Minako sighed. "I'm coming now. Wait for me."

"Where are you going now?" Makoto asked, seeing Minako was about to go out.

"I'm going to meet Usagi." Minako replied. "She's going to consider my debt cleared."

"Are you sure?" Makoto was skeptical. "But what changed her mind all of a sudden?"

"She wants my help on something." Minako told her roommate. "I'll find out more if I go see her."

"Let me come with you." Makoto reached behind her back to untie her apron. "Two is better than one."

"No, you stay at home." Minako replied. "I'll make sure I clear your debts with her, too. We can't keep on living under her shadow. I'll call you."

* * *

><p>"Mom, I have a favour to ask." Mamoru told his mother. "Can you prepare dinner tonight? I invited Yuki-san over for dinner."<p>

"What?" Akemi echoed. "Are you out of your mind? Who gave you permission to do that? What if she runs into Usagi? They'll tear our house apart going at each other."

"I've already talked to Usagi." Mamoru replied. "She won't show up here if she's smart."

"Yes, I'm sure she won't show up." Akemi tsked. "I bet she'll be home long before and be ready at the door with a knife in her hand. Just what are you trying to do?"

"Who are you bringing home?" Rei inquired. "Are you out to ruin your life?" she smacked her brother on the arm. "You want to get a new woman every season? I'm so sick of you."

"Don't say that." Mamoru chided. "Just behave when Yuki-san comes over. She's a highly educated proper lady from a very good family."

"If she's so proper, why's she fooling around with a married man?" Rei fired back. "She's just a hussy; I'm sure you are two of a kind."

"Watch your mouth." Mamoru scolded. "She's Demando Uzumaki's sister, the guy you have a crush on. And you're calling her a hussy?"

"What?" Rei was shocked. "She's Demando's sister?"

"Are you sure?" Akemi was similarly shocked. "Then, what's going on? Our son is cheating with the sister of the man we had our eyes on as our future son-in-law? You fool!" she hit her son on the arm. "It's bad enough she looks like Ami, but you have to ruin it for your sister?"

"How can this be happening?" Rei sighed. "How come someone like Demando let his sister do this?"

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Minako burst into Usagi's office. "You're going to get it if you're pulling my leg, again."<p>

"I have no time to play pranks on you." Usagi replied. "Just do as I say and I'll release you from your debt. I promise you."

"And what about Makoto's debt?" Minako pressed.

"I'll reduce the debt amount." Usagi was desperate. "Mamoru is cheating on me with another woman. Teach that woman a lesson. Scare her off or make her a cripple. You can do whatever you want."

"What?" Minako snorted. "Haruno Usagi, you think I'm a thug?"

"You know what Mamoru is like." Usagi complained. "He betrayed me and wants to divorce me."

"You don't have to tell me this." Minako retorted. "You deserve this. I don't have to save you from your miseries."

"I'll clear all your and Makoto's debts after you get rid of that woman away from Mamoru." Usagi assured. "Please, help me this once."

"But I can't hurt someone who has nothing to do with me." Minako remarked. "I can't stoop so low as to hurt an innocent person."

"She's not innocent." Usagi snapped. "She snatched my husband from me and wrecked my family! She's wrong."

"I still can't do it." Minako shook her head. "I can't stop that low to get what I want."

"Come see me when you change your mind." Usagi snorted, realizing her plea was useless.

* * *

><p>"This is the divorce papers you gave me." Usagi told Hiroki. "You told me to think about it, right? I came to give you my answer."<p>

"You vicious witch!" Hiroki barked as Usagi ripped the papers into pieces. "So you turn down my last offer?"

"Yes!" Usagi snapped. "There's no deal! No matter what happens, I'll never divorce him!"

"Secretary Min, come in!" Hiroki ordered. "I don't need that money anymore. Call the bonding company and tell them there won't be any payment. And there's no need to stop Seiwa from pressing charges against her. Just settle everything legally. And call Attorney Kin; since she won't agree to the divorce, tell him to be prepared to go to the divorce court. She's leaving us with no choice. We'll see this to the end."

* * *

><p>"Mother, what are you doing?" Usagi inquired, entering the kitchen to find Akemi cooking up a storm. "Who's coming over until you had to make so much food? Don't tell me you're cooking for Uzumaki Yuki?"<p>

"Why not?" Akemi retorted. "I can't do that? You're no longer family now. It has nothing to do with you whether I'm cooking for Uzumaki Yuki or not."

"You're just too much, Mother!" Usagi snapped. "I'm still your daughter-in-law and I'll never sign the divorce papers. But how can you let another woman into the house?"

"I wasn't going to say this," Akemi remarked. "But you have no right to say that. Didn't you come to our house before Mamoru broke off his engagement to Ami? You had dinner here countless times and you were even in his bedroom. Ami never stole gold bars nor got herself into trouble with her business. Ge out before I take the sticker from your room and stick it on your forehead! Are you trying to run this family into the ground by staying here? My…" she stammered when Usagi flipped the baking tray over. "What are you doing?"

"Listen carefully to me, Mother." Usagi declared. "Uzumaki Yuki will never set her foot into this house how can you have two daughter-in-laws when there's only one sun in the sky? I'd rather chop off my hand than sign the divorce papers. I'll grow old as Chiba Mamoru's wife and your daughter-in-law even if I have to be locked up in the attic." Storming into the living room, she saw the bouquet of flowers Mamoru left in the vase and tore the flowers into shreds.

"What are you doing?" Hiroki barked.

"Father, Mother," Usagi started as Akemi hurried out. "You think you can make me give up? You're mistaken! I won't give up even if I see Uzumaki Yuki and Mamoru in bed together."

"I can even sever ties with my children." Hiroki snapped. "I'll never accept a daughter-in-law I don't like!"

"You heard him." Akemi remarked. "He's saying what all of us wanted to hear. And that's a fact you have to accept. Don't be clingy; sign the divorce papers and get out!"

* * *

><p>"Didn't you hear me this morning?" Mamoru looked at Usagi who had entered the bedroom. "I told you not to come home early tonight and make Yuki-san comfortable."<p>

"You jerk," Usagi glared, grabbing onto Mamoru's shirt. "You call yourself a human? You'd leave your wife for money? It's not like your family will be out of the streets if you pay off my debt. So, why are you doing this? Why are you making me so pathetic?"

"It's not about money!" Mamoru snapped. "I don't like you! Don't you have any pride? You only have more to lose by dragging this on. You'll only accumulate more debt the more you drag this on. Cut your loss short and find a way to survive."

"You keep this up and I can kill Uzumaki Yuki." Usagi threatened. "Don't take me lightly. If you want to insure Uzumaki Yuki's safety, don't agitate me."

* * *

><p>"Sapphir, please answer your phone." Yuki pleaded, driving towards the Hokkaido retreat after receiving a distress message from Sapphir's hand-phone. Where are you? You have to be safe. Please… for me…" driving into the driveway leading to the retreat, she hurried in.<p>

"Yuki-sama?" Sapphir blinked, turning on the lights. "But how did you find me here?"

"Thank you," Yuki hugged him. "For being all right. I was so scared something happened to you. There were so many things I haven't told you. I was scared I'd never get to say them to you."

"I'm fine." Sapphir assured. "Don't cry."

"I thought my heart was going to burst." Yuki wept. "It drove me crazy to think something might've happened to you."

"You were worried about me?" Sapphir was surprised. "That's why you came here? Even though it's so late now?"

Finally giving in to her true feelings, Yuki allowed Sapphir to kiss her.

"Mamoru-san, it's me." Yuki took the call when her phone suddenly rang.

"Why aren't you here yet?" Mamoru asked. "Everyone's waiting."

"I'm sorry, but I can't make it today." Yuki apologized. "I'm in Hokkaido on some last minute business and I don't think I can make it back in time. I'll meet your family another day. apologize to them for me." Hanging up, she was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged into a nearby shed.

Makoto then set to work tying Yuki up with rope and gagging her with a handkerchief. "I'm sorry." The brunette apologized. "But you'll have to stay here for a bit. I don't want to hurt you, so please stay here quietly until people come here tomorrow morning. So did you have to wreck someone else's family? The worst thing you can do is coveting a married man. You won't freeze to death, so use the time to reflect on what you've done." With that, she exited the shed and locked the door.

* * *

><p>Mamoru sighed when he entered the bedroom, disappointed that Yuki had not turned up when he saw Makoto's name on the Caller ID of Usagi's ringing phone.<p>

"It's me." Makoto started. "I've did as you asked and took care of the woman Mamoru's cheating on. She's locked up the in Hokkaido summerhouse. She won't get away until tomorrow morning. I abandoned her car in a vacant lot. Happy now? I did everything you told me, so it's your turn now."

"Haruno Usagi," Mamoru glared. "What did you do to Yuki-san? Tell me. Tell me now!"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	39. Defeated

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 37 is out and this is Chapter 38. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 38: Defeated

* * *

><p>"What did you have Kino do to her?" Mamoru demanded.<p>

"I warned you," Usagi smirked smugly. "That you'll regret it if you cross me; that I can kill Uzumaki Yuki easily."

"Where is Yuki-san?" Mamoru urged. "Kino told me she was at a summerhouse in Hokkaido. Where is it? Tell me now!"

"You think I'll tell you?" Usagi retorted. "If you're so worried about her, go find her yourself."

"Did you…" Mamoru muttered. "Did you kill her? You didn't, did you? If you so much as touch a hair on her head, I'll never forgive you."

"Uzumaki Yuki's that precious to you?" Usagi snorted. "Even a strand of her hair is that lovable to you? You're really making me curious now. How could you feel when you lose her for good?"

"Shut up now!" Mamoru roared. "Say another word and you'll regret it. I can find her without you telling me." with that, he grabbed his coat and prepared to head out.

"Don't go." Usagi warned. "If you leave now, I'll do much worse things."

"Fine, do whatever you want!" Mamoru snapped. "Let's go all the way!" pushing her aside, he left.

* * *

><p><em>Sapphir, where are you?<em> Yuki wondered, inching towards the locked door. _You didn't leave me alone here, did you? I'm so cold and scared. Please come for me, I'm here!_

* * *

><p>"Mamoru, where are you now?" Usagi left her voicemail. "Come home as soon as you get my message. If you don't, I just might set this house on fire."<p>

* * *

><p>"Yuki-san." Mamoru arrived at the summer retreat. "Yuki-san, where are you? Answer me if you're here. Yuki-san, it's me. Are you not here?" he shouted when he heard a series of bangs from the shed. "Yuki-san?" hurrying over, he found a large brick and hammered the lock loose. "Yuki-san, are you okay?" he gaped, shocked to see Yuki unconscious. "Can you recognize me?" he removed her gag. "Please wake up! I'm sorry." He signed, Yuki now awake and safe in his car. "I think my wife was behind this. She made one of her debtors kidnap you. What if you were frozen to death? Just the thought of it sends chills down my spine. But why would Kino do something like that?"<p>

"I want to go home." Yuki breathed.

"All right." Mamoru agreed. "Let's go. I'll take you home."

* * *

><p>"Come, be careful." Mamoru got Yuki out of his car once he drove into the driveway.<p>

"Thank you for today." Yuki noted, returning Mamoru's coat. "Drive carefully."

"All right." Mamoru placed a shawl over her neck. "Good night. I'll call you."

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Yukino asked, seeing Yuki enter the door. "Your phone was turned off. Where have you been all this time?"<p>

"I'm sorry." Yuki sighed. "I was with Mr. Chiba."

"You were with Mr. Chiba until now?" Yukino inquired.

"Yes," Yuki nodded. "I forgot to call you. I kept you up until now? You should go to bed now. I'll go to my room."

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Yukino blinked, seeing Yuki slump on the side of her bed. "Are you sick?"<p>

"I must be coming down with a cold." Yuki replied. "I'll be fine after I get some rest."

"My goodness…" Yukino felt her forehead. "You're burning up. Let's take you to hospital."

"Haruno Usagi had Kino Makoto lock me up in a shed in Hokkaido." Yuki stated. "I can't forgive her for making use of one of Mizuno Ami's best friends to get me in trouble. I'll have to get her kicked out, penniless and miserable. There will be no forgiveness."

"How can this be…" Yukino was shocked. "You mean you were locked up in a shed until now?"

* * *

><p>"You're coming home now?" Akemi blinked when her son walked in. "You didn't sleep at home last night?"<p>

"Father's awake, isn't he?" Mamoru asked. "You should come in, too."

* * *

><p>"What?" Akemi echoed in shock. "You mean Usagi had Uzumaki Yuki locked up in a shed? My goodness! Is she out of her mind?"<p>

"That's why Yuki-san couldn't come to our house last night." Mamoru explained. "She almost froze to death. I can't let this go on. I have to divorce her before something worse happens. Father, I need your help." He turned to Hiroki.

"She came to my office yesterday and screamed she'd never divorce you." Hiroki added. "She's a vicious woman. We have no choice but to get the police involved."

* * *

><p>"Get up right now!" Mamoru ordered, pulling the covers off the sleeping Usagi. "You can sleep after what you did to her?"<p>

"When did you come home?" Usagi sat up. "What were you doing all night? You didn't even answer your phone. You found Uzumaki Yuki and had a tearful reunion?"

"I did." Mamoru snapped. "Thanks to you, Yuki-san and I reaffirmed our love. The more you try to tear us apart, the stronger our love will grow; and you'll be out of my life."

"Get rid of me if you can." Usagi challenged. "Nobody can drag me out of here."

"You think so?" Mamoru snorted. "I think God is no longer on your side."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to work, Mother." Usagi informed.<p>

"How can you act as if nothing happened after what you did?" Akemi inquired. "You'll kidnap the woman your husband's cheating with? You might even sell your mother-in-law to a slave ring."

"You expect me to take whatever's dished out to me?" Usagi questioned. "You're a woman, too. Don't you know how much Mamoru's hurt my pride?"

"Then stay proud and walk out of here with your own two feet." Akemi retorted. "Before we drag you out by the hair."

"Mum, the police are here." Rei informed. "Officer, she's my sister-in-law." She pointed to Usagi.

"Ms. Haruno Usagi?" the officer inquired. "You're under arrest for fraud. Please come with us."

"What?" Usagi demanded, the two officers started to drag her off. "I did nothing wrong. Let go of me! Mother, please stop them. Please, Mother! Mamoru, please help me." she turned to her husband when Akemi ignored her. "I don't want to go to the police. Please help me, please? Please, don't let them take me away." Usagi turned to Rei for help. "I'm innocent. My only crime was to love one man my whole life!"

"You're be released soon if you're innocent." Mamoru remarked. "Why get scared if you did nothing wrong?"

"Please cooperate with the investigation." The leading officer requested and pulled Usagi off.

"Chiba Mamoru is the one you should arrest!" Usagi roared as she was literally dragged out of the house. "I'm innocent. Let me meet the chairman of Chiba Hoteliers. I'm his daughter-in-law, I'm the owner of Bella Beauty Shop. Who'd dare mess with me? Let me go!" she shrieked when she was pushed into the police car.

* * *

><p>"Wow, you're something else." The officer nodded, looking at the list of charges against Usagi. "You really had this planned, didn't you? You repackaged imported cosmetics and resold them to Seiwa Cosmetics. This could get really big if the particular company decided to take legal action and you owe the bonding company over 9 billion."<p>

"What can I do?" Usagi pleaded. "What can I do to be released?"

"You need to settle with the victim." The officer replied. "You have to do time if you can't settle with your victim."

"Let me make a phone call." Usagi requested.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Hiroki took the call.<p>

"I lost, Father." Usagi admitted defeat. "I'll divorce him."

"You will?" Hiroki echoed. "Then, I'll have you released right away. I'll send a car for you now. Come to the office. Sign the papers and wrap up any loose ends."

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Akemi took the call.<p>

"It's me." Hiroki replied. "Usagi agreed to the divorce. Pack up her things. We should get her away as soon as possible."

"What?" Akemi echoed. "She agreed. I guess the police did scare her. I'm surprised she agreed to the divorce so willingly. It'd be been so much nicer if she left on her own accord. All right. I'll pack up everything and leave them outside the door."

* * *

><p>Hands shaking, Usagi stamped her personal stamp on the divorce papers.<p>

"Since you've proved yourself to be a great liar, I've left some of your debt." Hiroki informed his former daughter-in-law. "Work and pay it off. It's 5 thousand dollars." He handed her some cash. "You should be able to rent a modest studio with it. It's the last act of kindness from me. Don't expect anything more. This is the punishment you get for coveting something that isn't yours. Don't blame anyone else."

* * *

><p>"You've been to see Father?" Mamoru asked, seeing Usagi stumble out of the elevator. "Did you sign the papers? It'd have been much nicer if we parted on good terms. Just don't change your mind. Come to the courthouse on time tomorrow."<p>

* * *

><p>Strolling down the streets, Usagi wept as she recalled the happier times she shared with Mamoru, not believing it was all over; that her dreams were dashed so easily. "What are you doing here?" she stepped into her office to find the cleaners packing up her belongings. "Who told you to touch my things? Who put my things away? Bring them back! Didn't you hear me?"<p>

"Nothing in here belongs to you." Yuki informed, entering the office. "I bought everything in this room through auction. Throw everything in here away." She pulled out the drawer and tossed the items in it on the ground. "This shop is mine from today and I'll throw away anything I don't need. You can salvage whatever you need from the trash."

"It's all your fault." Usagi glared. "I got divorced because of you. You wrecked my family and you expect me to be happy?"

"Is that why you had me locked up?" Yuki retorted. "You had me locked in this freezing weather to kill me?"

"I know nothing about it!" Usagi snapped. "You have no proof!"

"Then, how did Sapphir-nii's phone end up in the trash in your office?" Yuki brought out the discarded phone. "You sent a fake message with my brother's phone to lure me to Hokkaido?"

"Think what you will." Usagi remarked. "I have nothing more to lose."

"You don't?" Yuki smirked. "You really think so? You've never been penniless and slept on the streets, have you? It seems you still have a long way to go." Tossing the lamp onto the floor, she stepped out.

Usagi started chuckling, before sinking onto the ground and wailed.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	40. The Surprise

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 38 is out and this is Chapter 39. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 39: The Surprise

* * *

><p>"Here we are." Usagi's new landlady led the disgraced Haruno to her new unit. "It's perfect for a single woman. What do you think?"<p>

"It's so small." Usagi frowned. "And it smells weird."

"You're lucky you can get this place with that money." The landlady chided. "You can't get everything for just 5 million."

"Well, can you at least hang up new wallpaper?" Usagi requested.

"I can't afford new wallpapers with that kind of rent." The landlady remarked. "Forget it, I don't want to rent it to you."

"Okay, I'll take it." Usagi relented. _My life won't be finished like this._ She swore. _I just have to endure this for now. I'll be back in my house in no time._

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Mamoru blinked, seeing Usagi walk into the house. "You still have unfinished business here?"<p>

"I signed the papers but the divorce hasn't been finalized yet." Usagi reminded. "And I still have my things here."

"Didn't you see your things by the door?" Akemi inquired. "I was gracious enough not to throw them out, so take them with you now."

"You're just too much, Mother." Usagi scolded. "I was your daughter-in-law once. How can you throw me out like this, even though we're not related?"

"You should think about what you did before you say that." Akemi remarked. "You stole from us, were involved in a scam and every word that came out of your mouth were lies. How can I consider you my family? You should be grateful we didn't send you to jail. Be thankful for having a kind in-law."

"There's no need to talk to her." Hiroki sighed. "Tell her to take her things and leave."

"These are your things." Mamoru stated, throwing Usagi out of the gate, along with her hastily packed luggage. "Take them or leave them. Don't ever step your foot into this house, I'll give you money for tonight's lodging since we live together before." He tossed some cash to her.

* * *

><p>Tugging her luggage back to her new apartment, Usagi sank to her knees and wept.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yuki-san." Mamoru was surprised to find Yuki outside the Chiba house. "What brings you here at this hour? What a surprise."<p>

"You were worried when you couldn't find me, right?" Yuki asked. "I was busy with an important meeting."

"I see." Mamoru was relieved. "I was worried you were sick. I have something to tell you. We signed the divorce papers today and we're going to the courthouse tomorrow. We should rush our wedding, too."

"Our wedding?" Yuki echoed. "But can you handle a wedding with your busy job?"

"I can still make time to get married." Mamoru argued.

"You must have a tired day." Yuki noted. "Go and get some rest. I will go back now and call you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"I'll be going to work straight from the courthouse." Mamoru told his mother the next day.<p>

"Okay," Akemi nodded. "Don't get soft on her and give her money. She's already taken a big chunk of our money."

"All right." Mamoru assured. "Don't worry."

"You should rush the wedding." Akemi suggested.

"I was going to talk to Yuki-san about it today." Mamoru replied.

"Talk about what?" Hiroki snapped. "There is no more marriage for you. Stop all the nonsense; you just concentrate on your work."

"I admit marrying Usagi was a mistake in my life." Mamoru remarked. "But Yuki-san's different. I'll take care of everything."

"You expect him to grow old by himself?" Akemi looked at her husband once Mamoru left the house.

* * *

><p>"I intend to meet Chiba Mamoru today and set a date for the engagement." Yuki informed her mother.<p>

"Engagement?" Yukino echoed.

"I'll have to have the engagement and move into his house right away." Yuki stated. "There's no time."

"That's nonsense." Yukino scolded. "Forget about what Demando and Sapphir would say; I won't allow it."

"Mom, please." Yuki pleaded. "I'll start working at Bella from today. I'll take away everything Haruno Usagi and Chiba Mamoru had and offer them to the dead Mizuno Ami. I won't listen to anyone until I get what I wanted."

* * *

><p>"I ended up in the divorce court after meeting the wrong woman." Mamoru sighed when he exited the courthouse.<p>

"And you'll end up here again if you make another mistake." Usagi scoffed.

"Are you cursing me right now?" Mamoru retorted. "That'll never happen. You just carry on with your life. By the way, how will you make a living?"

"Don't worry!" Usagi fired back. "I have a plan."

"Good for you!" Mamoru shot back. "I'm busy preparing for my wedding; I have to go. Bad luck." He muttered, wincing when Usagi tossed a shoe at his back.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Yuki looked at Usagi who had entered Bella Beauty Shop. "Do you still have unfinished business here?"<p>

"You said you welcome me back to work here, right?" Usagi asked. "Fine, I'll work. I have many offers but I feel more comfortable here."

"Fine, I'll give you a job." Yuki replied. "First, start with cleaning."

"What?" Usagi echoed.

"Maybe you're not ready to work." Yuki stated. "If you really want to work here, change the tone of your voice first. I'm the boss here and you're an employee."

"Fine, I'll do it." Usagi remarked. "I'll do anything you say, whether it's cleaning or other stuff."

"I told you to change your tone first." Yuki reminded. "You'll be fired if you keep on using that tone to talk to me. Got that? What's this?" she blinked, seeing the flower wreath the delivery man brought in.

"You like it?" Mamoru grinned, jumping from behind the garland. "I didn't know what to get you, so I got you flowers first. Tell me if there is anything else you need."

"I don't need anything else, now that you're here." Yuki replied.

"This isn't any fun." Mamoru teased. "You never want anything from me. So you're settling in…" he stopped in mid-sentence, seeing his ex-wife. "What are you doing here? Why that…" he was confused when Usagi stormed off.

"She begged me for a job, so I gave her one." Yuki explained.

"I know you're kind." Mamoru warned. "But you can't trust her."

"Don't worry," Yuki assured. "I'll take care of it."

* * *

><p>"Fine, I'll do anything." Usagi hissed, taking up the cleaner's role. "I can put up with anything as long as I can get my place back. This is nothing. Uzumaki Yuki, do whatever you want. I'll wash your underwear and kiss your feet, too."<p>

* * *

><p>"Congratulations on your divorce." Yuki stated.<p>

"If I knew this would happen, I won't have registered for this marriage." Mamoru lamented. "I only stayed a few months with her; what an awful woman."

"It's okay as long as I don't mind it." Yuki assured. "But I'd like to have a simple engagement party and move into your house right away."

"Engagement?" Mamoru echoed. "Not a wedding but an engagement party? But it's your first wedding."

"It doesn't matter." Yuki insisted. "It's just a formality. And your Father wouldn't want to have a big wedding it'll just put you in an awkward position. Let's just have a simple engagement party with family only."

"I'll be grateful if you do that, but I'd feel bad for you." Mamoru remarked. "Then we can have the engagement party in spring."

"No," Yuki shook her head. "We don't have to wait that long. Let's go it tomorrow."

"What?" Mamoru exclaimed. "Tomorrow?"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	41. The Formal Visit

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 39 is out and this is Chapter 40. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 40: The Formal Visit

* * *

><p>"That soon?" Mamoru was astonished. "I only filed for divorce today."<p>

"I told you, it doesn't matter." Yuki assured. "Since both my brothers disapprove of you, I want to have an engagement party while they're away. They won't be able to disapprove anymore if we're engaged."

"But…" Mamoru voiced.

"Pick a venue and tell your parents today." Yuki cut him off. "Aren't you happy that I'm going to formally become your woman?"

"Of course, I'm happy." Mamoru grinned. "Thank you for making such a difficult decision. I'll make sure you won't regret your decision."

* * *

><p>"Mom," Yuki walked into Yukino's office. "I'm having an engagement party tomorrow at five."<p>

"What?" Yukino blinked. "Yuki, must you do this when I'm against it?"

"But I have to do it." Yuki insisted. "I can't live unless I destroy Chiba Mamoru's life. I know you don't want to but please come to the party. It's my way of swearing in front of God that I'm going to destroy Chiba Mamoru's life."

* * *

><p>"The engagement is tomorrow at five." Mamoru informed his parents.<p>

"What?" Akemi was surprised. "Why the rush? The ink on your divorce papers aren't even dry yet."

"Wouldn't you be happy to have a new daughter-in-law?" Mamoru inquired.

"You silly boy!" Hiroki glared. "Can't you live without a woman for a day? if you must marry, do it when people are no longer talking about your divorce."

"Dad…" Mamoru blinked when Hiroki stormed off. "He cares too much about what others think. I'm going to get married anyway, so why wait?"

"But it's way too soon." Akemi reminded.

"But you should still come," Mamoru told his mother. "I'll have to do it without Dad."

"Okay." Akemi relented. "Should I wear a traditional kimono?"

* * *

><p>"What party?" Hiroki snapped, Mamoru broaching the subject of the engagement party to him again. "You can't get married without my consent! You can't have a wedding!"<p>

"What woman's going to be willing to live with him without even a marriage license?" Akemi chided.

"If she doesn't want to, tough!" Hiroki retorted. "I won't let me son marry twice!"

"Don't worry, your father isn't one to hold a grudge for too long." Akemi assured. "By the way, where is Usagi working when her shop's been auctioned off?"

"She works at Yuki-san's shop." Mamoru replied. "Yuki-san's such a kind angel, she hired Usagi saying she had talent. Unbelievable!"

"Why would she give Usagi a job?" Akemi was puzzled. "That Uzumaki Yuki isn't as sharp as I thought."

* * *

><p>"It has good facilities and the location is good." Yukino nodded, appraising Yuki's new shop. "The rest is up to you."<p>

"I can make it work." Yuki assured. "I'm planning to open next week. I'm still going to retain the name Bella. What do you think about that?"

"Would it be okay since it's by Haruno Usagi?" Yukino inquired.

"People will know that I took it over when they see me here." Yuki replied.

"Yuki-san." Mamoru called. "Hello, mother." He greeted his future mother-in-law. "You're Yuki's mother, so you're my mother-in-law, now."

"What brings you here?" Yuki asked.

"Did Usagi come to work?" Mamoru inquired. "She came to the house last night and made a scene outside the door."

"Really?" Yuki wondered. "She's not here yet."

"Yuki, I'm leaving." Yukino informed her daughter and took her leave.

"Bye," Mamoru bade the older Uzumaki farewell. "See you at the engagement party."

"Can you make Yuki happy?" Yukino asked. "I understand your ex-wife was miserable."

"Don't worry, I'll make her happy." Mamoru promised. "Yuki's nothing like the Haruno."

"Really?" Yukino chuckled. "I'll watch and see."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to take the day off." Usagi informed Yuki, having met the couple outside the shop. "I have a lot to prepare since I'm going to live alone from now on."<p>

"I'll let you go home since you have to settle in." Yuki gave her consent. "But you can't do this again."

"What a shameless woman!" Mamoru muttered, Usagi storming off.

* * *

><p>"Let's just get matching bands." Yuki suggested, the pair walking through a jewellery shop.<p>

"I can't let you do that." Mamoru chided. "I'll feel bad for you. We're not even having a wedding, so I should get you more jewellery."

"This is all meaningless." Yuki protested. "I don't want luxurious dowries. I'm going to give you a simple band and I'm not going to give your family any presents."

"What?" Mamoru blinked. "Are you saying you're not going to bring a dowry?"

"That's right." Yuki nodded. "Your parents had a daughter-in-law before. That would be her problem hoping me to bring a dowry, right? I'm sure Haruno Usagi gave them lots of presents when she married you."

"You're right, but…" Mamoru noted.

"Why don't we postpone the party?" Yuki suggested. "Your parents are probably upset about my sudden decision. We shouldn't insist on our own stance. We'll have the party tomorrow."

"But I made reservations for today." Mamoru noted.

"You can change the reservations." Yuki reminded. "But take me to your house today; I'll bring my family register along to formally meet your family."

"All right then." Mamoru nodded. "I'm okay as long as you're okay."

* * *

><p>"You're postponing the party?" Yukino echoed, once Yuki informed her on the phone. "Okay."<p>

* * *

><p>"You postponed the party?" Akemi repeated, now decked in her kimono. "You should've called sooner. I was on my way out."<p>

"I didn't get a chance to do that." Mamoru replied. "I'm bringing Yuki-san to the house now. So please get ready."

"She's coming here?" Akemi blinked after Mamoru hung up. "Why is she doing everything without asking us first? She was the one who decided to have a party and she cancelled it as she pleases. Hi, dear." She greeted her returning husband. "Did you get the call too?"

"What call?" Hiroki inquired.

"Mamoru postponed the party, and he's bringing that woman home now." Akemi replied. "It's as if she's some special guest."

"So he's going through with the wedding?" Hiroki blinked. "I don't have to meet her, so send her back!"

"She wants to greet us?" Akemi echoed once Hiroki was out of earshot. "Maybe she's coming with a dowry?"

* * *

><p>"Hello," Yuki greeted the Chibas. "I'm sorry I haven't come sooner."<p>

"Come in." Akemi muttered.

"Here." Yuki handed over the food basket she brought along.

"Is this all you brought?" Akemi cast a disdain look at the basket.

"She wanted to buy flowers, but I stopped her since it costs money to throw them away." Mamoru explained.

"Idiot, I wasn't asking you." Akemi muttered.

"I also brought my family register along." Yuki stated, taking the document tube from her bag.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	42. The Engagement

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 40 is out and this is Chapter 41. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 41: The Engagement

* * *

><p>"I came to pay my respects to you formally." Yuki stated. "I'm sorry I caused you concern."<p>

"I don't understand you." Hiroki remarked. "Why are you insisting on getting married into such a problematic family?"

"I don't have a particular reason." Yuki replied. "I just like him and I want to spend my life with him."

"Even though I really like Demando, but I never intended to have you as Mamoru's wife." Hiroki noted. "So don't even think about getting engaged of marrying him. I won't approve it. If you're after his money…"

"What are you talking about, Father?" Mamoru chided. "She has her own money and has everything."

"If you still have doubts about me, I won't insist on the wedding for now." Yuki stated, unfurling the family register from the document holder. "I'll move in after the engagement party tomorrow."

"You want to move in right away?" Hiroki was shocked. "Your mother's fine with that?"

"She's given up because I'm firm with my decision." Yuki replied. "I'll make up to her by living happily."

"Oh my…" Akemi gaped, wide-eyed when she took a look at the family registry. "Honey, look at this!"

"This is…" Hiroki was stunned when he traced his finger up Yuki's family tree. "You're descended from one of the famed Sengoku Daimyo!?"

"Yes." Yuki nodded, Mamoru looked in awe at Yuki at the revelation.

"Are you still going to be suspicious of her, now that we know she is of nobility?" Mamoru questioned. "Frankly speaking, I'm a guy who'd been divorced. I should be grateful to have someone like Yuki-san who wants to be with me."

"You say you're not going to register your marriage and live with us after the engagement?" Akemi inquired, Hiroki returning the Uzumaki family registry. "Then the engagement is like your wedding ceremony. We should at least exchange wedding gifts."

"What are you talking about?" Hiroki scolded. "We're not making a business deal here."

"Mamoru-san and I discussed about it earlier and we've decided to skip that." Yuki replied.

"What?" Akemi echoed. "You're going to skip it? How could you do such a thing when you have no financial problem at all? How can you get married here without buying presents for your in-laws?"

"I'm my mother's precious daughter." Yuki answered. "Compared with Mamoru-san, I don't think I have any shortcomings. But even if I had, I don't think I have to make up for it by buying you expensive presents. Besides, I can't ask my mother to buy them when she's against my marrying Mamoru-san."

"What's going on?" Akemi sighed. "Things are getting even worse now. I can't believe what I'm hearing. You're talking back to me. You're worse than Usagi."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." Mamoru apologized, ushering Yuki into the bedroom. "I didn't know you wanted to move in right away. The old furniture is still here. I can have new furniture delivered tomorrow."<p>

"You don't have to do that." Yuki assured. "Just leave them since they are all new."

"But they're Usagi's." Mamoru reminded. "You won't mind?"

"I don't care since they're not old or broken." Yuki replied. "We can still use it. But I don't want to be in her old bed, so I'll buy a new bed."

"Okay, just do as you said." Mamoru nodded. "I don't care as long as you are okay. You'd be saving me a lot of trouble."

"I should go home now and prepare for tomorrow." Yuki noted.

* * *

><p>"This is exactly what I did to Ami." Usagi mused, sinking to her knees once she stumbled to her apartment. "Why is it all coming back to me? Mizuno Ami, you're getting back at me through a woman who looks like you? Do you think I'll back down? I'm not scared of you, dead or alive!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you want to see me?" Usagi asked, entering the office.<p>

"You know that my engagement party's tonight, right?" Yuki asked, tidying up. "Even though I haven't started my business, but I have a few clients coming today. But I'm busy, so you should do their makeup."

"Engagement party?" Usagi echoed. "You're really going through with it?

"You are my employee." Yuki reminded. "Please refrain from speaking about anything other than business. It's not as if the new wife and the ex-wife can be friends."

"You want to marry Mamoru?" Usagi pulled Yuki back. "Let me give you a piece of advice as someone who was married to him; Mamoru's mother is crazy about money. She's used to getting expensive things from me. Maybe she'll look down on you if it's not enough. Whether it's dowry or her allowance, she'll look down on you if it's not a decent amount."

"I have no intention of buying anyone's love." Yuki shook Usagi off. "So, don't worry. Haven't you thought that you were thrown out once you became penniless because you bought their love with money?"

"I bought their love with money?" Usagi huffed once Yuki walked out. "I won't take this sitting down. I may have been thrown out penniless, but I'll get what belongs to me."

* * *

><p>"Mother!" Usagi called, entering the Chiba house as Akemi was dressing.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Akemi gasped. "Didn't you know that you're divorced? Why did you come here out of the blue?"

"I came to get my things." Usagi replied.

"There's nothing here that belongs to you." Akemi stated. "We threw everything out back to you. Why are you going in there?" she demanded when Usagi walked towards her room.

* * *

><p>Opening Akemi's wardrobe, Usagi pulled out the coats she had given to her former mother-in-law while she was still married to Mamoru.<p>

"What are you doing?" Akemi retorted, seeing Usagi throw the fur coats on the bed. "You're actually going to steal in front of me? Are you going crazy?"

"Steal?" Usagi echoed. "Mind your words! I'm not stealing anything! You haven't forgotten that I bought you a mink coat, a fox shawl and a diamond ring, have you?"

"So, you're going to take them back?" Akemi gaped.

"Of course!" Usagi snapped. "You should get new things from your new daughter-in-law! Just ask your new daughter-in-law to buy you new ones. I was thrown out with 5 million yen! I need to sell these to survive!"

"How petty." Akemi chided. "You're taking back the presents you gave me?"

"Yes, I'm petty; so I'm taking them back!" Usagi retorted. "You'll probably get things much more luxurious than these from your new daughter-in-law! I bought that dress too, didn't I?" she spotted the kimono Akemi was wearing.

"What are you doing?" Akemi demanded when Usagi proceeded to strip her of the kimono.

"What are you worried about when your new daughter-in-law will give you lots of presents?" Usagi roared. "You'll probably get a new dress every day. I hope you live a long life, mother! I'll come back if I remember things I forgot to take back! So I'd really appreciate it if you'd return them to me before I remember!"

"How could she do this?" Akemi was shocked after Usagi stormed off. "She took the kimono off my body! And she was my daughter-in-law! I used to cook and do her laundry!"

* * *

><p>"Hello," the Uzumaki representative greeted Akemi. "Ms. Uzumaki sent this to you. She said this was a dowry for the young mistress."<p>

"A dowry?" Akemi echoed. "I thought she was going to skip it. Thanks of sending it over."

"Goodbye." The representative bowed and took his leave.

"What is this?" Akemi wondered, carrying the package over to the table. "Why is it so heavy?" unwrapping the cloth that bundled the package, she opened one of the boxes and gaped. "Oh my goodness...""she stammered, seeing the jewellery set. "A diamond ring! And…" she opened the second box. "A pearl necklace! Ruby earrings!" the third box was opened. "How many sets are there? I knew it!" she breathed in relief. "A rich woman wouldn't marry her daughter off without a dowry! She sure is a big spender. A ring like this costs as much as a new car." She appraised the diamond ring. "There are five sets here. I can't just accept these and not give anything to Yuki. I should buy at least one set of jewellery for her."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" one of the customers inquired, Usagi absentmindedly brushing the rough brush over her nose.<p>

"I'm sorry." Usagi apologized. "I was wandering."

"You're sorry?" the customer echoed. "You did a poor job on my fake lashes and the blusher too! I heard your husband divorced you; I guess you're still out of it."

"What did you just say?" Usagi demanded. "What about me?"

"How dare you raise your voice after ruining my makeup?" the customer glared. "I want a different makeup artist. I only came because of Uzumaki Yuki's reputation. You're giving such a bad service."

"Uzumaki Yuki…" Usagi fumed, slamming the brush on the ground. "What's so special about that woman? She's all everyone ever talks about! She's just a tramp who my husband's having a fling with! She's only my husband's second wife! Say her name in front of me again and I'll rip your mouth!" with her rant over, she stormed off.

* * *

><p>That evening, Yukino and Yuki arrived at the hotel.<p>

"You can't come in." the security guards barred Usagi's entrance.

"Who are you?" Usagi glared. "Get out of my way! I have to go inside!"

"You have to stay with us until the party is over." The guards pulled Usagi back.

"I won't let this happen!" Usagi swore as she was tugged off. "I won't let them get married! As long as I am alive, I won't lose my man to her! I'll ruin everything!"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	43. The Second Wedding

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 41 is out and this is Chapter 42. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 42: The Second Wedding

* * *

><p>"He's my son," Akemi chuckled, seeing Mamoru sit Yukino and Yuki in. "But he's so wall-mannered. It's no wonder so many women drool over him. A man should be nice to only one woman."<p>

"As a mom with a daughter, I don't welcome a man who's good to all women." Yukino stated.

"Madam…" Akemi voiced.

"Is M. Chiba coming?" Yukino noted.

"He's very busy with work, so he can't make it." Akemi replied. "Let's exchange the gifts first." And the newly-weds exchanged rings. "And this one." She brought out the jewellery set she bought. "I couldn't return the favor after receiving 5 sets of jewellery. So I got Yuki a set of marquise diamonds."

"A set of marquise diamonds?" Yukino echoed amusedly. "You shouldn't have."

"I know my jewellery." Akemi replied. "The sets are very high quality."

"I'm glad you like them, Mother." Yuki stated. "I guess you really can't tell them from the real thing."

"What are you talking about?" Akemi choked on her tea.

"Didn't you know?" Yukino smiled. "They're all custom jewellery."

"What did you say?" Akemi stammered. "Custom? You mean they're all fake? But I spent 30 million yen on the marquise diamonds for her."

"As you just told us," Yukino noted, appraising the jewellery set. "You do know your jewellery. It's a very nice design. You can tell they are designer."

"How could you marry your only daughter off without dowry?" Akemi questioned. "Aren't you afraid of her being mistreated by her in-laws?"

"People don't do that in this day and age." Yukino remarked. "I'm sure you don't treat her like a maid."

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki Yuki, how dare you!" Usagi glared, after she was released from captivity. "Are you that afraid of me? But you still got married?"<p>

"The wedding is over." The emcee informed Usagi who had burst into the hall.

Grabbing the top tier of the wedding cake, Usagi threw the cake on the table.

* * *

><p>"Who's here?" Mamoru inquired, dashing out of the bedroom.<p>

"It's Usagi-san." Yuki replied. "I opened the door because she said she had something to give to us."

"Why did you open the door for her?" Mamoru exclaimed.

"Why should we be afraid of her?" Yuki asked. "She's got nothing over us."

"But she might not be able to control her anger when she sees us." Mamoru stated. "Why did you come in here?" he stammered, seeing Usagi walk into the house, a wine bottle in hand. "What's the matter with you?"

"Am I interrupting your wedding night?" Usagi asked. "I'm sorry. I thought I should congratulate you. How about some wine?" uncorking the bottle, she doused Yuki with the red liquid.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mamoru demanded, knocking Usagi away. "Yuki-san and I are married. You can't change that even if you pour 100 bottles of wine."

"Shut your mouth!" Usagi roared. "How can you be so shameless after ruining my life? The three of us should all die together! That would be a happy ending for me!"

"Are you crazy?" Mamoru stopped Usagi from rampaging. "Get a hold of yourself! Be careful! You're going to hurt someone! Blood!" he gaped, the bottle was smashed onto the floor and Usagi stepped on the glass shards. "I told you to be careful! Now look what you've done!"

"Don't pity me!" Usagi screamed, throwing Mamoru's handkerchief away when he bent to bandage her foot. "I don't want your pity! I'm a divorcee and penniless! Don't pity me!" grabbing her injured foot, she limped out of the door.

"I'm really sorry." Mamoru apologized. "It's my fault."

"You should go after her." Yuki stated, shaking his concern off. "She seems to be hurt."

"It's her fault." Mamoru remarked. "She's got no one to blame but herself. She's a stranger to me now."

"You seem like a cold person when you say things like that." Yuki said. "How can you be so cold when she was your wife? Is this the real you? I'm going to take a shower."

* * *

><p>"The shampoo smells so good." Mamoru sniffed, peeking into Yuki's room. "Now I feel like we're finally married."<p>

"Wait until I dry my hair." Yuki pushed the overzealous man off.

"How much longer do I have to wait?" Mamoru complained.

"Excuse me." Yuki freed herself from Mamoru when her phone rang. "I'm sorry. Hi, mom. Okay, Mom." She noted, after Yukino informed her that Sapphir was returning to Tokyo when he received word about Yuki's marriage. "Mamoru-san, we have big trouble. Sapphir-nii-san is on his way."

"Why?" Mamoru was puzzled. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

* * *

><p>"That witch!" Akemi hissed. "How dare she deceive me? I had no idea these were fake! I bought that Yuki an expensive set of diamonds. Mistreatment by in-laws don't exist in this day and age? Wait until she moves in; I'll show her what it's like to live with in-laws."<p>

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	44. Marriage Life, Part Five

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 42 is out and this is Chapter 43. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 43: Marriage Life, Part Five

* * *

><p>"Mom…" Mamoru pulled Akemi aside as Yuki prepared dinner. "Aren't you happy you have a new daughter-in-law? She's not like Usagi, so she won't give you problems.<p>

"I guess twice is a charm." Akemi mused. "Now I finally have a daughter-in-law who's up to our standards. She's perfect."

"I'm glad I got married a second time." Mamoru chuckled.

"What?" Akemi smacked her son's arm. "Jerk. How's everything?" she entered the kitchen to see Yuki beating eggs. You made so much food." She blinked, seeing the spread that was laid out. "I hope it's good."

"Will you give it a taste?" Yuki suggested.

"What's this?" Akemi spat out the seaweed. "Did you put garlic in it? You're not supposed to put garlic in this! The soup's bland." She took a taste of the miso soup. "And the bean sprouts smell. And what's wrong with this rice?" she opened the rice cooker. "You don't know how much water to be added?"

"I'm sorry," Yuki shrugged. "I've never cooked before."

"Then, you should've told me you didn't know how to cook." Akemi chided. "Don't occupy the kitchen since you don't know how to cook at all."

"But it's my first day here." Yuki pouted. "So I felt bad not cooking for the family."

"You should've told me how to make things." Akemi scolded. "Why didn't you ask me? I thought I'd finally get to enjoy a meal by my daughter-in-law. What is all this?"

"Mom, what's wrong?" Mamoru entered the kitchen. "Give her credit for trying. Don't stand here." He told his new wife. "Let's go to our room."

"What?" Akemi echoed. "Your father's coming home soon. How am I supposed to clean all of this up and make dinner by myself?"

"You're an expert at cooking." Mamoru replied. "I didn't notice before, but mom, you do belong to the kitchen. Come on." He nudged Yuki off. "Let's go."

"That idiot." Akemi huffed. "He's treating her as if she's a queen."

* * *

><p>"Mother seems upset." Yuki stated, Mamoru ushering her into the bedroom. "I shouldn't be in here."<p>

"It's okay." Mamoru assured. "You must be tired. I'll call you when Father comes home."

"But I feel bad." Yuki pointed out, Mamoru sitting her on the bed. "I should help out."

"You don't have to." Mamoru declared, sitting her back down. "I'll clean the living room, so get some sleep. I'm good at cleaning once I put my mind to it." Kissing her forehead, he headed out.

* * *

><p>"Father," Mamoru entered his parents' room with Yuki. "Let us bow to you."<p>

"Mother, sit down next to Father." Yuki added.

"I never said you could bow to me!" Hiroki snapped. "I don't have a new daughter-in-law!"

"Just accept her now." Akemi chided. "She's living with your son, so she's your new daughter-in-law."

"That's enough!" Hiroki slammed the newspaper on the ground. "I said I can't accept this marriage! I won't recognize your marriage! Don't expect me to treat you like family! Go set the table now!"

"Father…" Mamoru blinked. "What's wrong with Father? Why does he always get upset when I get married?"

"I know." Akemi sighed. "Your Father must be exhausted, being against all two of your marriages."

"I'm sorry." Mamoru looked at his wife. "Are you upset?"

"I'm not upset." Yuki replied. "It's only natural for him to get upset that his son got married twice. Let's eat dinner."

"All right…" Mamoru nodded.

* * *

><p>"How dare you sit down!" Hiroki barked, seeing Yuki take a seat by the dining table. "Tell her to get out!"<p>

"You heard him," Akemi stated. "Stay out while we eat, and eat later."

"Father, you should let her eat." Mamoru defended Yuki. "This is her first meal with us here. How could you chase her out?"

* * *

><p>"That's strange." Usagi mused. "Why would a woman like Uzumaki Yuki fall in love for Chiba Mamoru? It doesn't make sense that Mrs. Uzumaki allowed Uzumaki Yuki to marry him. There has to be an ulterior motive I'll stick to Uzumaki Yuki and find out what it is. I'll make sure Uzumaki Yuki regrets ever going up against me."<p>

* * *

><p>"This is for you." Usagi stated, bringing out a form-wrapped chair. "I guess you and your brother are really close. Your older brother sent you a chair. He's really a caring older brother, isn't he? No wonder Father wants Rei to marry Demando."<p>

"Get out if you are done." Yuki rebuked. "Why don't you study makeup more instead of butting into other people's business? I'm getting complaints about you from clients lately. We can't suffer a loss because of you."

"Don't you know that I'm more talented than you?" Usagi sneered. "Admit it., you know that I studied in Osaka."

"Didn't you just study how to steal someone else's man while you were in Osaka?" Yuki mocked. "The storage needs to be cleaned out. I don't pay someone who doesn't earn it."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	45. Mother-In-Law Woes

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 43 is out and this is Chapter 44. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 44: Mother-In-Law Woes

* * *

><p>"Welcome." The receptionist of Bella Beauty Shop greeted Akemi who had just walked into the shop.<p>

"Hi, Mother." Usagi rushed out to greet her.

"I'm not your mother." Akemi shrugged Usagi off. "I'm not here to see you. Go away. Where's your boss?" she asked the receptionist.

"Did you come for a facial?" Usagi asked. "She's not here. I'll do it for you. Here."

"How can I let you give me a facial?" Akemi questioned. "You might put poison on my face."

"How can you say that, Mother." Usagi protested. "Why I do something bad to you?"

"You mean that?" Akemi inquired. "You won't do anything bad? "

"Come on." Usagi beamed.

* * *

><p>"Don't you have any pride?" Akemi asked as Usagi led her to the facial area. "You have no place to work? You can't be like this. How can you work for a woman who stole your husband?"<p>

"I threw it out of the window a long time ago." Usagi replied, preparing Akemi. "I'm going to live like an insect until I get my Mamoru back."

"How are you going to get Mamoru back?" Akemi questioned. "I don't want him to get married three times. Don't even dream about it. The word wedding gives me the creeps now."

"Are you feeling tired recently?" Usagi asked, applying the mask. "You've gotten a lot of dark spots. Doesn't Uzumaki Yuki give you a facial at home?"

"She does no such thing." Akemi replied. "She doesn't even do the dishes."

"Maybe she's being arrogant because Mamoru's a divorced man." Usagi suggested. "Don't talk now."

"Usagi, come to my office." Yuki entered the facial area. "I want you to do something."

"Wait a second," Usagi started. "I've a favour to ask you. It's not easy for Mother to cook at her age. Why don't you hire a housekeeper for her? You should give her a facial sometimes."

"Look, Usagi." Yuki voiced. "Who are you calling 'Mother'? I don't have to buy her love like you did. So, I don't have to pretend to be kind. Mother can hire a housekeeper with her money if she wants."

"You're making your mother-in-law do all the housework." Usagi smirked. "You're very unapologetic."

"Why should I be unapologetic?" Yuki snorted. "Whether it is working outside or at home, they are both important. Mother should do housework with pride."

"What?" Akemi shot out from the bed. "Are you finished?" and peeled off the mask. "This is how you really feel? Just because Mamoru's divorced, you have no respect for me? I should hire a housekeeper with my money? I should do housework with pride? You think you're so great because you make money?"

"Of course I have no respect for you." Yuki smirked, destroying Usagi's smug expression. "Especially for someone who doesn't do any background checks on her potential in-laws. Remember _Mother_," she sneered. "Mamoru only married me to regain the family honour. I'm actually _surprised_ you let this _Burakumin_ do your face. So, don't _ever_ incur my wrath, unless you want the family honour get shot to hell and it'll be your entire fault."

* * *

><p>"You still have feelings for Mamoru?" Yuki asked, the two women entering the office. "I know you did that on purpose just now."<p>

"I do." Usagi admitted.

"Don't you ever do something so petty again." Yuki warned.

"On purpose?" Usagi snorted. "You're the one who didn't even recognize her mother-in-law. You should watch what you say around clients. I'll go out first."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	46. Monetary Woes

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 44 is out and this is Chapter 45. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 45: Monetary Woes

* * *

><p>"Mother." Yuki blinked, seeing Akemi and her friends sitting on the sofa at Bella Beauty Shop.<p>

"Where have you been?" Akemi inquired. "My friends and I have been waiting for you."

"What brings you here?" Yuki asked.

"We came to get facials." Amaya replied. "This is a beauty shop, after all."

"You must be a good businesswoman." Eri praised. "You have such a big shop. You're a mogul in the beauty industry."

"Which room should we go to?" Akemi wondered. "Send in the best from your staff."

"Mother," Yuki started. "I'm going to have to let you go because we're behind schedule."

"You want me and my friends to leave?" Akemi echoed. "This is embarrassing."

"I'm sorry." Yuki replied. "I can't have my clients leave when they have appointments."

"That's right, but I'm your mother-in-law." Akemi reminded. "We can even sit on the sofa for facials."

"Ms. Rie," Yuki called for her assistant. "Send these clients to the door and send in my net appointment."

* * *

><p>"Maybe you're being too lenient with your daughter-in-law." Amaya pointed out as the trio left the shop.<p>

"Right," Eri agreed. "Are you intimidated by her because this is your son's second marriage? You're no longer the stern mother-in-law?"

"What are you talking about?" Akemi chided. "My son's married the second time because that's how desirable he is. I'm lucky to have had two daughters-in-law. Do you have that?"

* * *

><p>"Do you still work here?" Akemi bumped into Usagi at the door. "Can't you get a job elsewhere? Did you really study in Kyoto? Or you just want there for summer break? I really don't get you."<p>

"What are you doing here?" Usagi asked. "Don't forget my life is ruined because of your playboy son."

"Are you finished?" Akemi retorted. "You disrespect me because I'm no longer your mother-in-law?"

"You're way out of line." Amaya backed Akemi. "Apologize to her."

"You should apologize to me, since it's you who didn't raise her son right." Usagi corrected. "You have no right to blame me."

"You…" Akemi pulled Usagi back. "You begged me to let you marry my son. Now you disrespect me? You witch! Go and die! Did you just push me?" she stepped back when Usagi disengaged herself. "You want a piece of me? I'm going to smash your face. Be prepared. My head…" she moaned, knocking into Eri when Usagi dodged the attack and headed into the shop.

* * *

><p>"I'm exhausted." Mamoru sighed, entering the bedroom to find Yuki on the sofa browsing a magazine. "I've been all over the place today, going from the bank to the site. My legs stink from sweating so much."<p>

"The bank?" Yuki echoed.

"My father wants me to get a loan using the land in Kyoto as collateral." Mamoru explained. "But the land is under your mom's name. My dad will kill me if he found out I gambled the project fund. I've no idea how to solve this problem."

"I wish I could talk to my mom." Yuki remarked. "But she's upset with your about your ex-wife."

"I keep stumbling with problems." Mamoru moaned. "I have money problems."

"Is there anything you can use as collateral without letting Father know?" Yuki suggested.

"I don't have anything in my name." Mamoru pointed out. "But my mom does own the house and some land."

"This house is in her name?" Yuki echoed. "Then ask her if you could use it to get a loan. My mom will loan you the money as long as she has collateral."

"Would she really do that?" Mamoru was instantly relieved. "I'd appreciate that. Even if something goes wrong, your mother wouldn't lose this house."

"Sure." Yuki assured. "It'll be safer than borrowing from a bank. I'll talk to my mom tomorrow."

"God sent an angle to me." Mamoru declared.

* * *

><p>"Mom, help me." Mamoru voiced, pulling Akemi aside the next morning. "I'm going to die without your help."<p>

"What now?" Akemi sighed. "Don't ask for help; you're always asking me for help."

"The company's having financial problems." Mamoru explained. "Dad wants me to get a bank loan using the land, but the interest is high and its risky."

"You want me to loan you money?" Akemi realized what Mamoru was implying. "I don't have any."

"You own this house and some land." Mamoru reminded. "My mother-in-law will loan me cash if you let her put a lien on the house and the land."

"Put a lien on my land?" Akemi echoed. "No way, it's risky"

"It's only a formality." Mamoru pulled Akemi back. "How can you not help when even my mother-in-law's helping me? Everything will be back to normal when the project's finished. It'll only be for a few months. Mom, please help me."

"The land and the house are the only assets my parents left for me." Akemi stated.

"Mom." Mamoru whined.

"Nothing's going to go wrong?" Akemi pressed.

"No," Mamoru assured. "Just sign over the titles without telling Dad."

* * *

><p>"These are the titles to Mother's house and real estate." Yuki presented the deed titles to Yukino. "Now we have all of Chiba Mamoru's family's assets in our hands except Father's."<p>

"I see." Yukino nodded. "Where are you going to get the money to loan to Mamoru?"

"I have the money Father gave Mamoru as compensation to the residents in Kyoto." Yukino pulled out the bank book. "I'm going to bring Chiba Hoteliers down with its own money. Everything will come down one by one."

* * *

><p>"Let go!" Usagi demanded, the hotel guards were pulling her to the gates. "I have to see Mamoru. I have to talk to him."<p>

"No," the guards protested. "Director Chiba said we should never let you in. Get out of here."

"How dare you stop me." Usagi glared. "I'm Chairman Chiba's daughter-in-law. How dare you treat me this way! I'll remember this. I'll get rid of all of you when I come back."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	47. Usagi's Promise

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 45 is out and this is Chapter 46. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 46: Usagi's Promise

* * *

><p>"I guess gambling runs in the family." Yuki remarked, seeing Hiroki drag Akemi out of the house after he caught her playing cards in the room. "You lost quite a bit of money gambling too. You still remember that?"<p>

"What?" Mamoru blinked. "That was the only time I lost. Why are you bringing that up now?"

* * *

><p>"How about mom now?" Yuki inquired, the couple entering their room. "It's cold outside. Mother can't stay outside."<p>

"We have to wait until my father's anger subsides." Mamoru replied. "Just ignore it for a while."

"Did you put my mother's money into good use?" Yuki wondered.

"No matter how much I put, it doesn't seem to be enough." Mamoru sighed. "I don't know what else to do. I've having big trouble."

"I recall Sapphir-nii-san mention that Father own a property in the heart of the city." Yuki stated. "Do you know about it?"

"In Jokamachi?" Mamoru echoed. "I thought he sold all his properties."

"Sapphir-nii-san said it's prime real estate." Yuki added. "I'm sure you can borrow money with it. You should discuss with Father about it. I can't help you anymore."

"My father still has property?" Mamoru mused.

* * *

><p>"If you really love me, show me." Mamoru insisted after Yuki pushed him off the bed. "I don't understand why you're avoiding me every night. We don't have a marriage license, but you're my wife. It's your responsibility as a wife."<p>

"I don't want to do this." Yuki pushed him off her. "If we're husband and wife, you should respect my feelings. I can't be forced to sleep with you."

"How long do I have to wait?" Mamoru demanded. "Are you telling me to wait forever until you decide to sleep with me? Is something wrong with your body? That's why you're avoiding me? You're young and…"

"What would you do if I do have a problem?" Yuki fired back. "Are you going to divorce me? I can't open up to you because I think you see me as just another woman to satisfy your desires. Wait until you truly love me; just wait until the time comes."

"What is she talking about?" Mamoru was puzzled after Yuki left the room. "Do I have to qrite a report of approval before I sleep with her? Why do I have to wait?"

* * *

><p>"What are these?" Usagi spotted the credit cards on the table as she put on her earrings. "These are credit cards Mamoru gave me. How could I have forgotten about these?" she grinned. "Wonderful, I could use these; I should scare Mamoru a little."<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe my dad never told me about this land." Mamoru remarked, surveying the land with a land surveyor. "He's keeping this a secret from his son. How much is this land worth?" he asked the surveyor.<p>

"I'd approximate it at 100 billion yen." The surveyor replied.

"100 billion?" Mamoru echoed. "I was wondering why he started such a big project without enough funds. So, this is why. Dad is really great." He beamed. "What's this now?" he read the SMS the bank sent him. "10 million, 12 million, 8.5 million? Did I lose my credit cards? Who's using my cards and spending so much? Usagi? That little…"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here, Mamoru?" Yuki blinked, seeing her husband enter the beauty shop.<p>

"Did Usagi come to work?" Mamoru asked.

"Are you looking for me?" Usagi entered, carrying her shopping bags.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mamoru demanded. "Why are you using my credit cards without my permission? Give them back to me now."

"Why are you upset when you gave them to me?" Usagi questioned. "Are you acting this way because Yuki's here?"

"You told me you need money." Mamoru reminded. "I only let you borrow it before we got divorced. Now that we're divorced, you don't have the rights to use my cards!"

"How much did she charge on your cards?" Yuki inquired.

"About a total of 30 million yen." Mamoru replied.

"Usagi, I'll deduct that from your pay." Yuki informed. "That means you won't get paid for the rest of the year."

"But I used my husband's cards." Usagi protested.

"Stop talking nonsense." Mamoru retorted. "I kicked you out of my life the moment I divorced you. I won't give you a cent."

"Is that so?" Usagi snorted. "Be careful. You might lose a lot more because of Uzumaki Yuki. I'll reveal Uzumaki Yuki's real identity."

* * *

><p>"Yes," Usagi nodded. "I have to reveal that Yuki is actually Ami. Mamoru will leave Yuki if I give him proof. Uzumaki Yuki… I wonder why she came back to Mamoru. What's her motive for coming back to his side? I need to find out before it's too late."<p>

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	48. Usagi's Suspicions

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 46 is out and this is Chapter 47. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 47: Usagi's Suspicions

* * *

><p>"Father said you should finalize the loan." Yuki reminded when Mamoru pulled her off to work.<p>

"He has no patience." Mamoru sighed. "Is he trying to push me to death? Things will be revealed if he gets involved. Let's go to your mother's now."

"I'll be going my car." Yuki stated.

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki Yuki, you're probably being beaten by now." Usagi smirked, recalling how she had informed Akemi about her suspicions of Yuki and Ami being one and the same person. "Ms. Uzumaki, how dare you steal my shop and have Yuki steal my husband. I wonder what sort of excuse they'll give me."<p>

* * *

><p>"My friend will deposit 5 million into your account today." Yukino told Mamoru.<p>

"Thank you, Mother." Mamoru was relieved.

"I only did it for Yuki, not for you." Yukino corrected. "So you should thank her."

"Of course I'll thank her." Mamoru replied and turned to his wife. "You know I'm grateful."

"Sure," Yuki assured. "You don't have to thank me. You should go to work now. Father might be looking for you."

"Right." Mamoru realized. "I have to go before he calls the bank. Mother, I'll call you later."

"Mom, what are you going to do now?" Yuki asked once Mamoru left.

"I'll transfer the title in my name." Yukino replied. "Please proceed with the title change." She informed the attorney.

"But it's not legally binding if the property owner doesn't sign the documents." The lawyer stated.

* * *

><p>"Why was Mamoru here?" Usagi wondered when she saw Mamoru drive off. "He should know by now that his wife's an imposter."<p>

"I'll bring the seal to your office." Yuki informed the attorney, exiting the shop.

"Do that." The lawyer nodded.

"Call me if you have questions." Yukino instructed.

* * *

><p>"Use this money to proceed with the expansion." Mamoru told his assistant.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mother, I have to ask you something." Mamoru entered Yukino's office after Akemi informed him about Usagi's accusations. "Was Yuki-san adopted? Were both Yuki-san and Sapphir adopted?"<p>

"No matter what people say, Yuki's my daughter." Yukino confirmed. "Did you marry Yuki only because she's my daughter? Was that a factor in your decision to marry her?"

"No, but Sapphir loves Yuki." Mamoru pointed out. "She and Sapphir aren't blood-related, so who know what they might do?"

"Don't you insult my children." Yukino rebuked. "I won't forgive you if you say that again. Divorce my daughter if you're going to insult her. I can't endure my daughter to be seen and treated this way."

"Mother, I…" Mamoru stammered.

"I don't want to hear it." Yukino cut him off. "Send her back home today, and pay back all the money I loaned you; all of it."

* * *

><p>"Why is Usagi blabbing her big mouth everywhere?" Mamoru snorted when he exited the beauty shop.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hi, Mamoru." Usagi took the call. "Now? Okay, I'll be there. Mamoru wants to talk to me about something." She informed Yuki. "He called me even when he noticed you're here. I guess he finally discovered your true identity." She grinned.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's been a long time." Usagi greeted Mamoru at the nearby café. "Aren't things going well between you and Uzumaki Yuki?"<p>

"I came to give you a warning." Mamoru stated. "Stop blabbing nonsense to my mother. It has nothing to do with you; don't interfere with our relationship. Just mind your own business."

"What?" Usagi gaped. "How can you say that knowing Uzumaki Yuki hides her identity to marry you? She's a con artist. She's an imposter. Don't you want to know about her past?"

"She may be an imposter, but no one can top you." Mamoru retorted. "You don't have any truth in you."

"Do you truly believe Uzumaki Yuki loves you?" Usagi fired back. "Don't be foolish. The man she loves is not you, but Sapphir Uzumaki."

"Shut your mouth!" Mamoru glared. "Yuki-san is nothing like you. She's helping me in every way she can. I don't care about her past, so don't look into her past anymore."

"What if Uzumaki Yuki is really Mizuno Ami?" Usagi questioned. "Her past still doesn't matter to you?"

"Ami?" Mamoru echoed. "You're insane. If you were her, would you marry me? Stop talking such nonsense."

"So you can't believe me?" Usagi muttered once Mamoru stormed off. "Love is deaf. Fine then, I'm the only one who can get to the bottom of this."

* * *

><p>"I made some coffee." Usagi placed the coffee cup before Yuki. "Drink it."<p>

"How do I know that you didn't put poison in it?" Yuki questioned.

"Why would you think that unless you're guilty of something?" Usagi inquired. "Or are you a suspicious person because you're an imposter?"

"So, you're the one who told my mother-in-law." Yuki remarked. "Who did you have to pay off to create this lie?"

"It's not a lie." Usagi corrected. "It's the truth. You'll be destroyed soon. Of course that's after giving me what you stole."

"You don't have anything stolen from you, since they were never yours to begin with." Yuki snorted.

"So, whose was it then?" Usagi smirked. "Was it Ami's? Was it? Drink this coffee if you're not Ami." She handed Yuki the cup. "Ami was allergic to apricots. If you drink this coffee which has apricot extract in it, I'll believe that you're not Ami. Drink it. How much longer do you think you can deceive everyone?" she demanded, Yuki smacking the cup to the floor. "Using Mamoru as part of your plan; I'll get to the bottom of it. I'll find our your true identity, no matter how. I will!"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	49. Planning

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 47 is out and this is Chapter 48. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 48: Planning

* * *

><p>"Mother…" Usagi pulled Akemi out of the beauty shop. "Listen carefully, I tell you, your daughter-in-law, Uzumaki Yuki is really Ami."<p>

"Are you crazy?" Akemi echoed. "Now you're telling me she's my daughter-in-law? Why would she marry Mamoru after he abandoned her for you?"

"Because she has a motive." Usagi argued. "Her goal is to destroy the Chiba family. I'm sure she has a vendetta."

"It's true she looks a lot like Ami," Akemi mused. "But they have different personalities. Yuki is smart and capable."

"She might've changed her personality." Usagi stated.

"What?" Akemi stammered. "If that's true, what are we going do?"

"You have to reveal her identity and kick her out before she harms the family." Usagi insisted.

"I had no idea." Akemi was shocked. "I thought she was someone else."

"It's too late for regrets if she succeeds with her plan." Usagi reminded. "She's planning a deadly revenge. Make Yuki eat apricots tonight." She suggested. "Ami's allergic to apricots."

"Apricots?" Akemi echoed.

* * *

><p>"Did Mamoru open my vault?" Hiroki barked, finding the deed to the Jokamachi property missing.<p>

"I gave the key to your son because he said he wanted to put the deed to the land in Kyoto back into the vault." Secretary Min explained.

"He stole the deed to my other property?" Hiroki echoed.

"I didn't see him take anything." Secretary Min assured. "I'm sure of it."

"Then how did it disappear?" Hiroki demanded. "Are you saying a thief came into my office?"

"Father, aren't you going home?" Mamoru entered the office.

"Did you steal the deed of land in Jokamachi?" Hiroki questioned.

"Father, what are you talking about?" Mamoru was shocked. "I opened it to put the deed to the land in Kyoto back, but I never touched anything else. Maybe you left it at home?"

"I never took it home." Hiroki was certain. "No one knows about it except me. I never showed it to anyone. How could this be?"

* * *

><p>"I'm in trouble…" Mamoru muttered, slipping back into his office and gave his wife a call. "Yuki-san, it's me. My father's looking for the deed to his land in Jokamachi.<p>

"So you want it back?" Yuki guessed.

"He'll have people look into it if he thinks it's stolen." Mamoru explained. "And then he'll find out that there's a lien on the property. He'll find out about my gambling and he'll kill me."

"I'll ask my mother and call you back." Yuki replied.

"Tell your mom to stop everything." Mamoru pleaded. "I can't let my father find out there's a lien on the land."

* * *

><p>"Father's found out the deed is missing." Yuki informed her mother later. "Mamoru wants the deed back."<p>

"I can't give it back now that it's in my hands." Yukino reminded.

"What if Father reports it to the police?" Yuki wondered.

"I'm not afraid." Yukino stated.

"I should call Mamoru." Yuki noted. "Mamoru, what are we going to do?" she asked.

* * *

><p>"The paperwork's already been filed?" Mamoru echoed in shock. "I'm going to die tonight."<p>

"Just buy some time and maybe we can get the deed back by tomorrow." Yuki suggested. "I'll talk to you tonight."

* * *

><p>"How is it?" Yuki inquired once they returned to the bedroom. "Father's not suspicious of you?"<p>

"I gave him some excuses." Mamoru explained. "But I have to get the deed back by tomorrow. Can you get it back tomorrow?"

"Of course." Yuki assured. "Just make sure to calm Father down."

"Just wait a little longer." Mamoru gave Yuki a hug. "I'll make you happy for the rest of your life. We'll live happily ever after with our children and a lot of money. Mom, don't you know how to knock?" he asked, the pair breaking apart when Akemi entered the room.

"I brought some juice that's supposed to be good for your health." Akemi said.

"What's gotten into you?" Mamoru blinked. "You're being nice to Yuki-san."

"It's okay, Mom." Yuki replied. "Give it to Mamoru. He's been very tired lately."

"It's for you." Akemi insisted. "You're my daughter-in-law. You'll hurt my feelings if you refuse."

"Mamoru…" Yuki nudged her husband after Akemi passed the glass to her.

"Why did you drink it, you pig?" Akemi snapped, seeing Mamoru down the glass.

"It's so sweet." Mamoru looked at the empty glass. "It smells like some herbal tonic. It also smells like apricots."

* * *

><p>"I took care of it, so don't worry." Yukino assured her daughter. "This is the deed to the land in Jokamachi."<p>

"What did you do?" Yuki wondered, taking the envelope.

"I had the title transferred over to me." Yukino replied. "This is a fake document."

* * *

><p>"Did you make a salad?" Yuki inquired, entering the dining hall to find Akemi preparing a fruit salad. "It looks good."<p>

"Your father-in-law and Mamoru aren't joining us for dinner." Akemi added, placing a bowl in front of Yuki.

"The dressing's very good." Yuki nodded, swallowing the cabbage. "Tell me how you made it."

"Are you okay?" Akemi gave Yuki a good look.

"What do you mean?" Yuki blinked.

"Nothing…" Akemi nodded. _What happened?_ She wondered. _I grate apricots into the dressing. So she's not Ami. That Usagi… she tricked me again!_

Yuki was still clomping down on the salad, recalling how she had bought some allergy medication from the pharmacy and consumed it beforehand.

"I took my dad all over town today." Mamoru sighed in exhaustion, entering the bedroom. "I'm exhausted."

"I brought the deed." Yuki informed. "Put it back into Dad's vault." She handed the envelope over.

"Are you serious?" Mamoru beamed. "I'm so relieved. Say, Yuki-san, why don't you go with me?" he suggested and pulled Yuki off.

* * *

><p><em>I can't give up like this.<em> Usagi mused. _There must be a way… yes._ She grinned. _This is the last resort._

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	50. Exposed

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 48 is out and this is Chapter 49. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 49: Exposed

* * *

><p>"Mizuno Ami, so it was you." Usagi smirked, having lured Yuki out by desecrating the clan tomb of the Mizuno branch family. "You're really Mizuno Ami."<p>

"Haruno Usagi," Yuki glared.

"You came running here when you heard about the defilement of the Mizuno clan tomb." Usagi grinned. "This confirms that you're Mizuno Ami."

"Did you want to confirm it that I'm not Uzumaki Yuki so badly?" Yuki snorted. "Why? Be prepared for what happens next."

"Do you think I'll lose to you?" Usagi retorted. "Uzumaki Yuki may have been a tough competition for me, but you're not competition for me."

"You think so?" Yuki fired back. "We'll see about that."

"Did you seek revenge because I stole your fiancé?" Usagi snorted. "Is this why you destroyed my marriage? Are you happy doing so? You think you gave it all back to me? You think you've won?"

"No!" Yuki glared back. "I haven't paid you back for everything. The heartbreak and grief you caused me by seducing Mamoru away when you were working in the hotel for barely three months, compared to the three years Mamoru and I was together; until you pay for that, you haven't lost anything yet."

"You have no rights to ruin my family!" Usagi roared. "How dare you take my happiness away?"

"You should be on your knees begging." Yuki sneered, slapping Usagi across the face, the impact throwing the blond onto the ground. "I broke up your marriage? What about the fact that _you_ destroyed my happiness? You're just so despicable. Then again, considering _your_ background," she shrugged. "I shouldn't have expected anything less. Worry about how you're going to survive instead of worrying about the others."

"There's nothing I can't." Usagi fired back. "The ball's back on my court now since know you're Mizuno Ami. I'll make you regret you ever crossed me."

"I doubt that," Yuki shrugged. "And for the record," she whispered into Usagi's ear. You've got it backwards; Mizuno Ami _never_ existed in the first place, she was just an alias my mother created for me to see just how far I can go without the backing of the Uzumaki family name."

* * *

><p>"Haruno Usagi, clear your mind." Usagi muttered, after Yuki exited the cemetery. "This is my chance to get my family back. I'll lose everything if I don't handle it wisely. Mamoru, listen carefully." She called her ex-husband. "Ami's back, your ex-fiancée, Ami's returned."<p>

"What?" Mamoru echoed. "Have you been drinking?"

"Come out right now!" Usagi ordered. "I've something to tell you. If you don't want to die tonight, do as I say!"

"You've really lost your mind." Mamoru snorted. "Ami's back? She can't be… can she?" he wondered.

* * *

><p>In the bedroom, Yuki opened her suitcase and started packing.<p>

"You're back home already?" Mamoru was surprised to find Yuki in the room. "I thought you went to visit your clan tomb."

"Yes," Yuki nodded. "But who did you see?"

"Haruno Usagi wanted to see me." Mamoru replied. "She talked nonsense again. You're not upset, are you?"

"Haruno Usagi?" Yuki snorted. "I don't care if you hang out with the likes of her. I only feel pity for you and her because you're like insects that have no redeeming qualities."

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru was puzzled.

"Demando-aniki, it's me." Yuki took the call. "Everything's fine. Tell Sapphir-nii-san I miss him too. I'll be home early in the morning. It's all over."

"What are you trying to do?" Mamoru snatched the handphone away. "Do you still like Sapphir Uzumaki? Who are you missing? You think I'll let you go back to him?"

"A womanizer like you getting jealous?" Yuki scoffed. "How ironic. Are women the only ones who have to keep their wedding vows?"

"You're still my woman." Mamoru insisted. "I won't lose you to Sapphir Uzumaki. Are you really attracted to him? Have you been seeing him without my knowledge?"

"Why did you betray me like you did?" Yuki glared.

"What did you say?" Mamoru blinked.

"You knew I gave my entire heart to you; I was ready to marry you." Yuki hissed. "How could you just think about having another woman?"

"Who are you?" Mamoru gaped. "Could… could you be…"

"Who am I?" Yuki echoed. "That's simple, I'm the one you abandoned for a mere burakumin, Mizuno Ami!"

"No…" Mamoru stammered. "You can't be…" he backed off. "Don't come near me…" fearing for his life, he fled the house.

* * *

><p>"Did Mamoru go to work already?" Rei entered the bedroom the next morning.<p>

"No, he didn't come home last night." Yuki replied.

"He didn't?" Rei echoed. "You don't care if he didn't come home?"

"Is he still my husband when he cheated on me with a PA who worked in the hotel for barely three months?" Yuki asked. "Is he still my husband when he willing betrayed me after three years of courtship?"

"What are you talking about?" Rei's warning bells started ringing. "Are you Ami?"

"A lot of unfortunate things will start happening now." Yuki warned. "You'll blame me, but that's too bad."

"Ami, what do you plan to do?" Rei was shocked.

"I have no hard feelings for you, so you'll be safe from the infamous Uzumaki wrath." Yuki assured. "But your brother, on the other hand, I can't forgive him."

Rei sank onto the sofa, reeling in shock when Yuki exited the room.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	51. The Beginning of The End

SailorStar9: Hoot, we hit Chapter 50! (Throws confetti all over) Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 50: The Beginning of The End

* * *

><p>"The deed that was missing is now back in the vault." Hiroki remarked, taking out the envelope. "Something isn't right. Find out if everything is in order." He handed Secretary Min the deed. "Check everything on the Kyoto project."<p>

* * *

><p>"Mamoru's family will try everything not to lose their assets." Yukino informed her daughter. "I have to make my move."<p>

"What do you plan to do?" Yuki inquired.

"I'll send a notice of the lien." Yukino replied. "When Chairman Chiba finds out we were behind all of this, he'll be pretty shocked. He'll see my name on the title."

* * *

><p>"Father…" Mamoru stammered, entering Hiroki's office. "What should we do?"<p>

"What have you done?" Hiroki demanded. "There's something you haven't told me."

"I'm sorry." Mamoru muttered. "You can beat me."

"Tell me." Hiroki ordered. "Did you give Ami everything?"

"Sir, all of your assets and your wife's assets have liens against them." Secretary Min reported. "That's not all. As of yesterday, the name of the title of your land in Jokamachi has been changed."

"Who would do such a thing?" Hiroki demanded.

"That can't be." Mamoru gaped. "I borrowed 5 billion against the land. Why would there be a change in the title?"

"You idiot!" Hiroki slapped his son. "What have you done? How could you give the deed of that land to someone else?"

"I'm sorry." Mamoru apologized. "I'll take care of it. Give me some time. I'll make sure I get everything back."

"Did you find out who's on the title of my land?" Hiroki inquired after Mamoru fled.

"It's in Uzumaki Yukino's name." Secretary Min replied.

"How could this be?" Hiroki was stunned.

* * *

><p>"Did Ami leave?" Usagi asked, entering the Chiba house after Akemi invited her over.<p>

"I'm so scared of her." Akemi admitted. "How could she do something so frightening? How could she make Mamoru divorce you and trick us all? Mamoru was a fool to fall for her."

"He should've been suspicious of her." Usagi scoffed.

"You should've hung on to Mamoru." Akemi chided. "You're the only one who can help us now. Forget what I did to you and help us. We're family. Mamoru borrowed money from Ms Uzumaki against this house and my land. We might lost this house. Ami's out to destroy all of us."

_Mamoru's going to lose everything?_ Usagi was shocked at the extent Ami was willing to go to get her revenge. _No, this can't be! All this hard work and for nothing?_ "Family?" she snorted. "Don't make me laugh. You _seriously_ want a burakumin like me back into this house? From the day I was thrown out, I've washed my hands off this family!"

* * *

><p>"Mother," Mamoru approached Yukino.<p>

"Mother?" Yukino echoed in disbelief. "Isn't it over between you and Yuki? You shouldn't call me that."

"Please give back my father's land and my mother's house and land." Mamoru went on his knees and pleaded. "I'll give you your money back as soon as we expand the hotel in Kyoto."

"You've got it wrong." Yukino corrected. "The land in Kyoto is in my name, too. You lost all the money gambling and my name is on the title now. I have to go back to work now."

"I said I wanted to borrow money." Mamoru headed over to Yuki's office. "I never said your mom should put her name on the title. How dare you trick me!"

"Let go!" Yuki pulled herself free. "I'm no longer your helpless and fragile ex-fiancée. The land in Kyoto is something your father and my mom should discuss."

"Why are you doing this?" Mamoru wailed. "You're not Ami, you're Yuki. Tell me this is all a lie. Your personality's nothing like Ami's. You can't be Ami."

"You're right." Yuki concurred, pushing Mamoru off. "There was _never_ a Mizuno Ami in the first place; that name was simply an alias I took to hide me being an Uzumaki. After you betrayed me, I merely took back my _real_ name and identity."

"This is a nightmare." Mamoru was distraught. "It's a lie."

"You should go to your house." Yuki smirked. "They should've delivered a notice of auction to sell your house."

"Auction?" Mamoru echoed.

"You're penniless now." Yuki added.

"What do you mean I'm penniless?" Mamoru echoed. "You're going to make me go broke?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Yuki shrugged. "So, prepared to go down _hard_. You should've thought twice about betraying me; I'd intended to reveal my Uzumaki heritage when we were married and that would've brought your family esteem to greater heights. But no, you _had_ to cheat on me, and with a burakumin, no less!"

"Take the liens off." Mamoru begged. "You want my family to be out in the streets?"

"That's nothing less than you deserve." Yuki sneered. "You're a shameless and despicable insect; first with those floozies, then with the Haruno."

"I'm begging you." Mamoru pleaded. "Please give me my parents' assets back, or I'll die."

"Pay my mom her money and I'll take the liens off." Yuki gave the ultimatum. "There is no other way."

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Akemi entered the living room with a letter. "This is to notify you that your house will be sold at an auction." She read the letter. "Auction? My house and land are going up for auction? Is this Ami's doing? She was after the house and my land in the first place? What if I lose my house? What am I going to do? My house and my land."<p>

* * *

><p>"Tell me the truth." Hiroki told his son. "Just how much did you give her? You gave her the house, the land on Jokamachi and what else? I told you to borrow against the land in Kyoto. Get a loan from a bank against the land in Kyoto and get everything back from Uzumaki Yukino."<p>

"That's going to be impossible." Mamoru sighed. "The land in Kyoto is already in Uzumaki Yukino's name. I gambled the Kyoto project funds away. Ms. Uzumaki lent me money against the land."

"You gambled?" Hiroki echoed.

"I'm sorry, Father." Mamoru went on his knees.

"Mamoru, is this all true?" Akemi gaped. "We're going to be thrown out of our own house? We're dead; how could this happen?"

"How could you?" Hiroki roared.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	52. The Losing of Chiba Hotel

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 50is out and this is Chapter 51. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 51: The Losing of Chiba Hotel

* * *

><p>"How did you manage the deposited checks?" Hiroki asked.<p>

"I was able to pay them." Secretary Min replied. "But we'll get more checks deposited today and the vendors want their payments."

"We have to save Chiba Corporations." Hiroki insisted.

"Chiba Hiroki!" the shareholders of the hotel burst into the office. "What are you trying to do to us?"

"Please don't do this." Secretary Min pleaded.

"What did you do with the money you took from us?" the shareholders demanded. "I hear you're flat broke. Is this true?"

"I'll save the hotel." Hiroki promised. "So please don't do this. I guarantee that this hotel will not go under."

"Are you sure?" Yukino questioned, entering the office. "How can you guarantee that? Chiba Corporation's destiny is in my hands. Are all of you shareholders? Did you know that Chairman Chiba's been building on my land without permission? If I stop the expansion, Chiba Corporation will go under, along with the hotel, and all your investments will be lost. Not only that, all the employees will lose their jobs. You should make a decision now." She brought out a document. "If you can't pay the checks that are deposited, your company will go under. How about you let me take over before that happens?"

"What?" Hiroki echoed. "How can you say that?"

"If you let me take control, I can solve all the problems." Yukino assured. "I can save their investments, the company and the employees' jobs. That's the only way."

"And if I don't let you do that?" Hiroki challenged.

"I have nothing to lose." Yukino shrugged. "But you'll lose everything."

"Give me!" one of the shareholders snatched the document. "Put your stamp on here!" he demanded Hiroki. "You should let her take over if you don't have any capabilities! Give her management control so she can save the company!"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	53. Love Blossoms, Yuki's True Feelings

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 51 is out and this is Chapter 52. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 52: Love Blossoms, Yuki's True Feelings

* * *

><p>"Attorney Kin," Yukino called her lawyer. "I want to finalize the takeover of Chiba Enterprise and the Chairman's house. Please draw up the documents."<p>

"Mother…" Mamoru came into the office, pleading. "No, I mean, Ms. Uzumaki. I have something to tell you." He went on his knees."

"Did you come to pay me back?" Yukino asked. "I'm about to auction your house off. I don't want to talk about any deals."

"I'll pay you back no matter how." Mamoru promised. "So please, let us keep the house. We don't have a place to move into. How could you not give us some time? I'll beg Ami to forgive me. So, please have mercy. Nothing can't be forgiven."

"Even if she forgives you, I can't be more generous." Yukino retorted. "Your father won't oppose my decision, since this is his punishment for your sins. Leave if you are done."

* * *

><p>Sighing, Hiroki was hesitant in putting his seal at first, but left with no choice, he stamped his seal onto the handover document.<p>

"It's all done." Attorney Kin nodded, taking a look at the papers.

"Thank you." Yukino replied. "You should go now."

"I have a favour to ask you." Hiroki voiced after the lawyer left. "You got the company and the land in Jokamachi. So, give my wife her house back. She's not at fault."

"She's at fault for raising Chiba Mamoru into such a despicable man." Yukino corrected. "Don't worry, I won't sell the house. But I want you to move out today."

"You want us to move today?" Hiroki echoed. "We don't have a place."

"It isn't my problem." Yukino shrugged.

"Must you do this to me?" Hiroki asked.

"A true Uzumaki revenge means for when your enemy has more to lose, because only then, will he be more pathetic when he loses everything." Yukino stated. "Don't blame me; this is nothing compared to what your son did to my Yuki: she gave her heart wholly to Mamoru and he ripped it to pieces. You should've live well when your son was responsible for all of her tragedies. Return your company cards and car immediately. Effective tomorrow, I'm the Chairman of Chiba Enterprises."

* * *

><p>"Someone has a good day." Yuki joked, seeing a beaming Sapphir enter her office.<p>

"I guess you haven't had lunch." Sapphir remarked, placing a grocery bag on the table. "So I bought you lunch. You should eat. You haven't eaten, have you?"

"I'll eat." Yuki giggled, Sapphir reaching over to feed her. "Just give me."

"I want to feed you." Sapphir pouted. "I want to do what all other couples do. Come on."

"Yuki…" Mamoru burst into the office, causing Sapphir to drop the sushi roll. "How could you be having a good time with another man after what you did to me? Were you always this cruel?"

"Yuki's eating." Sapphir defended. "So wait for her outside."

"You punk!" Mamoru glared. "Uzumaki Yuki is my woman! She was my girlfriend for three years and fiancée for half a year. She used to prepare lunch for me every day. Doesn't that matter?"

"I don't care if she was with you for seventy years." Sapphir pushed Mamoru off. "She's no longer your woman. She has no feelings for you. What does it matter that she's engaged to you for six months? I'm going to marry her soon."

"Says who?" Mamoru challenged. "I won't let you. I'm the one she loves. Yuki, come here." He pushed Sapphir aside and grabbed Yuki.

"Let go of me!" Yuki snapped, pushing Mamoru off. "Are you crazy?"

"You despicable jerk." Sapphir snapped, levelling a punch across Mamoru's face. "You never had the right to love Yuki. You abandoned her for a burakumin when you got tired of her. This is what you call love?"

"I don't want to talk to you, punk." Mamoru got to his feet. "Uzumaki Yuki, say it. Say I'm the man you love. Say it now! How could you love someone else after all we've been through? You're not like that."

"No, I love Sapphir." Yuki declared. "For the first time of my life, I love a man with everything I have. I'm willing to give up everything for him. It makes my skin crawl when I think about the years I spent with you. Got that?"

"How could you say that?" Mamoru was grief-stricken. "All this is because of money? Are you saying this because I'm broke?"

"I'm not Haruno." Yuki retorted. "But really, I have to thank you. If it wasn't for your betrayal, I won't have realized that my soulmate was already beside me."

"Come on, Yuki." Sapphir pulled her off and the couple left the office. "He's not worth talking to."

"Yuki…" Mamoru called out. "How can I make you believe me? I love you! I can't let you go, Yuki."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	54. More Shocking News

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 52 is out and this is Chapter 53. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 53: More Shocking News

* * *

><p>"Give me a progress report of the expansion." Yukino instructed.<p>

"Yes madam." Secretary Min bowed and headed out.

"Congratulations, Mom." Yuki beamed, entering the office with a bouquet of flowers. "You look good in that chair."

"No need to congratulate me." Yukino waved it aside. "Thanks, sit down. I want to discuss something with you. I don't think I'll have the time to run the shops now. I want to sell Bella. I want you to manage Hisako Beauty Shop."

"Okay, I'll do that." Yuki nodded.

"These are the deeds Mamoru gave me." Yukino presented the deed titles to her daughter. "Do what you want with them. I only want the land in Jokamachi and Chiba Enterprises. I wasn't interested in anything else."

"I don't need any of these." Yuki stated. "The beauty shop is enough for me, Mom."

"I can't take Mamoru's father's assets." Yukino remarked. "But you have the right to take them since you endured emotion abuse when you were with Mamoru. You definitely deserve these properties. You have full rights in using them, so do what you want with them."

"Well, since you insist…" Yuki giggled.

* * *

><p>"I have something to tell you." Yuki informed Usagi in the main office of Bella. "Today will be your last day here."<p>

"What?" Usagi echoed. "I can't do that. I wish I could quit, too."

"Unfortunately, the person who takes over Bella won't want to keep you on." Yuki shrugged.

"Who's taking over?" Usagi glared.

"My mom's running Chiba Enterprises and I'm going to run Hisako Beauty Shop." Yuki replied. "I'm going to sell this shop."

"What right do you have to sell it when you stole it from me?" Usagi demanded. "I won't let you!"

"Stop yelling at me." Yuki chided. "You should buy it from me. I have Mother's land too now."

"You're more conniving than I thought." Usagi snorted. "How did you get Ms. Uzumaki to give you all these? I guess you're an expert in tricking people now."

"And I guess you're still not sorry." Yuki fired back. "Very well, let's see how much longer you'll be yelling at me. Now, get out."

* * *

><p>"She's selling the shop?" Usagi muttered, exiting the door. "I have to buy Bella. Where am I going to get the money? Right… if I can get a mortgage on Aunt's shop, I can buy Bella. I have to convince Aunt to give me the deed."<p>

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	55. The Extended Uzumaki Family

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 53 is out and this is Chapter 54. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 54: The Extended Uzumaki Family

* * *

><p>"Bella's previous owner wants to take over Bella." Yukino informed her daughter over the phone. "But she doesn't have the funds yet so she asked me to give her a week."<p>

"Give her some time then." Yuki replied. "We should sell it to her since she's familiar with the shop."

"That's what I think too." Yukino concurred. "So run both shops until then."

"There is one more thing," Yuki voiced. "Is it really okay for me to do what I want with Mamoru's mother's land?"

"Of course." Yukino gave the go-ahead. "Do what you want with it."

"Okay, then." Yuki nodded. "I understand. Rei," she turned to her new adoptive sister. "You heard what mum said. I'm giving it to you as your dowry when Demando-aniki marries you."

"Thanks nee-chan." The newly renamed Uzumaki Rei kissed her new sister.

If you are wondering just how Rei entered the Uzumaki family; it's simple. The Chiba family was on a one-way path of destruction and she should've seen it coming, especially when it came out that Haruno Usagi was burakumin. Her family, more importantly, her brother had dealings with the untouchable; it was a miracle that her father didn't disown Mamoru for doing the nasty with Haruno. With Yuki revealing herself as the Uzumaki clan's heiress, Rei knew it was only a matter of time before the Uzumaki's full vengeance rained upon the Chiba family. So, following the revelation of Yuki and Ami being one and the same person, Yuki had convinced Rei to strike her name off the Chiba family register before she went down with the family in disgrace. After that, it was merely a simple legal procedure to adopt Rei into the Uzumaki family, seeing how Yuki had considered Rei to be family when she (Yuki) was still Mizuno Ami.

"Sapphir Uzumaki left these for you." Minako entered the office with a bouquet of flowers and a cake box.

"Thanks." Yuki smiled at the blonde.

"No," Minako corrected. "Makoto and I… we should be _thanking_ you. You saved us from Haruno, despite what Mako-chan did to you."

"You are my friends when I was Mizuno Ami," Yuki reminded. "An Uzumaki _never_ forgets or abandons his friends."

"I'll deliver coffee to you every morning, along with flowers that have your scent." Rei read over Yuki's shoulder at the new SMS. "I love you. "Damn, Sapphir-nii sure is besotted with nee-chan." she joked.

"And how's Demando-aniki, imouto-chan?" Yuki gave Rei a sly grin, the raven beauty flushing in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	56. The Haruno's Downfall

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 54 is out and this is Chapter 55. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 55: The Haruno's Downfall

* * *

><p>"I want to protect Yuki and be at her side." Sapphir informed Yukino. "I made reservations for a wedding hall yesterday."<p>

"How could you do that without discussing it with me?" Yukino questioned. "I have no right because I didn't give birth to you?"

"You shouldn't say that, Yukino-sama." Sapphir protested. "Yuki and I just want to have your blessings."

"Do you think marrying her is going to help her?" Yukino pressed. "This may sound heartless, but bear in mind that you're merely a retainer of the family."

"Yes, I know my position." Sapphir replied. "But I can still share her pain. I'm prepared to go through anything with her."

"So, you're going through with the wedding without my approval?" Yukino demanded. "I'm telling you now; I can't give you my blessings. You can sever your ties with me if you want to marry her."

"Yukino-sama…" Sapphir went on his knees. "Please, give me your permission. Yuki-sama won't marry me without your permission. I want to see her smile; she's never been happy with Chiba Mamoru, so I really want to make her happy. Can't you understand how I feel?"

"You act like a good son, but you're a selfish son." Yukino stated and entered her room, leaving the devastated Sapphir alone.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Usagi wondered, seeing the broken statues that decorated her aunt's shop entrance. "Aunt, are you in?" she poked her head into Isako's shop.<p>

"Usagi, what happened?" the dirty blond hissed, pulling her niece into the demolished office, the shop front was littered with trash, the tables and chairs were thrown haphazardly onto the ground. "What did you do to let _our_ shame leak out?" she pointed to the word 'burakumin' that was splashed across the walls in bright red paint.

"I…." Usagi stammered. "Seduced Chiba Mamoru away from his fiancée. I didn't know…" she sobbed. "That she was an Uzumaki!"

"An Uzumaki!" Isako screamed. "Do you know what you _did_? The Uzumaki's wrath is infamous; they'll _never _forgive _anyone_ who betrays them! They'll dig out and expose _every little dirty secret_ of anyone who stands in their way!" she came close to strangling the younger Haruno. "With our family background, there's _no way_ we can take on the Uzumaki family!"

"But I merely wanted…" Usagi wept. "I only used what you taught me…"

"If you want to steal another woman's man, you should've learnt more about the woman's background too!" Isako snapped. "Now, because of you, I've lost not only my reputation in my line, but this shop is also at risk of being taken over! I have to applaud the Uzumaki though," she snorted, lighting a cigarette and taking a puff. "They've really done their homework. They knew what our weak points are and attacked accordingly."

"It's only natural that we'll come up with a feasible plan of attack." Rei remarked, entering the shop. "This is a good location." She appraised the shop.

"Rei…" Usagi was stunned to see her former sister-in-law.

"Don't call me so affectionately." Rei retorted. "This is no place for a burakumin family like yours. You've overstayed your welcome, Haruno Isako. This is the lawyer's letter, stating that I'll be taking over this shop two days after tomorrow." she thrust the legal document into Isako's face. "You've only your niece to blame for this."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	57. Sapphir's Proposal

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 55 is out and this is Chapter 56. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 56: Sapphir's Proposal

* * *

><p>Yuki blinked when Sapphir entered her room with a large gift box in his arms. "Sapphir, what is this?" she looked at the box on her bed.<p>

"I wanted to show you something." Sapphir replied and removed the box cover to reveal a wedding dress. "Do you like it? I want you to be the most beautiful bride. It took me some time before deciding to choose this."

"What are you doing?" Yuki was flabbergasted. "I can't…"

"Our wedding's this Saturday." Sapphir cut off any protestations. "I already made reservations. We'll have our wedding with family and close friends."

"You can't do this." Yuki objected. "This is ridiculous. Think about Mom."

"I already told her about our wedding." Sapphir answered. "If she stops me from marrying you, I'll sever my ties with her."

"Sapphir, you…" Yuki gasped, the dark-haired retainer kneeling before her.

"I love you with all my life." Sapphir promised. "If I lose you, I'll never love again."

"Sapphir, what are you doing?" Yuki whispered. "Get up."

"I won't promise that you'll be happy with me forever." Sapphir continued. "But I'll make sure that you were happy because you have me before you die; that I'm the reason of you continuing to live. Marry me."

"I'm not worthy of your love." Yuki wept, kneeling in front of him. "I'm not good enough for you. I don't have the rights to love you. I made you suffer and betrayed you."

"Don't look back into the past." Sapphir soothed. "Think only about our future together. The future which has our baby, going on a vacation together, having coffee every morning, humming you to sleep every night with a song. I want to grow old with you. The day you become my wife is the day all my dreams would've come true. So please, don't reject me anymore."

"Why did I have to discover this so late in my life?" Yuki hugged him. "I wish I'd realized this sooner so I won't feel so bad for you. I really love you, but I don't want to feel guilty for loving you."

* * *

><p>"Hasn't Sapphir said anything about the wedding?" Yukino asked her daughter the next morning during breakfast. "He had made the reservation and even had the invitation printed out." She showed Yuki the glossy wedding invitation card.<p>

"I'm sorry I made you worry." Yuki sighed.

"Do you feel the same way as Sapphir?" Yukino questioned. "Will you marry him no matter what how much I'm against it?"

"I love Sapphir, but I won't betray you." Yuki promised.

"If you choose Sapphir, our relationship with the brothers will end." Yukino reminded. "Remember that."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	58. Confrontations

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 56 is out and this is Chapter 57. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 57: Confrontations

* * *

><p>"Is this Uzumaki Yuki's residence?" the delivery man asked.<p>

"I'm Uzumaki Yuki." Yuki nodded.

"Mr Chiba Mamoru sent this to you." The delivery man replied.

"I don't want to bother looking at things from him." Yuki informed the delivery man and tossed the package into the trash.

* * *

><p>"Yes?" Yuki stood up to greet her visitors as Hiroki and Akemi stormed into her office.<p>

"You're just terrible!" Hiroki fumed, slapping the younger Uzumaki across the face. "You're going to marry Sapphir? Did your mother promise you that you'd marry him if you destroyed our family? Am I right?"

"You're seeing that old witch's son." Akemi continued. "So why did you seduce my son again? You have to pay for ruining my son's life! Give us our house back!"

"Let go of me!" Yuki snapped, pushing the raging Akemi off her. "I'm not your daughter-in-law anymore! You have no right to tell me who I can love. I have a right to be happy, too. I married Mamoru after he betrayed me; he dumped me after merely three months of knowing Haruno. Why is it wrong when this is the first time I've ever truly loved someone?"

"What are you talking about?" Akemi demanded. "How dare you talk back to us? Are you crazy?"

"No!" Yuki fired back. "I was crazy when I dated Mamoru from three years. I was a fool to hope that one day that animal would finally be human!"

"How dare you speak ill of my son?" Akemi glared. "Witch, you…!"

"I won't do that if I were you, Akemi-san." Minako stated calmly, Makoto's grip on Akemi's wrist prevented the older woman from hitting Yuki. "Hiroki-san," she turned to the older Chiba. "I do believe you've made enough ruckus here. I'm taking into account Yuki-sama's relations to your former daughter and am being polite about this, so please leave."

"Let go!" Akemi roared. "She ruined my son's life!"

"And your son didn't ruin her life?" Makoto fired back.

* * *

><p>"You stole my position in the company and now you're stealing my wife?" Mamoru was creating a ruckus at the hotel. "I'm going to kill you! Jerk!" he snapped and punched Sapphir across the face.<p>

"Get out of here right now!" Demando came to his younger brother's aid. "How dare you hit him? You're not Yuki's husband anymore! She'd never go back to you even if she's living alone!"

"Yuki's my woman." Mamoru insisted, pulling Sapphir out. "I'll ruin your life if you take her away from me!"

Sapphir dodged the next punch and hammered a fist across Mamoru's face. "Jerk!" the younger retainer growled. "You don't know what love is! If you have any remorse for what you did, be a man and wish her happiness. Stop being a leech and get out of her life!"

"Come to your senses!" Demando added, splashing a bucket of water on the downed Mamoru.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	59. Interlude: Star-gazing

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 57 is out and this is Chapter 58. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts? And just so you guys know, this fic is about done; I'll probably end it within 10 chapters.

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 58: Interlude: Star-gazing

* * *

><p>A much younger Sapphir closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh spring air.<p>

"It's beautiful outside, isn't it?" Yuki asked, lying on the grassy slope beside him.

Sapphir opened his eyes and smile softly at his charge. Looking up at the stars, he was struck by an idea.

"Come with me, Yuki-sama." He pulled Yuki off the grass and off they ran across the streets of Hokkaido.

Yuki giggled, cherishing the moments the stern retainers had let his guard down and revealed the little boy hidden inside.

Sapphir slowed down as they approached a large, grassy field, Yuki having recognized it as the soccer field at her old elementary school.

Sapphir had then led her to the center of the field, and then turned to her. "Lie down, Yuki-sama." He patted the grass, Yuki blinking at him quizzically. Obeying when she saw his assuring nod, she glanced up and gasped when she saw the thousands of twinkling stars suspended in the midnight sky.

"I always wanted to go stargazing with you, Yuki-sama." Sapphir whispered.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	60. Usagi's Past Sins Exposed

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 58 is out and this is Chapter 59. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts? And just so you guys know, this fic is about done; I'll probably end it within 10 chapters.

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 59: Enter the Kous, Usagi's Past Sins Exposed

* * *

><p>"Why did you come here?" Usagi was stunned to see Kou Yaten in front of her.<p>

"You didn't heed my warning. " Yaten stated. "I guess you decided to completely ignore my warning."

"Let's go outside and talk." Usagi tried to salvage the situation.

"What would you say outside?" Yaten retorted. "Why, will you kneel down?"

"Who are you threatening so early in the morning?" Isako came to her niece's defense.

"The one thing I regret most in my life was letting Seiya love this woman." Yaten replied.

"What are you doing in front of Aunt?" Usagi stammered.

"What did you do to me?" Yaten fired back. "What did you do to my brother, Taiki? You framed Taiki for the hit-and-run you caused and sent him to prison for three years! You framed him as a murderer!"

"What does that mean?" Isako was shocked at the sudden revelation. "Usagi caused an accident?"

"The real criminal for my cousin's, Kakyuu's, accident was Usagi." Yaten declared. "Usagi caused the accident and framed my younger brother for it."

"What?" Isako gasped.

"Aunt…" Usagi hurried over to her aunt who was overcome with shock.

"Please get ready from now on." Yaten warned. "I won't just sit back anymore. I'll stop by again soon." With that, he exited the small apartment.

"What was he saying?" Isako looked at her niece. "You are the real culprit? Usagi, what does this mean? Did you really cause Kakyuu Kou's accident? Did you?"

"Aunt…" Usagi muttered.

"How could you do such a bad thing?" Isako questioned, questioned, knowing that Usagi's silence meant she had admitted to the crime. "Why did you frame an innocent man for it? I wasted my life!" she wailed. "I didn't know I raised you so badly. I didn't see; I was blind."

"Aunt, stop saying that and find a way, please." Usagi pleaded. "You're the only person I can rely on now."

* * *

><p>"It looks like it'd be aired for sure." Manabu Koji informed the two Kou brothers at the TV station.<p>

"You've worked so hard." Taiki thanked the reporter, as he and Seiya looked at each other.

"Afterward, Haruno Usagi, Aoi Daisuke, and Hiedki Jun won't be able to deny it, no matter how much they want to." Seiya nodded.

"Why don't you come in and take a look?" the reporter led the two siblings into the recording studio.

* * *

><p>"It's a rough cut." Manabu stopped the demo clip. "I'm going to add an interview with Aoi Daisuke, Hisao Kei and Hiedki Jun. I'll do it the day before the airing. I'm really curious what kind of excuses they'll say."<p>

"You've worked hard." Taiki smiled. "We couldn't have gone this far without you."

"Please don't say that." Manabu chided. "I touched on it five years ago, but didn't look into it properly. I was pretty much an accomplice like the others. You gave me a chance to recover my delinquency of duty as a reporter."

"But if it airs smoothly, it'll be fine, right?" Seiya was worried.

"We have to make it happen." Manabu insisted.

* * *

><p>"I thought this would be helpful for the TV program or the trial." Renjo handed Seiya a CD at work the next day.<p>

"What's this?" Seiya blinked.

"It's the relationship between Hiedki Jun and Haruno Usagi." Renjo replied. "It's the proof that Taiki is innocent. I heard about the TV program from my godmother, so she had her subordinates do some legwork. If you need my help, tell me anytime."

"Thank, Renjo." Seiya nodded.

* * *

><p>"It's been a long time and typically, it's hard to have a retrial of an accident." The lawyer from the Japan Legal Counsel advised. "Luckily we have critical evidence, so we can be hopeful."<p>

"We also have enough evidence and people to testify." Taiki added. "We have their words."

"As I said, we'll request a retrial and see the trial process to the end." Seiji stated.

"I got it." The attorney nodded. "The TV program will also help, so it's important that it gets aired."

"I'll make sure to do that." Taiki replied.

"I'll claim the maximum amount of damage and compensation." The lawyer remarked. "Your documents." He handed the pair the papers.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	61. The Truth is Aired

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 59 is out and this is Chapter 60. Important note: This IS an anti-Usagi fic! If you don't like what I've done, then don't read it! Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. So, please be a dear and read and review. And is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often. The only thing I _do_ own is the plot.

Chapter 60: The Truth is Aired

* * *

><p>"Who is the real criminal?" Usagi was in the middle of chomping down on her sandwich when Manabu's voice sounded on the TV. "The situation started from there. On a night in 2003; there was a hit-and-run accident on the suburban road with no CCTV and it changed a woman's life by 180 degrees. The one who hit the person ran away. And Kou Taiki realized the victim was his cousin. Shortly after, Haruno Usagi, who ran away after hitting the victim, came back. From that point, the real hit-and-run criminal, Haruno Usagi, became a witness. And Kou Taiki, who was trying to help the victim, became the suspect. He was fired by Kakyuu's superior after being accused of committing commercial espionage. The police determined that there was a grudge between them." The camera was then focused on a bank book, revealing the large sum of money deducted from the account. "Officer Hiedki Jun of Tohoku Police received a big sum of money in 2003, in return of him forging evidence and giving false testimony in court. In addition, Haruno Usagi also gave a false testimony. Ultimately, Judge Aoi Daisuke, who was tied to Haruno Usagi's mother, sentenced Kou Taiki to three years in prison. So why did Kou Taiki not appeal? The reason is right here." He added, playing the clip of Aoi Daisuke convincing the defending lawyer, Hisao Kei, to forgo the appeal.<p>

"I fixed the car." Manabu had found the mechanic that repaired Usagi's vehicle that night. "I'm sure Haruno Usagi caused the accident."

"Using common sense, when a car hits a person, unless someone puts it there, there's close to no chance that a small earring would get into the hood." The lawyer from the Japan Legal Counsel was also interviewed. "And there was no problem with the car that Kou Taiki drove; meaning he's not the criminal."

"We're urgently searching for Haruno Usagi." Manabu went back on screen. "We need your help. Currently, Kou Taiki endured the hardships and is reunited with his brothers. It's late, but we hope he clears his name from unjustified charges and find his happiness in life that was crushed by another's selfishness."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Usagi screamed in the darkness, throwing her half-eaten dinner at the television. "Is it _so _wrong for me to make use of others to protect myself!? I only want what is the best! I refuse to be poor again, even if it means taking what belongs to others!"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


End file.
